


Kingdom of Cascadia

by LighthouseHunter101



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseHunter101/pseuds/LighthouseHunter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fantasy story. Knight James is asked by the king of Cascadia to become the protector to the heir to the Kingdom, Prince Blahr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom of Cascadia

PROLOGUE

23 Years Ago....

The knight knelt before the king's throne, his head bowed in respect for his monarch, as he waited for the king to acknowledge him. He heard the sound of a baby gurgling contentedly nearby.

James had been a soldier since he was fourteen, lying about his age to the recruiting officer. Though the Kingdom of Cascadia had known peace for a generation, the ruling family had always kept an army ready to defend their country should the need ever arise. James had risen quickly through the ranks and at age 20 had been made a knight and entered into the king's service. Now he was 22 and had been summoned that morning to an audience with the king; James had no idea what it was about. His service was exemplary as was his conduct always. A knight always lived by a code and James had been particularly young to be named a knight. His honour was his bond and it meant everything to him. He would never do anything to undermine his own character or that of any of his fellow knights. 

The throne room was large as the king often had to address larger groups of people all at the same time. The king's throne was against the furthest wall. Friezes of former kings and queens adorned each of the walls.

"Hand me, my son," the king's voice suddenly commanded and the knight heard footsteps as the order was complied with. "You may leave," the king ordered.

"Yes, my lord," said a small female voice, the baby's nanny. The footsteps receded and throne room became quiet, bar the happy sounds the young baby was making.

"Rise, knight," the king commanded.

James stood and looked up at his liege. King Caedmon was 30 years old and of medium height with short wavy brown hair. He had ruled for fifteen years already, as his father had died young, and he ruled well and justly. The king was reclining on the throne looking down adoringly into the face of his young son. Then King Caedmon's dark blue eyes looked up and stared openly at the young knight before him, as if he was weighing him up. 

A second man now entered the throne room from a door behind and off to the side of the throne and moved quietly to stand beside the king's throne. His long velvet robes gently whispered on the stone floor as he moved gracefully. James knew it was Terrax the king's loyal wizard and physician. 

Terrax was a bit of a mystery. He was of undeterminable age and had seemed to have always been in employ to the king's family. He was a tall willowy man with both grace and poise. The wizard was quiet by nature but his eyes were quick and took in everything around him. Magicians were rare in Cascadia, but Caedmon's father had somehow acquired Terrax's services and he had been a loyal servant to the royal family ever since.

The king addressed the knight. "You know why you have been summoned here, Knight James. Will you protect my son with your life?" the king asked. He had to admit he was still a little sceptical, the knight was young but he had come well recommended by his captain. 

The king was asking a lot of a humble knight, it was a lifetime commitment to be bodyguard to someone so important to the kingdom. It was an honour and yet it was also a burden. 

"Yes, sire, to my last breath," James replied, he was above all patriotic and loyal to the core.

The king looked to his wizard who nodded confirmation that the knight spoke the truth. The king sighed, he could ask no more of any man.

"My son, Blahr, is my first and only child," the king said looking down at the now sleeping face of his son, lying peacefully in his arms. He absently ran his thumb over the downy hair on the tiny head. "He is my heir and my future. He is everything to me. He is all I have left." The king added choking on the words. His wife, the Queen Naoma, had died giving birth to her son. That loss had been devastating but Blahr's loss would be shattering.

"I understand, your majesty," the knight replied, a little uneasy to hear the grief in his king's words.

"Knight, the wizard wishes to bestow on you a gift."

"I need no gift, sire; I will do my duty gladly to protect the heir to the kingdom. I have given you my word."

"This gift will help you protect the prince's life," the king said. "Wizard?"

"Sire," the wizard nodded to his liege and then turned his attention to the knight.

The wizard began to mouth something sub vocally and raised his right hand. A burst of invisible energy emerged from the hand and enveloped James. The spell didn't feel like anything at first, it tingled his skin making his hairs stand on end and then the energy was absorbed inside his body. It began to make his inside feel hot, his blood felt like it was warming and going to boil and then, just as it was becoming uncomfortable, abruptly it was over.

James looked at the wizard and then to the king who were both looking at him expectantly.

"How do you feel?" the wizard asked, his curiosity piqued as he had never performed such a spell before.

"Fine," James replied. "No different."

The king looked at his wizard wondering if the spell had worked. The wizard knew a test was in order. He walked to the window and opened it. Looking down over the courtyard he spotted two kitchen maids walking back toward the kitchen.

"James, what are the two maids talking about?"

James walked over to the window and gazed down over the courtyard.

"How am I supposed to know that!" he retorted as they were well out of earshot.

"Use the gift I have given you. Concentrate and focus on the two women," the wizard replied.

James turned his attention on the two women and focused on them. Suddenly their voices became crystal clear to him. 

"Ted wants me to meet him tonight at the stables," the one said.

"Are you going to go?" the other asked.

"I don't know but he is lovely," she replied giggling.

James turned back to the wizard. "They're talking about someone called Ted."

"The stable hand," the wizard replied.

"I heard them," James replied incredulous. 

"All five of your senses are heightened, James. You'll be able to hear, see, touch, taste and smell better than any man alive. With these gifts you will be better able to protect the young prince," the wizard explained.

James nodded solemnly as he looked back at the king who still cradled his infant son. The child was sleeping peacefully, content in his father's arms.

"There is one final test," the king proclaimed. "Are you willing to have my son's seal branded on your skin, as a reminder of your vow and lifelong commitment?"

James didn't flinch. "I will, my lord."

Terrax moved and called in two men who carried a brazier before them. They set it down and then exited the room. The wizard moved to the brazier and stirred up the coals. The coals glowed brighter and then the wizard picked up a poker that was being heated by the coals. At the end of the poker glowed a round seal roughly an inch across. The sigil depicted a wolf's head which had been chosen to represent the king's first born son's mark. 

James braced himself and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. He had been solemn in his vow to the king to protect his son always and would do anything that indicated how seriously he took that vow. As a soldier he had already undoubtedly received worst wounds but damn it was going to hurt.

The wizard advanced on the knight, the brand glowing white hot at the end of the poker. The knight stood his ground and steeled himself. The brand was an inch from the skin of James' left upper arm, he could feel the heat radiating off of it. 

"Enough!!" the king shouted. "You have proven yourself brave and loyal, knight. I know you have the bravery and fortitude to protect my son."

"My lord, if it pleases you, I am prepared to have the brand. I will wear it with honour, knowing that it is my lifelong duty to protect the young prince's life."

"You do not need to; I know you are a man of principle and duty," the king replied a little surprised but secretly pleased, he knew his choice of this man had been a good one.

"My lord," the knight replied stoically.

The king nodded to the wizard who moved the brand onto the knight's arms. The skin hissed and sizzled, smoke rising up from the area of the brand. James sucked in his breath, but didn't make a sound. It hurt like hell but the knight bore the pain with dignity. Then the brand was removed but the knight felt like it was still on his skin. The skin was red and already blistering. 

James knew it had been the right decision; he needed his liege to know that he held not only him in high regard but also any member of his family. It told his king that he was willing to endure any pain for his son, and if necessary, die for him.

The wizard waved his hand over the brand and the pain stopped. James glanced down when he felt the pain recede and saw that the wound was healed. The skin was pink and healthy again, the wolf's head was clearly visible in a circle. James looked at the brand with pride. He would never forget his duty to his king or his prince.

The king looked down at his son lying contentedly in his arms. Now he had a protector that would be worthy. He just hoped that he would always be able to protect him and keep him safe. For a royal family always had enemies, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the moment they could strike. Caedmon hoped that James would always be worthy of the faith he had in him.

##########

PART 1

23 Years Later….

The night was warm and balmy. The honeysuckle, outside the banqueting hall's window of Cascade Castle, continued to send in wafts of perfumed air. King Caedmon sat at the head of the large banqueting table. Prince Blahr was sat to his right, looking very bored with the proceedings, and the wizard Terrax next to Blahr. To the king's left sat King Vahen from the neighbouring kingdom of Han Chelan. Surrounding them were various dignities from both kingdoms. Vahen had brought a large retinue with him but not his queen which hadn't sat well with Caedmon. Caedmon absently thought that maybe Vahen was thinking of his feelings and felt uncomfortable with having his queen by his side when Caedmon's queen could not be. 

Caedmon took a moment to surreptitiously glance at his son. He was now 23. Where had those years gone to? Caedmon now realised he was 53 and there wasn't a day that went by that he still didn't miss his queen. Advisors had argued that he should take a wife but the king was still grieving for Naoma. No woman would ever appeal to him again. He had his heir, his duty was done. Blahr was a good son, but he was also a good man. He had seen how his son had learned duty from him but also goodness and reliability from his bodyguard. James was a good and fair man and as the young prince had grown he had learnt a lot from the knight. Caedmon also knew his son had the makings of being a good king one day, he was fair and compassionate, another trait picked up from the knight, and he had a good heart. His only failing was that he was sensitive and deeply cared for the people of the kingdom. A trait, although worthy, could leave him open to taking on too much himself.

The meal was nearing its end and Blahr couldn't wait to leave. He hated these formal occasions but knew they were necessary. It was part and parcel of being a prince of the kingdom. Blahr much preferred to be out in the forest, riding his horse, James at his side of course, enjoying the peace and solitude that afforded. No one bowing or curtsying to him or expecting an answer to a question, or waiting on every word he said. In the forest surrounding Cascade Castle, his friend and bodyguard at his side, he could be just plain Blahr. Not a prince, not heir to the kingdom, just an average every day Cascadian.

James patrolled the area behind the top table like a caged cat. His senses watched and listened to everything going on in the banqueting room. The kingdoms of Cascadia and Han Chelan had been at peace for fifty years, so the threat to his prince, or his father, was slight. But there was one of King Vahen's men that James didn't like. They had clashed constantly since their arrival. Vulcan was one of the king's bodyguards and built like a mountain, he took every available opportunity to bait James with words, trying to goad him into losing his temper and fight him. Why James didn't know. Was he testing him, was it a clash of personalities or did Vulcan just like goading people? He was the prince's chief protector, although he would step in to defend his king if necessary, but Blahr would always be his priority as he had for these past 23 years. 

James saw Vulcan looking at Blahr, a cold and calculating look. Instantly the knight was on alert. Vulcan must have sensed James' eyes upon him as he quickly looked away. But James couldn't forget it. He cast his senses out further, listening to what was going on in the castle. The kitchens were still busy; there was the usual movements throughout the castle but no threats. Yet James remained on edge.

The banquet continued until the two kings retired. Then the banquet began to break up. James relaxed a little when Vulcan and the Han Chelans left. Blahr noticed his friend was still on alert, even more so than normal.

"Are you alright, James?" Blahr enquired as they left the room.

"I'm fine," the knight replied automatically checking the corridor ahead of them for danger.

"You can relax, my friend. I am perfectly safe in my father's castle."

"If you hadn't noticed, my prince, there is a horde of people here from a neighbouring kingdom."

"They're harmless," the prince replied, then a thought came to him. "It's that Vulcan isn't it, he's got your goat. He's been riling you from the moment he got here. I could have a word with my father."

"No!" James replied emphatically, he could fight his own battles. 

"I'm sorry," replied the prince knowing he had overstepped the mark with his proud protector. "I just don't like seeing you so unsettled."

"I'm always on edge, my prince; it goes with the job of babysitting you." Blahr grinned at that. "It's just; I don't know…an itch I can't scratch, I guess."

"They'll be going home in a few days."

"It can't come soon enough," James admitted as they approached the prince's chamber.

James had slept in Blahr's room until he was 11 and then the prince had put his foot down and the bodyguard had moved into a neighbouring chamber. Still close enough to be on hand to continue to provide protection, but far enough away to give the prince some privacy.

James entered Blahr's chamber first, skirting the room with his senses. Sensing no danger he allowed the prince to follow him inside. 

Blahr started to remove his tunic, feeling tired he wanted to go straight to sleep. 

"Goodnight, Blahr," James said allowing the formality of the prince's first name once they were in private. 

"Night, James," Blahr replied yawning. 

The knight moved to the door that separated his room from the prince's chamber. It had originally been just a wall, but the bodyguard had insisted on the doorway as soon as the prince had started to sleep on his own. James needed access to the prince at a moment's notice. The door was never locked, James had insisted on that; and had compromised in that he would knock if he ever needed re-admittance after leaving the room, unless there was an emergency.

Blahr sat on his bed and started to remove the rest of his clothing. There were times when he felt claustrophobic despite the castle's immense size. There wasn't much solitude or privacy for the heir to the kingdom, though his bodyguard gave him as much as he could. There were times when the young prince needed his own space, but the majority of the time he enjoyed being around James. The knight was more than his bodyguard; he was his closest friend as well. Blahr forgot sometimes that his friend was in his father's service and was above all his protector first. At times he thought he would have had quite a lonely life if not for his friend.

##########

Next morning Blahr rode through the forest with James but this time they were joined by King Caedmon, King Vahen and a retinue of six castle guards, plus six of Vahen's own guards of course. The wizard never joined them on any hunts. He confessed that he didn't like horses much and riding even less. They were out hunting the king's deer. They hadn't come across any of yet and Blahr wouldn't let his protector uses his senses to locate them. Part of the fun was riding through the forest trying to find the elusive animals. 

James' nose switched and he looked about him.

"Your majesty," James called and the king reined in his horse.

"Yes, James, what is it?"

Everyone was looking at the knight, but he couldn't tell them he could smell blood nearby. No one besides the king, wizard and prince knew of James' gifts.

"I need to check my horse a moment," he replied and dismounted. He pretended to check his horse's hoof for stones. Every second scenting the air. The smell of blood was getting stronger but he realised it wasn't human blood, but that of an animals. 

"My lord," one of the king's bodyguards suddenly shouted. Some of them had scouted ahead as they waited. Two of the men were half carrying, half dragging a man between them. The man was wearing little more than rags; he wore no shoes and looked thin and in need of a decent meal. His cheeks were hollow and there was a defeated and lacklustre look to his eyes.

Rafus, one of the king's guards, was dragging a deer behind his horse, an arrow protruding from its neck. James's enhanced eyesight saw where the arrow had penetrated the side and saw that it had been a clean kill. The stag had not suffered unduly.

"We found this man," Henrik another of the king's guards stated "butchering the deer."

The man glanced about in fear his eyes darting from horse to horse. He saw his king and immediately bowed and asked for mercy.

Caedmon glanced at the man. The penalty for poaching the king's deer was death. Yet the man looked like he needed the meat more than they did. But he also knew he was with a visiting dignitary and he needed to show strength and leadership; there was no space for mercy.

"In my kingdom if a man stole from his king, I would have that man hanged," King Vahen spoke the words with contempt.

"Then it is a good job we are not in your kingdom!" Blahr retorted.

"Insolent child!" Vahen responded.

"Blahr! Silence!!" the king ordered his son.

Blahr looked away chastised, but not repentant; his mouth set in a hard line. His gaze returned to the man. Why couldn't his father see by just looking at the man that he was desperate?

"My lord," Blahr asked his father. "May I speak to the man?"

Caedmon's anger relented when he saw the look on his son's face, the need in his eyes. Caedmon could never refuse his son. He wanted him to be a good ruler when it was his time and this could be a good life lesson for him. The king nodded his consent.

"What is your name?" Blahr asked gently.

"Garford," the man replied looking down at his feet. "My lord," he hastily added.

"Why did you kill the deer? You know poaching is an offence."

"My family is hungry," he replied looking up at Blahr earnestly. "A deer can feed them for weeks. My youngest daughter has a fever, she's only three. My wife thought some nice venison stew or broth would make her feel better again."

Blahr glanced at James who nodded imperceptibly that the man was telling the truth. Vahen noticed the subtle exchange between the men, noting it with intrigue. 

"The simple matter of it," Vahen piped up, "is that the stag does not belong to you, you had no right to kill it, no matter what you needed it for."

The man looked down at his feet again, ashamed that he had been caught by his king and knew the other royal man was right. He had done wrong. Desperation had caused him to do it. He just hoped the king would see it like that, everyone knew the king was a good and just man.

"Garford," the king began.

"Yes, your majesty."

"King Vahen is right, it is stealing and that cannot be tolerated in my kingdom. There are ways and means to acquire food when you are in desperate need. No one is ever turned away from the castle that needs help. However, I do think death is a harsh punishment. However, punishment does need to be metered out," he added sadly, his voice thoughtful and compassionate.

Garford was thinking he was in for a whipping. He would take that pain any time for attempting to feed his family.

"Garford, are you right or left handed?" the king asked.

Garford looked up at his king in alarm.

"R-right handed," he stammered.

"Rafus," the king spoke to his head bodyguard. "Sever the man's left hand."

"Father, no, I protest!" Blahr shouted. "You can't."

"Blahr, you are young and as such do not understand fully yet the machinations of ruling a kingdom. The man's left hand is being severed; he will still have his dominant hand. It will be a lesson to him he will never forget. Perhaps in future he will go about honest work to attain food for his family," the king stated sternly, giving his son a hard look.

Blahr was outraged that his father was speaking in such a manner. Where was his compassion? Surely the poor man taking one deer from a ruler who had hundreds of them, and would not miss one, surely that could not be wrong.

"Blahr, when you are king you will understand that a ruler has to make many difficult choices. If we make exceptions for one, then all will take advantage. I could have the man executed for his crime, but I am being merciful in giving him his life."

"By removing his hand!" Blahr spat out; anger in every word. He didn't care that a visiting ruler was sat on a horse on the other side of his father listening to his insolence. "Father," Blahr tried to appeal to his king. "He knows he did wrong, perhaps a warning will be sufficient this time."

"You are compassionate, Blahr, and that is an admirable and endearing quality you have always possessed. One day you will have to make these difficult decisions and then you will understand."

"But, Father..."

"Enough, Blahr!" Caedmon replied looking furiously over at his son and silencing whatever words were on Blahr's lips. "I had decreed my judgement. Guard, carry out my orders."

"My lord," Rafus replied and turned to his fellow officers.

Garford was whimpering now, looking at each of the men on their horses, looking for help or sympathy.

"Father…"

James spurred his horse forward next to Blahr's and gave his friend a look to still his tongue. 

"My lord, I think it is time to return to the castle," James said to his king.

"I believe you are right, Knight James," the king replied and turned to his friend but King Vahen was intently watching the sentence being carried out.

Blahr could see the bloodlust in Vahen's eyes and it sickened him. The prince turned his horse and started to ride away. James followed his prince immediately. They hadn't ridden far when a scream echoed round the forest. Blahr closed his eyes as he realised the man's hand had been severed and he'd been powerless to stop it. Blahr spurred his horse into a gallop and sped away from the scene, James following him closely behind and feeling intense sadness for his young charge.

#########

King Vahen watched fascinated as the hand was severed. It happened so quickly and the hand flew to the grass where it lay unmoving. He'd expected it to twitch or something, but disappointingly it just lay there still and motionless. Garford was whimpering and crying. Rafus and Henrik were doing what they could to staunch the flow of blood from the man's wrist and not cause him any further pain. 

"Make sure he gets home," the king told Rafus who bowed and issued orders for the man to be taken care of it. 

Caedmon turned his horse and started back towards the castle. Vahen reluctantly tore his eyes away from the sight of the severed hand and fell in beside his friend.

"I must apologise to you for your having to witness that, when today was supposed to have been such a good day. I also apologise for my wilful son," the king added.

"Blahr is young, he will learn. My own sons learned at a very young age what it is like to rule a kingdom. I never shied away from showing my children the harsher sides of ruling a kingdom."

"Maybe I was too soft on Blahr," Caedmon sighed. "When my wife died giving birth to Blahr, he became the centre of my universe. Perhaps I doted on him a little too much and gave him too much leeway. I hated it when he was hurting or in any pain. Maybe I shielded him too much. Perhaps it is time to be firmer with my son." Caedmon needed Vahen to have a good impression of his heir. Cascadia must never seem an easy kingdom to invade, its ruler weak or ill prepared to defend his land. 

"My dear friend, Blahr is a good son and he will become a wise king, like his father."

"Thank you, old friend," Caedmon replied smiling and feeling a little reassured. 

They started to ride back to the castle. But Caedmon was still feeling a little troubled by Blahr's reaction to the poacher. His son couldn't rule a kingdom if he took too much of it to heart. There were hard decisions to be made and sometimes you had to condemn a subject to death or sentence them to punishment; but then you had to move on or it could overwhelm you. You couldn't show weakness or emotions, your subjects looked up to you for guidance and leadership. It was all part of being head of state.

Caedmon feared his son was too soft and would not be able to handle the responsibility of ordering a man's death; or decree wisely when two parties came to you both aggrieved over something. 

The king smiled at his friend and continued their conversation, but inside he couldn't help but doubt and fear for the future of his only son and the kingdom.

##########

James glanced over at his silent friend as they rode back to the castle. The knight could see he looked tense by the way he held his shoulders and his face looked sorrowful, as if he had the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders.

"The king did what he thought was right," James commented gently.

"Do you think he was right?" Blahr asked looking over at his friend and protector, but keeping his face neutral.

"It wasn't my decision to make," the knight countered.

"Why is everything so black and white?" Blahr asked frustrated. "The man made a mistake. He was only trying to feed his family. I can't see how one deer would make a difference to my father. Yet it would have made a big difference to a man's hungry family. I don't understand."

"I guess it's the principle of the thing," James replied hesitantly. "It was not his deer to take. If he had gone to the king, he would have helped him feed his family. But I guess that is also a hard thing to do for a proud man."

"Do you think that was why the man took the stag and not tried to seek help because of his pride?"

"Men have done worse for far less," James replied.

Blahr was thoughtful for a few more minutes as the horses continued to pick their way along the dirt track through the forest. 

"James, will you do something for me?"

"Of course, my prince."

"Can you find where the man lives and make sure he and his family are alright?"

James knew the compassionate side of the prince would not rest until he knew the man was alright.

"Of course I will, Blahr."

James knew just the man to send, one of the king's trusted guards, Rafus. He was a rogue and a little rough round the edges, but he was a dependable man and would be discreet.

"Thank you."

Blahr felt a little better at that. Judging by the man's appearance he came from the poorer part of the nearby village of Cascade. The prince knew it wouldn't be seemly for him to be riding round the village asking for Garford, but it didn't matter who checked on the man and his family as long as someone did.

They continued the ride back to the castle in companionable silence. James could tell that his friend was still troubled by the incident but by being proactive he had helped alleviate some of the helplessness he felt. James worried about his sensitive prince sometimes. He was so like his father in many ways but so different in others. James had not known the king personally before he had been summoned and he had pledged his oath to protect his son. James absently touched the material of his tunic where the brand still resided on his arm. Perhaps Caedmon had been sensitive like Blahr was; maybe duty and being king forced you to do your duty and what was necessary, no matter the personal cost. The knight hoped Caedmon continued to live a full and long life so that his son had many years to get used to the idea of being king.

Cascade Castle rose ahead of them out of the forest. It lay on top of a granite outcropping, the high granite walls of the castle foreboding to some but welcoming to others. James had always found the castle his home but Blahr sometimes thought the castle his prison. He rarely had any privacy and anyone who he met along its corridors always bowed or curtseyed to him. There were times when he felt like wishing to be a commoner so he could be anonymous and not have to acknowledge everyone with a gracious nod or a wave when he didn't feel like that inside. But Blahr had long ago accepted his fate and silently continued to ride home knowing it was his duty.

##########

That evening the king held an informal meal for his friend, King Vahen. This time there were only a handful of people present from both kingdoms. They took their places at the top table and the visiting king regaled anyone who would listen to the incident with the poacher. His descriptions of the poor man's hand lying on the ground nauseated the prince. 

"Father," Blahr whispered to his father. "May I be excused?"

It was unusual for a hosting member to retire before their guests did.

"Are you alright, son?"

"Yes…I'm just tired, Father."

Blahr did look tired the king could see that.

"Alright, Blahr."

"Goodnight, Father, King Vahen."

Both men wished the prince a good evening and Blahr walked away, James a step behind him. Vahen watched the young prince leaving with a slight upturn of his top lip. The prince was definitely the weak link in the kingdom. When his own two sons had been nine and eleven, he had had them not only watching executions, but giving the orders for the sentences to be carried out. By the time they were grown they had commuted some of the sentences themselves. His children were tough and strong, ready to lead their people no matter what the kingdom asked of them. This kingdom was weak, Blahr was soft and Caedmon doted too much on his weak child. Vahen was glad Blahr was not his son and that his own sons had turned out so well.

##########

Blahr entered his chamber and flung himself on his bed. James closed the door and regarded his friend lying on his back, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Are you alright, my prince?"

"Yeah fine, James, just tired."

"It's still early."

"I just feel sad for that poor man." Blahr confessed. "The way Vahen was carrying on, he just…well it was wrong."

"I understand."

"I'd like to be alone."

"Of course, my prince."

James left his charge to rest. Maybe he would feel better in the morning after a good night's sleep.

James patrolled the castle, one ear kept on Blahr's room, but all was quiet. The meal was still going on and a handful of the king's guards patrolled the corridors. James spoke to Rafus and Henrik, two of the king's most trusted guards, and learned that all was quiet.

Later James returned to his room. Blahr's room was still quiet. To reassure himself that Blahr was okay, James listened for the prince's heartbeat. Alarmed when he couldn't hear it, James charged into the room. The first thing he noticed was the open window, the next the rope leading from the bedstead and through the open window. James crossed to the window and looked down the one storey to the ground floor. 

"The little…." James began but didn't finish the sentence. He knew where the little trouble maker had gone to.

##########

James walked through the tavern's door. He had to pull his senses back as the smoky interior irritated his eyes. The tavern sat alone by the side of one of the main roads in and around the Cascade area; where many travellers spent the night on their journeys for the chance of a hot meal and a bed for the night. Blahr was well known here, it was the place he came to when he needed to escape his life of duty and just be someone unknown and normal for a few hours. 

The owner and his barmaids kept an eye on the prince whenever he was in the establishment. James gave them a hefty purse regularly to keep their lips sealed that the prince even visited the place. 

James saw Blahr sitting in a corner, a busty barmaid on his lap. Blahr was nuzzling her neck and the barmaid was giggling.

"Time to come home, my prince," James said as he approached the table. 

The barmaid looked at James in alarm until she recognised the knight. 

"Evening, Knight James," she giggled.

"Evening, Dori."

"Jamesh, I don't want…want to goesh home. Barkeep a friend for my drinsh, I mean a drinsh…"

"Blahr, you're drunk." James stated, placing his hands on his hips and looking at his charge sternly. He reeked of alcohol and the barmaid's perfume clung to his clothes. 

"I know," Blahr giggled.

"If you'll permit me, Dori," James indicated for the barmaid to stand up, which she did reluctantly. She had hoped to have a tumble with the prince before the night was out, even though the young prince might not remember it in the morning. She knew she would have. 

Then James helped his friend stand. Blahr wobbled on his feet and then staggered with James to the door. James nodded to the innkeeper, for his continued silence, as they left the tavern.

James soon found Blahr's horse and draped the prince over his saddle. It was an undignified way for a prince to travel, but he didn't think he was sober enough to sit upright.

Using his senses James determined the quickest way back to the castle through the dark forest. The king had bestowed these amazing abilities on him to protect the prince; ironically he thought that it wasn't to protect him from the dangers of a drunken binge. Oh well, whatever worked. 

It was late when they reached the castle. They had gotten over the drawbridge, the guards averting their eyes from the sight of their prince and heir draped over the saddle of his horse, talking none stop to his horse's feet. James had to wake the stable lad to care for their horses. Blahr was talking to the other horses at this point. 

Trying to walk an inebriated Blahr to his room would have taken forever. At this time of night the castle was quiet, so James guided his friend over his shoulder and carried him to his room. Blahr was muttering something incoherent as they moved. James just nodded his head nonchalantly at any guards they encountered along the way, as if it was an everyday occurrence that the heir to the kingdom would be draped over the shoulder of his protector, and kept walking. 

Gently he lowered his prince onto his bed. At least Blahr had stopped talking now. James moved to the windows and drew the curtains. As he did so he could see some lights in the forest in the valley below the castle. They looked to be at least some six or seven leagues away. There was a cluster of lights which looked like small bonfires. Even with his enhanced eyesight the knight couldn't see what they were, but James was curious about them. 

Now Blahr started giggling uncontrollably from his supine position on the bed, so James pushed aside thoughts of the distant lights, drew the curtains and then returned to his charge. Though Blahr was unco-operative, the knight managed to get the prince undressed and under the covers. Blahr was already half asleep. James took a moment to look at his charge's face. The young prince had the weight of the world on his shoulders. The knight wondered what gods had deemed that Blahr be born a prince. He was too sensitive and gentle to have the welfare of a kingdom on his shoulders one day. James silently vowed to help and prepare his friend anyway he could for the day when he became king. He knew Blahr had the makings of being a good king; he just had to guide his conscience into letting him be one.

James left Blahr to sleep off his drunkness and retired to his own chamber.

########## 

James entered Blahr's bedroom and walked over to the curtains. He pulled the velvet covers aside and the room flooded with light. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining in and the knight could feel the warmth of the new day through the window. He turned to look at the bed. There was an unmoving mound under the covers.

"Morning, my prince, it is a glorious day."

"Go away, James," the mound said. "I'm not feeling very well this morning."

"That's because you have a hangover, my prince."

The covers moved and Blahr's face appeared amongst the rumpled covers. His eyes squinted in the harsh light cascading into his room. 

"I went to the tavern didn't I?" the prince replied. 

"You did," the knight said trying not to smile. 

"I feel like I'm already dead. My body just doesn't know it yet."

"Here drink this, the Wizard Terrax swears by it," James said as he walked over to the bed.

"What's in it?"

"You probably don't want to know."

Blahr sat up and took the proffered mug. He looked inside and saw a slightly greeny yellow liquid. The prince took a sniff and his stomach threatened to rebel. He rejected the mug.

"I think I'd rather keep the hangover."

"As you wish, my prince. By the way, your father wishes to speak to you when you are feeling up to it."

James tried to retake the mug but the prince held onto it. Raising it to his lips the young prince downed the concoction in one go. It tasted as fowl as it looked. It threatened to make a reappearance for a few moments but then settled. 

"Where is my father?" Blahr asked and still grimacing from the taste of the wizard's hangover cure.

"Eating breakfast in his suite."

"I won't disturb him," Blahr said and then lay back. He had a huge headache; his head was threatening to cleave in two.

"Is he angry with me?" the prince asked in a quiet voice.

"No, a little disappointed maybe."

"The way I reacted over that poacher?"

"No, he understands your compassionate nature. The fact that you took your anger out in a common tavern and at the bottom of a mug of ale."

"He knows I went to the tavern?"

"We were witnessed by numerous guards upon our return."

"I've been going to that tavern for years," Blahr replied. 

"He knows that. It's just your timing this time and the fact that you don't normally get drunk out of your mind. Blahr, your father loves you very much. He has ruled this kingdom since before you were born. I think he wonders sometimes if it might be too much of a burden for you."

"Do you think that?" Blahr asked, almost afraid to hear what his protector replied.

"No, I think you will be the best king this kingdom will ever have. I just think sometimes you don't think you are worthy of it. My prince, it is your birthright."

"I understand," Blahr replied. "You want me to grow up don't you and start taking things more responsibly. I understand that, James, I do, but when I hear men like that Vahen speaking about other people like they are worthless, it just makes my blood boil. We are all the same inside; we are just men, no more no less. Yet because he is a king he thinks he is better than everyone else."

"That, my prince, is why you will make a great king. You understand people."

Blahr couldn't help but smile at his guardian's logic. Whatever Terrax had put in that brew was definitely working; the prince was beginning to feel a little better already. 

"James, would you tell Jed and Coln that I'd like a hot bath. I smell like the tavern."

Jed and Coln were castle employees who were on hand to see to the prince's needs and they would see that hot water was boiled and brought up to a nearby bathing room for the prince. 

"Already seen to, my prince," then James stopped and listened for a moment. "It sounds like your bath is ready as we speak."

"James, what would I do without you?" Blahr responded and threw back the covers. 

"You would do just fine, my prince," James replied softly. He picked some clean clothes for his charge and followed him to the bathing room.

########

After a light breakfast, Blahr knocked on the door to his father's study. Upon entering he found his father poring over a large pile of scrolls on his desk; forever doing his duty of keeping the kingdom and castle running smoothly. 

"Morning, Father," Blahr greeted cheerfully, trying to gauge his father's mood.

"Ah, there you are, Blahr. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Father," Blahr replied feeling a little embarrassed about his hangover. "James said you wanted to see me. What about?"

"Nothing important, I just wanted to spend a little time with my son."

"I wish we could spend more time together."

"I know, but ruling a kingdom is a full time occupation and then some," Caedmon replied truthfully and then smiled. "Come; give your old man a hug."

It was rare that father and son could show affection to each other. In public they always had to show an air of aloofness, but when they were alone they could dispense with etiquette and be father and son for a few precious minutes.

"What are your plans for today?" the king asked after he had released his son.

"James and I have sword practice this morning. Then we are going for a ride. James thought he saw several lights in the forests north of the castle last night; it's probably just some hunters or travellers, but you know James."

"Sounds like you have a full day. Tonight is the final banquet for Vahen. He returns home tomorrow."

"Father, I know King Vahen is your friend but…"

"You don't like him."

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be so obvious."

"Don't be sorry, my son, I don't particularly like him either."

"What?!" Blahr was incredulous. "But he's your good friend."

"Blahr, you have a lot to learn about ruling a kingdom."

"So it seems," the prince managed to utter.

"Our kingdoms have been at peace for fifty years. If that means I have to be nice and hospitable to a neighbouring king, be his friend and laugh at his jokes, then for my kingdom I can do that."

Blahr was remembering what he had told his protector earlier about growing up, seems he still had a lot of that to do. He wondered if he would ever truly understand the machinations of ruling a kingdom.

"I understand, Father," Blahr replied deep in thought.

"I thought you would," the king said as he smiled proudly at his son.

##########

Blahr and James were sparring on the jousting field behind the castle. James had tutored Blahr in sword fighting since the prince had first been able to hold a sword. James himself had been tutored when he was growing up by a master swordsman employed by his wealthy father. By the time he had entered the army he had been a proficient swordsman. Blahr's diligence with the sword had paid off and the pupil was now equal to the master. Their sparring could go on for lengthy periods, neither finding an opening the other could exploit. 

Blahr and James had exchanged blows with their wooden and lightweight sparring swords that didn't have any edges, though a nasty whack could leave a bruise behind. Blahr was still not feeling a hundred per cent and his hangover, though nearly gone, was still making his head feel a little woolly. 

"James, do you know how that man Garford fares?"

"Rafus took him home at the king's request and later went back to check on him. Seems the king had had the same idea and sent his wizard along to do any healing that was required." Blahr listened to that and his heart lightened. He should have known that even though his father had to order the sentence; he still cared to make sure the man was alright. "Terrax couldn't give the man his hand back but he made sure there was no infection and the wound is now healed."

The knight and prince exchanged another round of blows. When they backed off again to circle each other, James continued.

"Rafus told me that he has a cousin who is a messenger. When the man is able to work again he thinks he can get him a job. It doesn't take two hands to carry a message."

"That's good," Blahr replied grateful that the man would soon be on his feet again and be able to provide for his family legitimately. Blahr made a mental note to thank Rafus later.

As James and Blahr circled each other, the knight could see one of Vahen's men approaching. With disgust he saw that it was Vulcan. The first Blahr knew of his approach was when the man started laughing.

"In Han Chelan we use real swords when we spar. We use every opportunity to make every fight seem as real as possible," Vulcan replied proudly.

"In Cascadia we prefer a soldier to live and fight another day," James retorted.

"In Han Chelan the weak soldiers who are killed are replaced by stronger ones."

"You can't have many soldiers left then," the knight replied sweetly and turned away, his back now Vulcan. But he could feel Vulcan's eyes boring into him.

Blahr rolled his eyes, just what he needed two posturing warriors.

"My knight and I were just about to finish our session," Blahr said calmly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Such a pity," Vulcan replied his dark brown eyes glittering dangerously. "I was looking forward to besting a girl like you." 

Even though his back was to the warrior, James knew the jibe was meant for him.

Blahr groaned. That was one thing you never did to a proud warrior like James - insult him. James stiffened. He was aware that everyone in the practice yard had stopped what they were doing and were now listening to the exchange between the two men.

Blahr looked at his guardian. James had a dangerous half smile on his lips. /This did not look good,/ Blahr thought as the knight turned to look the visiting warrior in the eye.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"No chance of that, sport," Vulcan replied unctuously and reaching for the sword at his waist.

James looked for his sword lying at the side of the practice area, where he had left it as he and Blahr practiced with their wooden counterparts.

"If you are going to do this, practice swords only!!" Blahr shouted. James and Vulcan looked at the young prince. "That is my command." Blahr said firmly to his protector and then turned his attention towards Vulcan. "Do not forget you are a visitor in my kingdom."

The large foreign soldier dipped his head at the prince. "As you wish, Prince Blahr," he replied though he sounded like he was chewing a wasp at the same time, the words were so difficult for him to acknowledge.

With wooden swords in hand and a large group of onlookers watching them, James and Vulcan started to circle each other, sizing each other up. Vulcan was left handed and with him holding his sword the same side as his opponent was a little off putting for some opponents. Suddenly Vulcan lunged at James and only James' superior reflexes allowed him to deflect the blows. He was on the offensive as Vulcan harried and slashed at him relentlessly. He was obviously a warrior who liked to attack and beat his opponent quickly, and didn't like a prolonged battle. James knew then he would win. He could easily defend himself until the large warrior was tired and he would then be able to defeat him easily.

James used all his concentration to defend the savage blows; his wooden sword was ringing with every blow, the vibrations going up into his hand and wrist. James was able to get in a few attacking blows but the visiting warrior was able to parry them. James had to concede the man was good, a little over confident but he could afford to be with his bulk and skill, most opponents he could probably beat easily. But James wasn't any opponent. 

James saw his moment; he managed to disarm the warrior, his sword flying in the air which James then deftly caught. Vulcan was astonished for a few seconds, unsure what had happened. Then he saw the smile on James' face and the fact that he now had two swords in his hand. The surrounding crowd cheered James on. Vulcan's face turned to rage and he reached for a knife concealed in his boot.

Blahr saw the move and raised his sword, which he had reclaimed when the match had begun.

"I do not think bad sportsmanship is any better thought of in your country than it is in mine," the young prince said calmly but emphatically.

"Forgive me," the big warrior replied and raising his hand again without his knife. "That was a good match, Knight James." Vulcan grudgingly admitted. "You will have to show me that move some day," the warrior added trying to deflect his earlier show of poor sportsmanship.

"That's one move I haven't even shown my apprentice," James replied and smiling broadly.

With a final nod at the prince, the Han Chelan warrior stalked away. When he had gone Blahr turned to his guardian.

"Are you alright, James?"

"Fine, my prince," James replied. 

"So, James," the prince said earnestly. "Why haven't you shown me that move?"

"Because I just made it up," the knight replied laughing.

Blahr started laughing too and shook his head. His protector was always resourceful and full of surprises. They had finished for the day and started their walk back into the castle to wash and change their clothes. James could see Vulcan talking to two of his fellow warriors, he focused his hearing on what they were saying, but it was just idle chatter. 

James had a feeling that one day he and Vulcan would come to blows again, but this time, Blahr wouldn't be there to stop them. It would be a fight to the death. James knew he was a master swordsman, but Vulcan was good too; and who knew what the outcome might be. James brushed aside thoughts of inconsequential things; he was probably just being melodramatic. Instead James concentrated his attention back on what was really important, protecting and serving his prince.

Later they went for a ride. James wanted to check the area around the location of where he had seen those lights the previous night. They soon found the area thanks to James' acute sense of smell. James could smell the residual odour of the camp fires in the air. He followed the faint traces until they came to a clearing where there was evidence of a camp. There were the remains of several fires. The ash was now hours' cold but there was clear evidence of camp activity. James heightened senses could detect where men had slept on the ground, and where grass had not sprung back completely. Horses had been picketed and piles of manure littered the ground beyond the camp.

"These were the lights you saw last night," Blahr stated as he gazed at the ashes and James nodded. "How many do you think camped here?" Blahr asked.

"Twenty, possibly thirty."

"Who do you think they were?"

"I'm not sure," the knight replied. "It could have been gypsies but there are no wagon tracks. None of our men were out last night; everyone is at the castle with the visiting king. It could have just been a family or a group of travellers passing through."

"A large group," Blahr replied thoughtfully.

It was unusual but not unknown. Whoever they were they had now moved on. It was getting late and it was time to return to the castle for the visiting king's final banquet.

#########

The final banquet was in full swing. Everyone had eaten their fill and now it was time for the speeches. King Caedmon was giving his speech.

"Sadly, it is time for my friend King Vahen to return to his own kingdom tomorrow. It is hoped that the king is able to visit us again and soon."

James was patrolling the area behind the top table where his prince and king sat with the visiting dignitaries. James was listening to his king but he was also listening beyond the room to the machinations of the castle. He knew the everyday sounds of the castle; the kitchen staff at work, the other castle workers; they all had a pattern and a sound that he knew well. But now he was hearing something else, something that didn't belong. He quickly despatched Henrik, one of the king's guards to check it out. Henrik was from a country far to the north but he had been in the service to the king a long time. There was no loyal a man in his adopted country, so James has no compunction about despatching the man to be his eyes and ears. 

A few minutes later and Henrik rushed back into a banqueting room. He whispered to James who immediately grabbed his sword. Blahr had been surreptitiously watching James conspiring with Henrik, the guard leaving the room and quickly returning. His gait was agitated and urgent. The young prince saw his protector's actions and immediately detected that something was wrong and stood up. The king stopped his speech on seeing his son rise. Blahr would not interrupt him unless there was a good reason. 

Caedmon could see Blahr looking towards James.

"James, what's going on?" the king asked.

"My lord, some of King Vahen's men have stormed the castle." He could now hear the sounds of sword upon sword in the castle. The king's guards were already engaging the invaders.

"What do you mean stormed, James? Vahen has a retinue of men with him."

"No, I mean the extra men from Han Chelan have been let purposely into the castle."

Now James knew what the campsite had meant, extra men of Vahen's waiting for the signal to invade the castle. 

"What is the meaning of this, Vahen?" the king demanded.

Vahen didn't have time to speak; the main doors to the banqueting room opened and armed men suddenly rushed inside. They were wearing the purple and black livery of Han Chelan. Their swords were drawn and they immediately started to attack and kill the people inside the banqueting room. The room filled with screams as civilians, who had gone to the banquet to eat and enjoy conversation, were suddenly fighting for their lives. The king's men sprung into action to defend their kinsmen. The frantic sounds of battle reverberated round the room. 

Rafus and Henrik moved to protect their king as James moved to Blahr's side, handing his prince his sword that he had brought to the banquet. James had not trusted the visiting king, his natural instincts to protect his prince didn't allow for him to trust easily. Vahen had moved to the side and was flanked by a retinue of his bodyguards. 

Blahr started to move towards the visiting king wanting to run him through with his sword now that he gripped its familiar weight in his hands, but James stopped him.

"No, my prince, wait for them to come to us."

James didn't want his prince endangered unnecessarily, that was what the king had guards for.

The sounds of battle reverberated round the room. James looked at the king who nodded at his son's protector, as something unspoken passed between them.

"Wizard, the Rainbow Spell now!!" the king commanded.

"Yes, sire," Terrax replied. He had been using his magic to disable any of Vahen's men he could without injuring any of his own people. 

The king looked at his son for a moment as the wizard began his spell. Then a shimmering light began to form around Blahr and James.

"What's going on?" Blahr asked as he noticed the light. "Father?" Blahr looked over at his father.

"I love you, son," Caedmon replied, love and pride in his eyes and in his voice.

Then Vahen's men breached the king's last line of defence, H and Rafus fought valiantly, shielding their king and matching every sword strike of Vahen's men. But even their fighting abilities were no match for the overwhelming numbers of the visiting king's men. H and Rafus were defeated and the aggressors swarmed towards Caedmon and Terrax.

"Father!!" Blahr screamed and took a step forward to protect his father, but James grabbed his prince and held on to him.

"James, let me go!" Blahr screamed. "I command you, let me go!!"

"I can't, my prince," the knight responded holding on tighter to his prince, even as the prince struggled even harder to get loose and aid his father. "I'm sorry, Blahr," James whispered to his friend.

A humming assaulted James' sensitive ears, as Terrax's spell built up to its completion. The last things James and Blahr saw was the wizard cry out as a sword penetrated his body and the light around them wobbled and shimmered for a moment. Then Blahr stopped all struggles as he saw his father fall, disappearing beneath a group of four of Vahen's men as they overwhelmed him.

Then they were both totally enshrouded by the white light, and the horrific scene unfolding in the castle vanished before them.

##########

PART 2

The light faded and Blahr and James materialised in a field. The knight released his prince who sank to his knees. Blahr couldn't hold back the tears for his father. James left his friend to his grief for a moment as he checked their perimeter with his senses. There was nothing living for some distance. It was dark and peaceful.

James didn't say anything to the prince but before everything had faded he had heard Vahen laugh and then boldly say.

"Finally, Cascadia is mine."

The thought left James with a feeling of dread. Cascadia was now in Vahen's hands.

"My father!" Blahr cried. "How could you let this happen?!" Blahr accused angrily, his tears turning to anger.

"Because of this," James replied and showed his prince the twenty-three year old brand on his arm. "When you were only a few days old your father had the wizard prepare a spell that would transport you away from the castle to safety should you ever be in danger. I was to accompany you to safeguard you."

"That was when I was a baby. I'm a grown man now; I should be back there defending my king, my people."

"Blahr, you know I am loyal to you. I would die for you. But I also swore allegiance to your father first that I would protect you for as long as I lived. I took that vow seriously, I still do. My king gave me an order that day to protect you and that is what I have always done. What I will continue to do for as long as this body draws breath. You would have died too if you had stayed."

"Do you think my father is dead?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," James replied truthfully. 

"I can't believe that snake Vahen is behind this. He pretended to be my father's friend and all the while he was planning a coup. Damn him! We have to get back to the castle. What if my father is…" and Blahr couldn't finish the sentence. He could vividly see his father fall to the ground.

"Don't think about that just now. There was a second plan after the Rainbow Spell was completed. We were to wait for the wizard to come for us when it was safe. Only…"

"Only what?"

"I think the spell has gone a bit awry."

"Awry?" Blahr wasn't liking the sound of this. "James?"

"We were supposed to materialise at a cave a few miles north of the castle where provisions have been stored ready, all these years, for such an occurrence." James closed his eyes for a moment. "I saw Terrax get run through with a sword. Performing the spell he didn't have time to protect himself. I don't think he's coming for us. We're on our own."

"Wonderful," Blahr replied standing up and brushing away his tears. Now the initial shock of the events of the castle were wearing off, anger was replacing the grief and the prince knew he needed to return to the castle as soon as possible. Blahr glanced round at the darkness surrounding them. "So, where are we?"

"I have no idea," James replied. "We need to wait until morning so we can check our position."

"Anything could have happened to my father and the people at the castle by then."

"Blahr, there's nothing else we can do."

James cast his senses out but there was still nothing and no one around them.

"We need to wait until daybreak, my prince."

"Daybreak!" Blahr shouted, "but..." his choler was gone, he knew his friend was right, he had protected him all these years unerringly. They dug in and settled in for the night. They sat with a large oak tree to their backs.

"Get some sleep, Blahr, we'll start back home at dawn."

Blahr nodded but wasn't sure he would be able to sleep. He couldn't get the scene at the banqueting hall out of his head: His father falling; falling beneath a wave of enemy soldiers. Blahr thought that scene would haunt his nightmares forever. 

James catnapped all night, waking often, too concerned to protect his prince in an unknown situation to rest fitfully. Blahr was restless all night, reliving the terrible scene over and over in his sleep. Not just his father, but good men like Henrik and Rafus, men he had known most of his life, falling to the sword.

Morning came, offering a golden splendour of colour on the eastern horizon. As soon as the night had given way to the day, James stood up with a silent groan. He hadn't slept on a hard surface since his time in the army. He had been in teens then and he reasoned he was getting too old for this now. Then he glanced at the sleeping form of the heir to the kingdom and he knew why he did this.

The knight was checking their perimeter with his senses. All was quiet. Birds chorused the new day and it was already warming up. James looked down at his charge who was still moving restlessly. The more sleep he got the better. Who knew where they were and how to even get home. Even if they did make it back to the castle, what would they find? The castle sacked its inhabitants dead or enslaved to a new king? James knew it would be different to the life they knew whatever they found.

James gently shook Blahr's shoulder.

"Wake up, my prince, we need to move."

Blahr stirred and then shot up into a sitting position.

"James, I had the most terrible dr..." but then the prince realised where he was and that it wasn't a dream but all too real. Blahr's shoulders slumped and he felt such terrible desolation nearly overwhelm him.

James allowed Blahr a moment's grief and sadness but then he told him they had to move. The knight knew the prince would do what he was told. The prince might technically be his superior, but in all things security and military, Blahr always deferred to his judgement.

Blahr was still understandably in shock from the previous night's events. James understood that, but he also knew he needed Blahr fully functioning and alert. Anything or anyone could be in the surrounding woods, it would need both of them to get them out of the situation they found themselves in. 

James craned his enhanced hearing and could hear a small stream nearby.

"Come, my prince," James said and proffered his arm. Blahr grasped it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "There's a stream nearby."

The stream in question was a gurgling little brook that twisted between slightly higher moss encrusted banks.

James put his hand in the water and raised a palm full of water. He sniffed it and then dipped a finger in from his free hand and tasted it. There was a slight mineral taste but he could detect nothing in the water that could be harmful.

"It's safe to drink," he told his charge as he put both his hands in the water and raised a palmful of water to his lips, his eyes never leaving their surroundings. The water was cold and refreshing. After a few moments ne noticed Blahr was not drinking.

"Blahr, you need to drink."

"Huh," the prince replied still looking dazed and shocked.

"Drink," James reiterated gently.

The prince nodded and then began to drink. He hadn't realised how thirsty he was until the cold water was sliding down his throat.

James watched his charge with concern, it was understandable that Blahr was still a little dazed from the events of the previous night, but at the same time he had to snap out of it. They both needed their wits about them if they were going to survive.

James splashed water on his face and then glanced around them. They were surrounded by trees in all directions. They had to choose a direction to go in. Judging by the location of the sun and where it rose at Cascade Castle, the knight had a hunch that home was to their south. Could he risk everything on a hunch?

The other problem was food. James had been taught how to fend for himself during his time in the army in case there was ever a time he was separated from his men. He had taught Blahr certain things from when he had been a young child, the dangers of touching insects that could sting, not to eat berries that were poisonous. That had been out of necessity to keep his prince from harm; but this was now about survival.

Their thirsts slaked they set off to the south. James checked their surroundings constantly as they walked, partly to detect any danger but also to keep on alert for anything edible. James took the lead with Blahr a step behind him. The young prince was silent the whole morning. 

"Blahr, are you alright?" James asked trying to be considerate to what his prince was going through.

"I don't know, James, I can't get the picture of my father falling beneath Vahen's men. I should have... should have..." Blahr looked away angrily.

"You blame me don't you for your father's death?"

"Don't say that!" Blahr snapped, his eyes full of anger whipped back to his protector. "He's not dead. He can't be dead."

"It's alright to feel the anger, Blahr, use it to fight back. We will do everything we can to get the kingdom back from Vahen's clutches."

Blahr hadn't thought of that, all he had been able to see was his father's form vanishing beneath warriors with swords, and how powerless he had been to do anything to stop it. Blahr pushed the terrible scene away. Of course Vahen had wanted Cascadia. Cascadia was a rich country, fertile with extensive woodland and good mineral deposits. Blahr wanted Vahen to die, like his father had, by the sword, his sword. A steely resolve crept into Blahr's eyes. James was right he needed to direct the anger and pain of loss. He knew he had to admit that his father was probably dead, his father was unarmed, his wizard procuring the spell that had saved his and James' lives, unable to help him. Reality began to sink in, as much as he wanted it not to be, his father, his king, was dead. Vahen had no right to be king of Cascadia. He was Caedmon's heir, the throne was rightly his. But more than that, the people of Cascadia deserved a better king than Vahen. 

They had to return to Cascade Castle and free the people of Cascadia.

Blahr needed James for that.

"Well, my friend, we need to return home as soon as possible. Use your senses to help us get home as quickly as we can."

James smiled at his prince and nodded. There was determination in his charge, the shock had been replaced by resolve and purpose; that he could use. With renewed purpose they set off. 

##########

They walked for most of the day steadily going uphill. Trees continued to surround them and not giving away any landmarks so they could assess their position. They encountered no people but James heard the occasional deer or rabbit in the undergrowth. Late afternoon they came to an escarpment, with a sheer drop in front of them. The floor at the base of the sheer drop was of interminable distance but James estimated it to be at least five hundred feet straight down. The cliff was steep and precipitous and they would be unable to climb down. The vista before them was magnificent, verdant forest lined the floor with a large river meandering through it. The sun glinted off the surface of the river. To the right was a large lake. James studied the shape of the lake. It was elliptical and extremely long, going off into the distance. James also recognised the lake.

"James, do you know where we are?" Blahr asked.

The knight was silent as he calculated the connotations of where they were in relation to home. 

"Do you recognise the lake?" Blahr asked more firmly and again James remained silent. 

It wasn't very often that Blahr pulled rank on his protector but his patience was wearing thin and he needed answers.

"James!"

"It's called Jasmin Lake," James eventually replied. "When I was in the army part of our training involved geography. We had to memorise all the kingdom's landmarks. Jasmine Lake is very unique in its shape, I would recognise it anywhere. We are a very long way from home, my prince. At least 200 leagues."

"200 leagues," Blahr whispered to himself. That was a very long way. Blahr had never been so far from home. Cascadia seemed almost unattainable. /Would he ever see his home again?/ Blahr thought.

"So far," Blahr stated despondently. He had thought that they would only be a few leagues from the castle not hundreds. Blahr would not be defeated. "James, you know this land. We need to get home as quickly as possible. How can we achieve this?"

James was thinking. The trek would be arduous. Was the prince up to it? He had to be. They needed to find the quickest and easiest way. Would Blahr be recognised for the prince he was? News of the coup would soon spread throughout the kingdom. There would be unrest as some opposed the new regime. Should they avoid people at all cost? They needed horses otherwise it would take them a lot longer to reach Cascade Castle, but the problem was academic anyway as they had no money to purchase them. James did ponder for a moment if he should risk stealing them. Garford, the poacher, had had his hand removed for killing one of the king's deer. Horse thieves were unceremoniously hanged. Was it worth the risk? He couldn't afford to leave his prince alone. Blahr was an excellent swordsman and could protect himself; but he was one man and Vahen's men might be looking for him. Vahen's army would have seen them disappear and would have searched the castle for them. They would be on alert as Vahen would expect Blahr to respond to the overthrow of his father and kingdom. James decided to take it one problem at a time. They had to circumvent the escarpment first.

James did keep one thought to himself; with the king more than likely dead and Blahr, the only heir missing, and the kingdom now in enemy hands. Maybe it was best for them to hide and go into exile, somewhere where Blahr wasn't known. The prince would be safe then. But James knew Blahr wouldn't go for it. He would want to avenge his father and also he had always had a sense of devotion and service to the people. He wouldn't abandon them now and leave them to be subjected to Vahen's reign. 

They followed the edge of the escarpment to the east for the rest of the day looking for a way down. James foraged as they moved. He'd picked edible berries, which they'd eaten on the move, but now it was nearing sunset and James decided to stop for the night. Blahr wanted to keep moving, each step taking them closer to home; but the knight pointed out how long their journey was and that they both needed rest and food or they wouldn't make it at all.

So far they had encountered no people and any animals that James heard steered well clear of them, so they were not used to people. The knight reasoned they were in a pretty remote part of Cascadia. 

So far the weather had held, all they needed was for it to rain. The land began to descend and James steered them away from the escarpment and made for a river he had heard to their right. This was a fast moving watercourse, with white water foaming over unseen rocks below the surface. They left the escarpment behind them and then followed the river downstream to an area where it widened and was shallow and calmer near the bank. 

"My prince, would you collect some fire wood, but watch out for snakes and spiders."

Blahr rolled his eyes at his protector who was constantly looking out for him.

"What are you going to be doing?" Blahr asked.

"Scaring us up some dinner," the knight replied cheerfully.

"I'm not eating grubs or worms, I remember you telling me of your army survival training."

"Grubs and worms are very nutritional."

"But disgusting," the prince retorted. "So what are we going to eat?"

"Fish," James replied with a grin.

"I seem to have left my fishing pole at home," the prince replied not a little sarcastically.

"Who needs a fishing pole," James replied grinning even more.

James could be insufferable at time, Blahr thought as he watched his protector remove his boots and socks and roll up his trouser legs. Then he drew his sword and waded into the shallow river. 

Blahr watched the knight for a few moments and then went about gathering some firewood, mindful, as his protector had expressed, about the poisonous spiders and snakes that were indigenous to Cascadia. 

Blahr gathered an armful of dead branches and then returned to the river. James was still in the water, he was knee deep in the water, and was bent over and intently watching the water. The prince knew he was using the enhanced sight his father had gifted to him. Thoughts of his father made Blahr sad for a moment and he felt his loss acutely but accepting he was gone had helped heal a little of his pain. There wasn't any sign of any fish yet Blahr realised wryly; hoping that it wasn't grubs and worms on the menu after all.

James was stock still as his pale blue eyes glided over the surface of the water looking for any movement beneath. Blahr watched him for a few moments and then returned to the forest to find more wood to see them through the night.

When next Blahr returned to their impromptu camp, James was on the bank and had formed a circle of stones and had crisscrossed layers of the dead wood Blahr had collected within the circle. He was also descaling and gutting two nice sized trout. 

Blahr put his next load of firewood down next to the fire.

"I see the fishing is good in this part of the kingdom," Blahr remarked, a little in awe that his protector had indeed managed to catch some fish.

"Indeed," the knight replied, proud that he had been able to catch the fish and provide for his prince.

"How did you catch them?"

"A well timed jab with my sword?"

"How did you manage to do that? The surface of the water is very deceptive."

"It seems my eyesight naturally compensated for any difference. I hit where I aimed."

Blahr was looking at the wood. "How are you going to cook them?"

"Remember that stone I picked up this morning," and Blahr nodded. He had seen James pick up a small grey white stone that morning. 

"Watch."

Blahr watched as James prepared some kindling and then he struck his dagger down against the sharp edge of the small stone. Sparks flew off and some landed in the kindling. James immediately blew on it and the kindling erupted into flames. He fed it onto the wood and soon a fire was blazing.

"It's flint isn't it, James?" Blahr suddenly realised.

"Yes, you do remember my lessons," the knight replied pleased. "I taught you how to create a fire by striking metal against flint when we went camping, when you were a child."

"I remember how exciting it was to see the sparks appear from nowhere," the prince reminisced.

James skewered the fish and soon had them roasting over the blazing fire. Darkness descended on them, the sun long since set. Blahr glanced up at the sky watching the stars twinkle into appearance one by one.

James and Blahr lay beside the crackling fire looking up at the stars. Blahr was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" James suddenly asked.

"When I was a child my father told me that my mother was a star in heaven. Do you remember?" Blahr was contemplative, his gaze still on the majestic sky above them.

"I remember." The knight had been everywhere the young prince had been; and that included being within sight and earshot when father and son shared personal time together. "Which one?"

"That one, right above us and to the right of those two stars close together," and Blahr pointed at a bright star.

James' superior eyesight followed the track where his friend was pointing. He could see a red tinge to the star as it twinkled.

"I always took comfort from that," the prince replied philosophically. "That mother was looking down and watching me. I wish I had known her," he added sadly.

"You're father loved your mother very much," James stated.

"Do you think so?" Blahr asked, almost needing the verbal verification.

James nodded. "He never looked at another woman, not before and not since your mother died. People in your father's position can have any woman they want, they often have mistresses even though they are married; but I know your father has never been with another woman, with my senses I would have known if he had. The King held your mother in such high esteem that no woman ever compared to her. That is rare and you should be very proud of your father."

"I am," the young prince replied. "Was," he amended sadly and then turned his attention back to the diamond studded sky, so his protector wouldn't see the tears well in his eyes.

"At least your father loved you, mine was glad when I ran away from home and joined the army."

"You never talk about your family," Blahr stated.

"Not much to talk about," James explained. "I was an inconvenience, I wasn't planned or wanted. My parents enjoyed a life of opulence and pleasure, the last thing they needed was an encumbrance. After I was born I was raised by a succession of nannies and housekeepers as my parents continued to entertain and make more money. They showered me with everything I ever needed but never love. I should have had a sibling, a younger brother or sister, but they terminated the pregnancy. Didn't want another brat to jeopardise their lifestyle."

"Oh James, I didn't know that. I'm so sorry."

"I left home three months before my fifteenth birthday. I couldn't stand another day in that house. I was big for my age and joined the army on my fifteenth birthday. Then when your father offered me the role of your protector I jumped at the chance. I could see the way your father looked at you as he held you in his arms. I knew you were loved and I wanted to become part of a family like that. Surrounded by the love of a family I never had." 

"Do you know how your parents are? Whether they are alive or dead?" Blahr enquired.

"No and I don't care," James replied vehemently.

"They're still your parents."

"In name only. I never think about them. They've never tried to find me."

"Perhaps they have looked," Blahr replied trying to sound optimistic. 

"No, my father is a very rich man. If he wanted to he has the resources to find me. He just doesn't, neither of them care about me. They never have done."

Blahr felt sad for his friend. He'd carried that round with him all these years, thinking that his parents, who gave him life, regretted that decision. 

"I have often wondered," James began and then paused. "Why they didn't terminate me like they did my younger sibling. It would have been so much easier on them if they had done so."

"They had their reasons. Who knows what a parent really thinks," Blahr added. "I've often thought if my father would have been happier if you had have been born to him instead of me," Blahr confessed a little sadly.

"Blahr, how can you say such a thing!!" James replied astonished.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He thinks of you like a son."

"Blahr, I have never tried to usurp your position as prince with your father."

"I know that," Blahr replied. "It's just you're so good at making decisions."

"And it's scary now that you're king."

Blahr hadn't dared even contemplate that thought that he was now head of the kingdom. 

"My prince, I…though I should be calling you, my king."

Blahr shook his head. "No, James, not until we reach home and I know the fate of my father. I still cling, no matter how desperate that is, that he is alive and still our king."

"As you wish, my prince."

"I might not have a kingdom to rule," Blahr added defeatedly.

"We'll get the kingdom back."

"We are but two, James, how can we possible overthrow a monarch like Vahen? His kingdom has one of the toughest armies in the known kingdoms."

"Our army is also to be feared. There are ways, my prince. The other kingdoms for a start, they will be worried when word reaches them that Vahen not only wants Cascadia but more than likely the other kingdoms as well. Vahen could soon be running back to Han Chelan with his tail between his legs."

"He may do a deal with the other kingdoms, that if he is allowed to keep Cascadia he won't invade the other kingdoms."

"A man like Vahen will always want more. What is not his to possess. My prince, I gave your father my oath twenty-three years ago that I would always protect you. I now give my oath to you," James said solemnly, "that I will not rest until you are crowned King of Cascadia."

James did not bandy such words lightly and Blahr felt reassured they would both do whatever was in their power to release Cascadia from Vahen's grip.

"Now if my nose doesn't deceive me," James said as he sniffed the air "the trout are ready. Let's eat."

##########

Next morning, they ate some cold left over trout, not wanting to bother relighting a fire. They washed in the sheltered area of the raging river and then set off once more on their journey.

They followed the white river for two more days stopping near sunset each day to camp, when James would fish and they would talk and watch the night sky. If not for the uncertainty back home Blahr enjoyed the simple life and his time with James. Here he was just Blahr not a prince of the realm, not a potential king. James and Blahr had often camped together when Blahr was young, the king wanting his son to learn about nature. The kingdom was as much about the animals and plant life as it was about her people.

Next day the river intersected a road so they decide to follow the road. There would be no more fresh fish but the road was heading in the general direction they needed to go. The road was rough but wide enough for carts to traverse. James kept his senses tuned for signs of travellers in either direction. Occasionally the road would intersect another which would go off to the right or left, but James and Blahr kept going south.

The trees began to disperse and become less frequent and the land became flatter with large areas of grassland.

It was afternoon and James was just wondering where they could camp for the night when he spotted a building ahead of them at the side of the road. As they got closer they could see it was an inn. There was a second building at the side of the main building with large doors, where travellers' horses were livered. The knight knew it was going to rain overnight so they needed shelter for that night at least. They had no money for a room but maybe the owner would let them sleep in the livery. It galled James that the prince should have to resort to sleeping in a hay filled barn but that was no worse than sleeping in the open. James weighed up the options of risk. They were a long way from Cascade Castle and no one should recognise the prince or have even heard of the takeover of Cascadia by King Vahen. And judging by their rumpled and soiled clothing and dishevelled appearances, no one would suspect Blahr of being royalty. One thing James knew was that they had to hide their swords. No normal traveller would be armed with such fancy swords. They decided to bury them next to the road before they reached the inn.

As they approached the inn, the sign above the door proclaimed it as "The One-Eyed Cat". James could hear voices inside but it wasn't overly crowded. With his senses on high alert, and prepared to defend his prince at a moment's notice, James pushed open the door of the tavern, with Blahr a step behind him. The interior was gloomy, even in the late afternoon sunlight. The windows were small affairs, hardly letting in any light. Lanterns were lit in sconces on the wall, adding a slightly oily odour to the air. All eyes turned to them as they entered the main room. Then the patrons, mainly men, went back to their drinks or meals. James and Blahr walked to the bar. 

A busty barmaid walked over to them. She was tall for a woman with curly auburn hair that sat on her shoulders and she had sparkling green eyes. 

"What'll it be gents?" she asked.

"Nothing, thank you," James replied pleasantly. "We are looking for work and were wondering if you know of anyone who is recruiting?"

Blahr glanced at his protector out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea work was involved, he wasn't above getting his hands dirty, but they needed to get home as soon as possible. How could they do that if they were working their way back to Cascade Castle?

"Not round here," she replied looking at the two men scrupulously noticing their unkempt hair and soiled appearance of their clothing. They had been travelling for some time by the looks of them.

"My name's Alliana and I'm the owner of The One-Eye Cat. I took over from my late husband."

"I'm Jeffrey and this is my nephew Byron," James replied a little surprised that a woman was owner of the inn. "We have no money but were wondering if we could sleep in the livery overnight."

"We'd be prepared to work for it," Blahr replied, wanting her to know even though they couldn't pay for their lodgings they weren't freeloaders and were willing to pay for it any way necessary.

"I can see you both need a little help," the inn's owner replied. "You're both welcome to sleep here tonight on the house."

Blahr glanced at himself and then at his companion and noticed that they were both distinctly dishevelled and dirty. 

"Why don't you go make yourselves comfortable at a table and I'll bring you a meal over."

"But we can't pay for it," Blahr replied.

"I know," she replied and walked away from the bar and through a door. The smells that came from the open door indicated to James's nose that it was a kitchen. 

James looked round the room. There were a dozen or more tables some with chairs and some with benches either side. The knight chose the table in the furthest corner. He sat with his back to the wall so he could observe the room. Blahr sat in front of him. No one seemed to be paying them any mind so the knight relaxed a little.

Alliana returned a few minutes later with a tray containing two steaming plates of food and two mugs of ale. She put the plates down in front of them. They were heaped with meat, potatoes and vegetables. She put a mug down in front of James and then joked when she put one in front of Blahr.

"I imagine you're old enough to drink this," she said referring to the prince's youthful appearance. 

"More than old enough, good lady," he replied.

"Enjoy your meals," she added and then left them to eat.

As they ate James listened to the conversations in the inn. Blahr knew when his friend was concentrating his senses so he let him do that and kept his attention on the wholesome meal. Blahr couldn't believe how nice the owner of The One-Eyed Cat had been to them, giving them a meal and a place to sleep for the night. The prince knew he shouldn't have been surprised by her generosity; he had always been surrounded by people like that. But he did stop to wonder at times whether it was because he was a prince and no one would ever refuse him anything. Here no one knew who he was and it wasn't because of his position. Blahr hoped he could repay Alliana back one day when the kingdom was restored.

James concluded that there was no gossip in the room about anything that should concern them. He heard Alliana's name mentioned a few times and it seemed she was well liked and respected. It couldn't have been easy for her taking over her late husband's establishment but she had done it with success. The inn was known for its good ale and wholesome meals. A few of the patrons wanted more than a pint pulled but James knew that Alliana could take care of herself.

"May I join you?" Alliana asked after James and Blahr had finished their meals and were quietly talking over their ale.

"Of course," Blahr replied moving over the bench seat to give the bar owner room to sit down beside him.

James was immediately suspicious but her heartbeat and respiration were even, so he could detect no ulterior motives. 

"Thank you for the meal," Blahr said gratefully.

"You're both welcome," she replied. "There's a bath house out back if you both want a hot bath."

"I could kill for one," Blahr replied, that was one thing he had missed. Washing in a cold river, where possible, just didn't cut it.

"I spoke to some of the men who are travelling through here, there's possible work in Andulsa. It's a small town about three leagues south west of here."

James had already heard the patrons talking to the inn's owner about it, but he didn't tell Alliana that.

"You've been so kind to us," Blahr said.

"I must admit to a bit of a selfish reason," Alliana explained. Blahr looked puzzled at the inn's owner. "Byron, you remind me a little of my son. He died six years ago."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Blahr replied. 

"He travelled all over Cascadia. He used to send me letters all the time about his adventures. Then one day I received a letter from a stranger. He told me that Myer, that's my son, was set upon by a group of men. They robbed him and left him for dead. The man who sent me the letter found my son and did what he could. But for the kindness of a stranger my son would have died alone. I vowed then that I would always help those in need who came in through the doors of my inn, as a stranger once tried to help my son. It makes me feel better," she said contemplatively and then smiled. "When I looked at the two of you, when you walked in, you both looked down on your luck and in need of a little help."

"We appreciate your hospitality," James replied, a little guilty for feeling so suspicious about her earlier.

Alliana smiled glad her generosity was appreciated.

"So where are you both from?" she asked.

"The south," James replied vaguely.

"Near Rainier," Blahr replied knowing their accents would likely give them away if he lied.

"I thought I detected Rainier accents in you both. Have you ever been to Cascade Castle?"

"Yes, many times," Blahr replied.

James' eyebrows rose at Blahr's admittance, not wanting the prince to give away who they were, but he didn't add anything to that admittance.

"So what is the king like?"

"Never met him," James replied quickly.

"I met the prince once," Blahr added.

"They say he's very handsome," Alliana said.

"Oh he is, very," Blahr replied mischievously as his protector rolled his eyes.

"Where are you going next?"

"We're not really sure," Blahr replied truthfully. He was relying on his protector to get them both home.

"I thought we might try and get work in Andulsa," James said.

"Alliana, I need another drink!" someone shouted across the room.

"Excuse me, I need to serve someone."

Alliana got up and moved behind the bar. James noticed that more people were entering the inn now as night fell. Not just travellers used the inn but locals as well. Blahr and James were both tired and wanted to retire. The bar was also starting to get smoky from the numerous people smoking. James began to cough a little, his sensitive senses picking up the odour in the air. Alliana came over a short time later.

"It always gets busy at night. I look after the bar during the day on my own but have help at night but even then you can be rushed off your feet. The bathing room's out back," and then she gave James a key. "Room three is free tonight."

"Alliana, you've been more than kind. The livery is more than adequate for our needs," James replied.

"Nonsense, the room is empty; you both might as well make use of it," she replied, not taking no for an answer.

"Thank you," Blahr replied coming to like the idea of sleeping in a real bed that night.

After they had bathed in the deliciously hot water in the bathing room, James and Blahr were now lying beneath clean sheets in pretty comfy beds. Blahr had missed sleeping on a mattress. 

James could still hear people talking in the bar below but he felt reassured that there was no danger nearby.

Blahr lay awake in the darkness, he was tired but sleep wouldn't come yet. He was thinking about Andulsa and whether anyone would recognise him there. He was concerned that someone may have been to Rainier and Cascade Castle. 

"'Jeffrey', are you asleep?" Blahr whispered with a grin.

"No, 'Byron', I am not," came the tired reply.

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything, my prince, I live to serve you," the protector replied earnestly.

"Would you cut my hair?"

James had not expected that.

"Why, Blahr?"

"I'm concerned if someone could recognise me in Andulsa. I know we can't avoid all places where there are people. We need horses and the only way to get them is to work for the money to buy them. I won't steal from anyone, even if that means it takes me longer to get home. Everyone knows the Prince of Cascadia has long curly hair, so I'm hoping that if my hair is short no one will give me a second look."

"That is a sound tactical decision, my prince. But your hair."

"James, it will grow back. We need to do whatever is necessary to reach home and if that means cutting my hair then I am prepared to do that."

"Then I will cut it before we reach Andulsa," James replied proud of his prince.

Blahr closed his eyes then, reassured he had made a wise decision and finally gave in to the tiredness he was feeling.

##########

PART 3

After breakfast, that Alliana insisted they had, Blahr and James left the inn. A few other travellers were still leisurely eating their breakfasts. Alliana wished them well and gave them some bread and cheese for later on their journey. Blahr hoped he could repay the innkeeper for her kindness one day.

Alliana watched Blahr and James walk away. She knew they hadn't told her the truth about who they were and where they were from, but that didn't matter. She could tell they were good men. She had a way of knowing when she met someone, usually within the first few minutes. Alliana could tell if they were good people or potential trouble and liars. These two travellers were searching for something and Alliana hoped they found it. With a final wave she turned and walked back inside her inn to take care of her paying patrons.

James had been aware of Alliana watching them. When he was sure she had gone back inside the inn, they doubled back and retrieved their swords from where they had buried them the day before. Then they began the walk to Andulsa.

As the knight had promised he cut his prince's hair enroute. He used a dagger he kept in his boot. Blahr's hair was naturally curly and it sprang back as James sliced through its length with the dagger. James was no barber but it didn't look too bad he decided. Blahr looked at the pile of hair on the floor, a little saddened by the loss, but he vowed to himself to grow it again when this was all over. The prince ran his fingers through the short curls; it felt strange, with the length no longer there.

"It looks fine, my prince," James said to reassure his prince.

"Thank you, James," was all Blahr said on the matter as they continued with their journey. 

They reached the outskirts of Andulsa later that day. It was a large town, encircled by a large granite wall. There were gates in the centre of each of the wall's four sides. The gates were closed at night and only opened at day break the following morning.

Blahr had never seen such a large place before. Cascade Castle was big but this town was easily six times as large again as his home. 

They walked through the large wooden gate and into the town. James had to immediately turn down his senses as he was nearly overwhelmed by the smells that assaulted him. Not just cooking smells but the odours of people and animals, all congregating behind a city wall.

"Are you alright?" Blahr asked concernedly as he saw his protector wince.

"Yeah, the air's a little strong here after being in the open air. I'll be alright in a minute when I've acclimated my senses."

They walked between houses of all shapes and sizes, not really sure where to go. They walked for about an hour walking up and down various streets until eventually they came to a large square in the centre of Andulsa. A market was in full flow, with people milling around and looking at various goods for sale. There was a miasma of items including; bread, vegetables, spices, jewellery, rugs. A large number of people were milling round and looking at the various goods for sale.

"Excuse me," Blahr asked a middle-aged woman as she walked passed him. "Do you know of anyone who is in need of workers? My friend and I are both looking for work."

"No, I don't," she replied continuing on her way. Blahr and James both asked more people but no one seemed very helpful. Blahr asked another man who told them to ask at Barnwell Street for a Master Sander as if there was work to be had he would know. The man gave them directions and Blahr and James were soon walking down the narrow alley that was Barnwell Street.

They were stopped partway down by a mountain of a man who blocked their way.

"We're looking for Master Sander," James said.

"He's not available," the heavy replied.

"We just need a few minutes of his time," Blahr added pleasantly and calmly. He could see James tensing by the second besides him.

"Those are fancy looking swords you are both wearing there," the man mountain said indicating Blahr and James' swords on their hips. "I hope you know how to use them," he added starting to draw his own sword.

"We don't want any trouble," Blahr replied holding his hands up in a placating gesture, indicating he wasn't going to draw his sword.

"Tough, you found it," the man replied smiling broadly.

James reached for his sword, ready to accommodate the man.

"No," Blahr replied and then staying James' arm by placing his hand on top of it. They couldn't afford any trouble. "We can look elsewhere for work. Sorry to have bothered you," Blahr added and started to turn away. James was still staring at the man. Blahr stopped. "Stand down," he whispered knowing his protector would hear him. "I command it."

Only then did James back down as he would never disobey a direct order from his prince. James turned to follow his prince.

"That was very interesting," a voice suddenly said from a shadowed doorway to the side. The man stepped out into the alley and into the light. He was middle aged, tall with greying hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed well in a well cut white shirt and brown trousers.

"You both wear swords, expensive ones judging from the hilts. Yet you," he said looking directly at Blahr, his eyes weighing up the prince "wanted to walk away, and you," his gaze turning to James "wanted to fight Akin here," the man added indicating the man mountain "who is a proficient fighter."

"I can hold my own," James replied not giving an inch and staring intently at Akin.

"I'm sure you can," the man replied amused. "I'm Sander," he added.

"We've come to ask about work," Blahr said.

"Then you've come to the right place," Sander added cheerfully. "Actually I'm hiring swordsmen at the moment, good swordsmen, I have something precious that needs protecting."

But Blahr wasn't so sure. This Sander looked amused and Akin was still scowling at them, his right hand still gripping the hilt of his sword. Blahr was beginning to think that they would be better off looking for work elsewhere.

"You will have to prove yourself to me first. Akin here is one of my best swordsmen."

"If he's one of your best I'd hate to see your worst," James returned.

Blahr just shook his head at his protector's barb and gave him an unamused look.

Sander didn't comment, if anything he looked amused by James' words.

"If you can best my man Akin here, I'll give you a shot."

"Why do you need swordsmen? What are you protecting?" Blahr asked.

"You do not need to know that unless I hire you."

Blahr was wondering if it was gold or even drugs, there was talk of problems in some areas of the kingdom with opiates, drugs from the poppy plant used by healers to take away the worst pain. The drug could be exploited and sold for good money. It was a highly addictive drug when abused. Blahr knew his father had tried to stop these sorts of people exploiting others with the drug but the problem had been widespread and the kingdom too large to do anything really. Blahr was considering, even though their position wasn't ideal, that maybe he could do something about it, make a difference in Andulsa anyway. Become the ruler he hoped to be.

"I'll fight you," Blahr told the bodyguard who was easily a foot taller and wider than the prince.

"You've got guts anyway," Sander stated grudgingly impressed.

"What are you doing?" James whispered.

"Trying to get us jobs," Blahr whispered back. "I'm as good as you with a sword and I can easily take him."

"I'll fight you first," James told Akin, taking a step forward.

"I'll fight you both," Akin boasted and smiling broadly, "at the same time."

James and Blahr looked at the man, he was either as good as he was boasting or extremely foolish and arrogant.

"That would hardly be fair," Blahr replied. "My friend shall have the privilege," and the prince stepped the side as James stepped forward unsheathing his sword as he moved.

James raised his sword and gripped the hilt with both hands, never once taking his eyes off his opponent. Akin also moved forward. The two men stood facing each other swords at the ready.

Akin moved suddenly, faster than a man should be able to for a man of his size. James was almost taken by surprise, but he quickly recovered and parried the blow. There was strength in the subsequent blows that clattered against James' sword. James and Akin continued to circle each other exchanging rallies of blows, but the knight soon gauged that Akin had no real ability and just relied on brute strength; he had obviously not had any formal training. There was no grace or form to any of his moves.

James knew he could take the man at any time but he wanted to put on a bit of a show. Blahr seemed to want this job, whatever it was, so the knight would help him secure it. 

James and Akin continued to exchange blows. Akin was beginning to sweat and blow a little. James decided to end it. The next time Akin swung at him, James moved to the side before Akin's sword could come into contact with his own, this caused the bodyguard to over extend himself. James' sword was at his throat a moment later. Akin didn't move unsure as to what this man would do next.

But James stepped back and allowed Akin to rise. 

"I'm sorry, Master Sander," Akin said, knowing he had failed his employer.

"You did your best, Akin, there is no shame in defeat by a better swordsman and a gentleman at that. He could have easily killed you, Akin, but he did not. You are a master swordsman are you not?"

"He is." Blahr responded proudly. "He taught me everything I know."

"And are you as good as your friend?

"Better," James couldn't help but proudly boast. 

"Then you are both hired. The pay's not great but there's board and lodgings."

"What exactly do you need swordsmen to protect?" Blahr asked eager to find out what illicit trade this man was involved in. He might not be able to do anything about it now, but in the future when the kingdom was restored he would return with an army if need be and sort this town out.

"What are your names?" Sander asked, ignoring the question.

"I'm Jeffrey and this is Bryon," James replied still using the assumed names he had given to the tavern mistress.

"Well, Jeffrey, Byron, this is what we are protecting."

They followed Sander through the door he had entered the alley from and down a dim corridor. Akin followed behind them. James' eyes immediately compensated and he looked ahead for any sign of danger, forever the protector. They came to a door and Sander gave two short knocks, then paused and then gave a third knock. The door opened slowly and they entered the room. James and Blahr stopped in their tracks. The room was large but it was the contents that shocked them both. There were two men, obviously guards, but the room was full of children. At least thirty of them aged from around twelve to sixteen and mostly girls.

"Children!" Blahr exclaimed. "You're protecting children?"

"I can tell by your accents that you are not from these parts," Sander coolly stated. "So do not know of the evil things that are going on in Andulsa at the moment."

"We're from Rainier, in the south," Blahr replied "and are passing through Andulsa."

"Come to my office and I will explain it to you."

Blahr and James followed Sander, and as they did so they could see the children watching them. They all looked scared and in some sort of shock.

Sander's office was at the back of the building. The room was small and held nothing more than a desk and a few chairs. 

"I am a businessman and import and export goods to all of Cascadia as well as the neighbouring kingdoms. About a week ago I heard about something that disturbed me very much. A group of men had come to Andulsa and children had suddenly started going missing. They were mainly street children and orphans, who sadly would not be missed; but there were also children from good family homes. One such child was the daughter of a good friend of mine. That is when I came to find out what was going on. There is not much in Andulsa I do not know about," he added proudly.

"What did they want with these children?" James asked.

"To sell them into slavery."

"What!" Blahr gasped horrified.

"I know," Sander replied. "I couldn't believe it myself at first. But my men came upon one of their camps outside the city. They fought the men, killed them and freed the children. Most of these children had no families and nowhere to go other than back on the streets where they were taken from. I decided to help the children. Since then we've found two more camps and freed twelve more children."

"The children outside?" James asked.

"Yes," Sander replied. "We know of another camp, where there are at least fifteen children, and probably more by now, all destined for slavery."

"Is that why you need our help?" James asked.

"Yes. The men are on to us and know that we will try to free the children, so they have brought in more men to guard the children. On our last raid two of my men were killed and another badly wounded." Sander turned his attention to the knight. "I know a military man when I see one. When I saw you fight my man, Jeffrey, and the way you hold yourself, you are military trained, or have been in the past. It doesn't concern me who you are or where you are from, or what is in your past. I need to save these children."

"Why?" Blahr asked. "Why do you need to save these children so badly?"

"I wish I could say that there was something from my past or that I knew of someone who needed helping once. It is nothing like that, it is simply that there is no one else and I have the resources. Plus I was able to reunite my friend with his daughter. When you look into the eyes of the children freed from one nightmare and facing another, you simply can't turn your back on them."

"What about the local authorities?" Blahr asked.

"You are strangers to Andulsa, but you see the size of our town, they are overworked and underpaid. They do their best and Andulsa is overall quite a trouble free town, but they are in over their heads. I had the man power, well I did until my men were killed and injured."

"What of the children, what is to become of them?" Blahr asked.

"We have already reunited some families. My wife is talking to the children who are left and making records of whom they are and where they are from. The ones that have no parents we are trying to find people who will take them in. It may be difficult but my wife Stella and I have even talked about maybe taking in a couple of them ourselves. But we won't rest until all the children are back where they belong or beginning new lives."

Blahr was stunned he had not expected this situation. Slavery in Cascadia. It was an abomination and didn't belong in any kingdom, let alone his, no matter who ruled the country.

"Will you help us?" Sander asked.

"We'll help you," Blahr replied without hesitation.

"Splendid!" Sander cried. "Come I'll introduce you to the children."

"What is the pay?" James asked practically. He and Blahr desperately needed money to be able to get home.

Sander was a little surprised by Jeffrey's forthrightness, hoping the children's plight was enough to sway them and that the payment for doing so was secondary. He was obviously a very focused and practical man.

"I know what I ask of you both could be dangerous, my men already work for me and are used to dangerous work. There are a few customers who have tried to rob me in the past. Fourteen pieces of silver, each," Sander stated.

It was not a lot considering they would be risking their lives but how could they not be moved by the children's plight.

"Fourteen pieces of silver and a horse each," James bartered.

"That I can easily do," the businessman replied brightening. "My brother-in-law deals in horses. Both James and Blahr were beginning to wonder what this man couldn't do. "We have a deal?"

"Deal," Blahr replied shaking the man's hand.

Sander took them outside and the businessman got everyone's attention and introduced them. He told the group that the two men would be helping them. There were claps of gratitude from the adults in the room but the children were more subdued after their ordeals.

James and Blahr noticed a woman had also entered the room. She was talking quietly to the children and Sander beckoned her over.

"This is my wife, Stella," he said with love evident in his voice. "Stella, this is Jeffrey and Bryon they've agreed to help us."

"Thank you," she replied relief evident in her voice. "The poor children," she added but then her eyes began to fill with tears.

"It's all right, honey, we'll save the children," Sander replied giving his wife a one armed hug.

Stella smiled her gratitude and then excused herself and went back to the children.

"My wife feels very deeply for the children," Sander explained after his wife was out of earshot. Blahr didn't need his protector's senses to see that.

"We have much to plan," Sander said. "Let's go back to my office. The raid takes place tonight." 

James took that onboard and would listen to the plan before he committed himself and his prince to it. He wouldn't let the prince risk his life if the plan was flawed or reckless even if innocent children's lives were in the balance. In Sander's office the businessman produced a map of the area. "My men have been watching the raiders. They have a camp here," and Sander pointed to an area on a surprisingly detailed map.

"In a canyon," James said noticing the surrounding terrain depicted on the map.

"Yes," Sander added smiling.

"Only one way in and out," James added, knowing it would be well guarded. "How high are the canyon's walls?"

"Pretty high," Sander replied still smiling.

James was looking at the map puzzling over the situation, he didn't like it. Blahr was looking at Sander.

"You know something don't you?" he asked the businessman.

The businessman smiled. "There's another way in. I used to play all round this area when I was growing up. At the back of the canyon there's a channel that goes through the rock. It's narrow in parts and rocky but negotiable. The raiders are from Han Chelan they wouldn't know of its existence. Even if they check out the back of the canyon, it's hidden and not noticeable unless you are an exploring precocious eleven years old, bent on adventure. We can engage them on two fronts. We will engage them from the front and then a handful of men can go down the channel and free the children."

James had to admit it was a good plan. 

"Do you think the children would be able to negotiate the channel in the dark?" Blahr asked. 

"It's rough going, but yes I think they could," Sander replied. "They have to."

"How many men have you got?" James asked.

"Eleven including myself and the two of you."

"Well I propose Byron and one other of your men sneak through the channel and as we engage the raiders, they release the children. The raiders' attention will be fixed on us so Byron should be able to get them to safety before they are missed."

Sander was watching the look that Byron was giving Jeffrey to the plan; he didn't seem to be too impressed with his role in it. There was much to these two men, more than met the eye.

"We think this will be their last stand because they have concentrated men and resources in one area. We know of no other camps in the area. Though we will be keeping watch for the foreseeable future. But tonight we must either kill or capture the men. None must escape. They can't be allowed to move on anywhere else and start this again. No more children can be allowed to suffer."

"I understand," Blahr replied.

He knew that men were going to die this night, possibly on both sides.

##########

James and Blahr passed the time before the raid by talking to some of the children. It was heart wrenching to hear some of their stories of how they had been taken, some out of their beds. Some had heard their parents' screams and then silence as they were taken. James and Blahr didn't want to speculate on what could have happened to their loved ones. 

Later after they had eaten a light meal they were resting before leaving for the mission. The knight could see his prince looking at him furtively every few minutes; he obviously had something on his mind.

"Is there something wrong, Byron?" James asked.

"Why did you relegate me to babysitting the children away from the frontline? You know I can hold my own with a sword, next to you; we're probably the two best swordsmen Sander has got. I know you want to protect me, but I'm not the," and Blahr whispered the next few words "Prince of Cascadia here. I want to fight next to your side."

"Blahr," James whispered. "You have the most important job of all of us." Blahr looked at James dumbfounded. "You, and whoever Sander picks, are tasked with releasing the children and getting them to safety. I can't think of a more important job than that. You might be exposed to any of the raiders if they see you freeing the children and break off from where we are engaging them. It could be more dangerous than what we will be doing. My job is always to protect you, but I weightedup all the odds. For this mission to succeed I think it better if we split our forces. I think you give me too little credit in this. I had to make the decision to have you fighting away from my side, away from where I can protect you. Do you know what that took for me to sanction?"

Blahr was beginning to; he obviously hadn't given his protector the credit he deserved. He had assumed that he was been pushed to the back to protect him. 

"I think I owe you an apology," Blahr finally said.

"No, you don't. Just remember I will always make decisions that are right for the situation we find ourselves in, no matter how hard that decision might be for me personally."

"I understand," Blahr replied and he did.

##########

Night had fallen and the raid was about to go down. Blahr and James had ridden with Sander and eight of his men out of Andulsa and into the surrounding hills. Blahr and Jodren, one of Sander's men, had ridden off partway to the channel. It had taken all of James' self control to let the prince ride away from him and out of his sight. He watched for a long time, his eyes easily tracking the prince in the darkness. But finally Blahr and his borrowed horse vanished from his sight. 

James and Sander and his men had reined in their horses some distance from the raiders' camp. They were walking quietly on foot down the canyon. Trees and boulders littered the ground and sides of the canyon's walls. Bushes and small plants littered the ground. They could hear the men as they approached. A camp fire was blazing away in the centre of the camp. James could see the children were all nervously huddled together behind the fire. Blankets could be seen on the ground with the shapes of men beneath them asleep. The oldest trick in the book James thought sardonically. 

James was feeling a little uneasy and it wasn't just because his prince wasn't by his side. This didn't feel right to him. After the other raids and the children being freed you would think that there would be more security. The raiders were almost inviting them in to attack them. 

Sanders' men took up positions all along the edge of the canyon's entrance, so no one could get past them. They were waiting a little longer to make sure Blahr and Jodren were in position.

"Why did you risk us?" James whispered to Sander as they waited. "We could have been part of the gang to infiltrate your team?"

"The raiders are from Han Chelan. There is no mistaking that country's accent. Plus neither you nor your friend look like men that would kidnap and sell children for profit. That takes a certain heartless kind of man. I see the joy of life in your friend. He is no seller of children," Sander replied spitting on the ground as the words were repulsive and he had to cleanse his mouth of them, "and neither are you."

James nodded and then used his incredible eyesight to check out the camp some distance ahead from where they watched. He could see guards, but only five of them. He would have expected more. Then James' eyes caught some slight movement in a tree about forty feet ahead of them. He checked the other trees and saw that men were between the branches and leaves waiting to ambush them. Without his incredible eyesight he would never have seen them. He was about to tell Sander what he could see when he noticed something else. Just before the entrance to the camp there were areas of the ground that didn't look right. Focusing in his eyesight he could see that the ground was disturbed and he knew pits had been dug, the tops covered with grass and leaves so as not to be noticeable in the darkness. It was a trap.

"Sander, we have a problem," James whispered to the businessman. "It's a trap. You will have to take my word for this, but I have very good eyesight and I can see men in the trees and pits have been dug for us to fall into. I can imagine what sort of nasty things await at the bottom of those."

"What can we do?" Sander was having an uneasy feeling himself.

"We even up the score. How many of your men have bows with them?"

"Three."

"I need one of those bows. Ask your man to wrap rag round the tips of six arrows," James asked Sander; he didn't want to usurp his command of these men. "Then light them on my signal. The man did as he was told and the arrows were quickly prepared. One of the other men doused the rag in whisky from a small bottle he had with him. The man defending having spirits with him for celebrations after the raid.

"Light them as fast as you can when I'm ready," James told the man who nodded solemnly.

James' eyes took in the area before them and he picked his targets. He nocked the first arrow, pulled back on the string and aimed.

"Now," he said and the first arrow was lit. It flew from James' bow. James didn't even watch where it hit, he was immediately loading the second arrow and Sander's man was immediately lighting the rag. Within 30 seconds four flaming arrows had hit their targets. The remaining two arrows James used to light the branches and leaves covering the trenches. They erupted in flames, lighting up the area. The children could now clearly be seen, but also the men lying in wait in the trees became visible. Sander's men were soon loosing arrows and men started falling from the trees, arrows protruding from their bodies.

James knew that the enemy would be shocked and in a state of confusion that their trap had been sprung. Now was the time to push the advantage whilst they were in such disarray.

"Now!" the knight said and Sander ordered his men to engage the raiders.

##########

Blahr and Jodren were waiting silently. They had negotiated the channel easily. It was a little uneven underfoot but nothing drastic. They had used lit torches which they had left inside near the exit. They didn't want the light to give away their position. It was dark in the canyon but they could just make out where the children were sitting huddled together. Blahr counted twenty-two of them. The raiders were scattered around the area, Blahr could only count six; though some looked asleep in blankets on the floor. He was expecting more than that, considering the other raids where the children had been freed. They wouldn't have stuck around if they didn't think they could defend themselves.

Blahr and Jodren waited for what seemed like hours but was probably no more than thirty minutes. They were waiting for the signal. James told him he would know when it was time to free the children. 

The prince was puzzled and alarmed when he saw flaming arrows sailing through the air. He saw fires start to take hold before the raiders' camp area. Then he could see men, illuminated by the fires, start falling from the surrounding trees. Blahr knew that James was involved with this and also it had been a trap. Through the shadows Blahr could see men moving forward to engage James and Sander's men. Blahr knew it was time to move, nodding to Jodren they moved slowly forward keeping to the shadows. Blahr moved up behind the one man left guarding the children, he ran him through with his sword, knowing the blade pierced the heart and killed the man instantly. The man fell silently to the floor, his downward momentum taking him off Blahr's sword as he did so.

Blahr turned to the children who were all looking at him with scared and confused expressions; they had just witnessing a stranger kill a man in front of them. Blahr looked at their faces, illuminated by the flickering fires, and wished they hadn't witnessed it. They had already been through so much, but it had been necessary. A quick and silent kill as James has taught him.

"Uh, hello, my name's...uh, Byron. Jodren and I are here to free you all. Don't be afraid."

The children didn't move but remained huddled together, silently watching him.

Blahr wished he could order them, but they were only children. He couldn't physically move them, there were too many of them and they had been traumatised enough. Suddenly one of the older children stood up.

"I'll go with you. Nothing could be worse than these jokers. Come on," she encouraged to the other children, who began to get to their feet.

Blahr looked round but no one was paying them any heed. He glanced to where the fires were still burning. He could see men fighting men. He looked for James but couldn't see him in the darkness and confusion of the fight. 

"Jodren, start to lead the children to the channel."

Blahr watched a moment as Jodren started to lead the children away and then he turned his attention to the battle that was going on. The prince brought up the rear making sure that no one witnessed where they disappeared into the canyon wall. The children would seem to have simply just vanished. 

When Blahr reached the entrance to the channel between the rocks, he glanced back and saw that the battle was still going on round them. The children were moving steadily ahead, Jodren in the lead. The torches they had brought afforded some light, but the going was tough for the children in the semi darkness. After their ordeal, they must still be scared out of their wits being led to who knows where. Blahr had a last thought for his protector and then plunged ahead into the darkness.

##########

James ducked as a sword whistled over his head. He jabbed with his sword catching his attacker in the lower stomach. The man staggered back blood pouring from the wound, and then he fell to the ground and didn't move. James saw Akin crying out nearby as he rampaged through any raiders that came near him; his anger showing at the men around him, who would willingly kidnap children to banish them into a life of slavery. 

James rushed forward when he saw Sander fighting an opponent. Sander was no swordsman but he was determined. James went to his aid to help him despatch his attacker. James soon despatched the man.

"Jeffrey!" Sander suddenly shouted out.

The knight was aware of someone behind him and he started to turn but his sword was still embedded in the enemy in front of him. It was embedded in bone and stuck. James pulled and his sword started to re-emerge but he knew it would be too late. He was just reaching for the knife in his boot when Sander was suddenly behind him. He managed to deflect the blow intended for the knight from the raider's sword, but not enough. The blade bit into his side and Sander cried out in pain.

James managed to kick the raider in front of him, the momentum finally removing his sword. He immediately whirled the blade through the air and it bit through Sander's attacker's neck, nearly decapitating him. The man gurgled on his own blood for a few seconds and then his knees crumbled and he fell, dead before he hit the floor.

"Sander!" James cried as the businessman sank to his knees.

"I'm alright," Sander replied as he put his hand on the wound to staunch the flow of blood. "I'll live. Go. Help the others," he managed to say. 

"The children are gone!" someone shouted and Sander and James smiled a conspiratorial smile to each other. Blahr had completed his part of the mission successfully. 

The tide of the battle turned in their favour then and the raiders knew it. With nothing to fight for, the fighting stopped and the surviving raiders surrendered. 

Then it was time to take stock. James couldn't see or hear Blahr or the children so knew they were gone and hopefully safe. Looking round the battlefield, it looked like five raiders were dead and three others injured. All the raiders were being tied up and immobilised. Sander's men, including Sander himself, had sustained injuries but nothing life threatening. James had been trained as a field medic during his time in the king's army, so he moved round the casualties providing what care he could.

#########

Jodren was in the lead, his torch lighting the way. The children were stumbling in the semi-darkness. They were scared, tired and near the end of their endurances.

Blahr brought up the rear, his attention on the children but also on listening out for any signs of pursuit behind them. So far it sounded all clear; no one had seen their escape. There were a few tears as some of the children stumbled and fell scraping knees and hands.

They reached the entrance to the channel. Blahr went to the opening and peered out. He smiled as he saw the two wagons waiting as arranged. Stella sat on the front wagon, reins in her hands. A second wagon also waiting behind her. Blahr glanced around, wishing for his protector's eyesight, but all looked clear.

Blahr waved his torch to the side and back twice to signal Stella that all was well. Then Blahr and Jodren began shepherding the children forward to the two wagons. The children were soon aboard. Blahr and Jodren mounted their waiting horses to provide an escort back to Andulsa.

Blahr thought of his protector and if he was safe. It would be a few more hours before he knew. This was the longest time Blahr had ever spent away from his protector. Blahr felt a little strange at the freedom. James had been his shadow his entire life and Blahr had long ago accepted it, but he also enjoyed the knight's friendship and comradeship. Now he felt like he was missing something. It was a strange and bereft feeling.

The wagons drove steadily back to Andulsa. 

##########

Blahr was helping Stella with the children. They had ridden back to the town. The southern gate opening upon their return, courtesy of a few coins given to the night watchman by Sander; amazing what a few coins could do in bribery. 

The children all needed baths and clean clothes but that could wait, as at the moment they needed hot food and drinks more, plus reassurance that they were safe. 

There were two knocks followed by a gap and then a third knock. The password so the door to Sander's warehouse opened. Blahr watched the door open and his hand moved solicitously to his sword, he moved quickly towards the door, ready to protect the children if he needed to. He was relieved to see it was the men returning.

With relief Blahr saw James walk through the door. All the men looked tired. Blahr could see his protector's clothes were covered in blood.

"Are you hurt?" Blahr asked the knight concernedly looking at James' clothes.

"No, none of it is mine. Sander's hurt though."

"It's nothing more than a scratch," the business man replied nonchalantly from behind the knight.

"It needs cleaning and stitching," the knight replied firmly.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Sander sighed resignedly but he knew his friend was right. All he needed was an infected wound.

"Sander!" Stella cried, rushing over and seeing the blood on her husband's shirt with horror. "You're hurt."

"It's alright, honey," but Stella wasn't placated. 

"I need to check it," she said to her husband.

Sander didn't want his wife to have to deal with the injury; it would be too upsetting for her. "Jeffrey can tend to it; you go back to the children."

"Sander, I…" Stella began concerned that her husband didn't want her ministrations. Was the injury worse than he was letting on?

"I've never lied to you, Stella. It's alright. The children are important, help them," Sander said gently.

"Okay," then Stella smiled weakly and moved back to the children.

Sander moved to his office and James followed. Blahr collected some hot water and items the knight would need to tend to Sander on the way. There had been injuries on all the rescues, so there was a plentiful supply of medicines and bandages.

Sander sat on the chair at his desk and James knelt on the floor in front of him. Sander lifted his shirt to expose the wound. James was giving the wound a going over with his enhance eyesight, making sure there was no dirt or bits of cloth embedded in the wound. It was soon cleaned, stitched and bandaged. James tried to be as quick as he could when stitching the wound together, as he knew it would hurt – a lot.

"You were lucky, Sander," James said as he washed his hands of Sander's blood afterwards. "It was a clean cut."

"I don't feel lucky," the business quipped. With James' ministrations the wound felt worse than before.

James smiled to himself as he knew it would be sore for a few days. "Keep it clean and it will heal cleanly. The stitches should be removed in about five days."

"Will you be here to do it?"

James looked at Blahr who had stood by quietly and let James get on with the procedure. "I doubt it. We need to move on as soon as we can."

"I understand. I'll see our doctor as soon as I can," Sander added. He had grown fond of Jeffrey and Bryon and would be sorry to see them leave.

"I'll go see if there is anyone else that needs medical attention," James stated and then left Sander's office.

"Can you stay a few more days?" Sander asked Blahr after James had left.

"Yes, Jeffrey and I would like to help you and the children as much as we can before we have to leave."

"Do you have to leave?" Sander asked. "I was kind of hoping that Andulsa had grown on you and Jeffrey."

Blahr looked away for a moment collecting his thought before looking back at the businessman again.

"It has, Andulsa is a fine place, as are the people we have met here. But we have business back home that we urgently need to attend to."

"Maybe you and Jeffrey will come back one day to visit us."

"Maybe we will," Blahr replied reflectively.

"How did you and Jeffrey get so far from home?"

"That is a long story," Blahr replied sighing "for another day. I'm going to see how Jeffrey is fairing then I think I will get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Thank you, Byron, both you and Jeffrey for helping us."

"We did it for the children," Blahr responded as he walked to the door.

Sander wanted to hear Jeffrey and Byron's story and maybe one day he would. He winced as he moved in his chair. Sleep was sounding a very good idea to him as well. 

##########

Later, after James had done what he could and helped with the injured, he had cleaned up and been given clean clothes by Akin. Now he and Blahr were sat on blankets with a mug each of very potent liqueur, courtesy of one of Sander's men. It tasted like rum and was very warming and welcome as both men finally relaxed. Blahr looked round the room at the sleeping children.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Blahr whispered to his protector, his head nodding to acknowledge the sleeping group.

"With Sander and Stella in their corner, they'll be just fine," James replied.

"I hate to leave them, though I know they are in safe hands," Blahr replied sadly.

"I know, but you can't help everyone in the kingdom."

"I know."

"You helped save these children's lives; made a difference here to your people. Your father would be very proud of you," James said quietly.

Blahr smiled his thanks at his protector. It did make him feel better to think that his father would have been proud of what he had helped to accomplish.

##########

James and Blahr helped Sander and Stella for the next couple of days. They helped reunite families in Andulsa, fathers and mothers who feared they would never see their children again. They helped Stella with her records and where the children from the neighbouring areas lived. They weren't sure what to do with the orphans and the street urchins. Blahr and James knew the children wouldn't be put back on the streets of Andulsa to fend for themselves. Blahr heard Stella and Sander whispering about buying a building to turn into a place where the children could live. Though the prince wasn't very sure how safe they would be. Han Chelan's forces would soon arrive in Andulsa to claim the town for their king. Blahr wished he could tell Sander and Stella who he was but he didn't think he would be believed. He hardly looked like a royal prince at the moment. Blahr knew that he and James would have to walk away and hope that Sander, Stella and the children would be safe.

James told Sander that they would be leaving the following morning. They couldn't stay any longer. Sander told James he understood and would have their pay, including horses, ready for them the next morning.

James and Blahr kept it low key that evening as they talked to the children and played with them. The children had grown fond of Blahr and James the past few days. James had a quiet word with Akin to make sure he looked out for the children, James knew he would anyway, he just wanted to vocalise it.

James and Blahr lay on their blankets listening to the room as the children fell asleep. Both men knew it was time to leave but why was that so hard?

##########

The next morning James and Blahr had breakfast with the others. Sander announced that James and Blahr would be leaving that morning. The children were obviously taken aback by this and upset. More adults were leaving them. Blahr and James hugged all the children they had come to know by name and told them Sander, Stella and Akin would take very good care of them.

The children all shouted bye and waved as Blahr and James walked away from them for the last time. James and Blahr looked at each other as they stood outside Sander's office to receive their pay. 

"That was hard," James said and Blahr nodded.

The children still had a long way to go, some still had to be claimed by their parents or found new homes. But James and Blahr knew that Sander and his wife wouldn't rest until the children were all taken care of.

As they entered his office, Sander shook James and Blahr's hands warmly. 

"I see you are both well rested," Sander said.

"We're fine. How are you, Sander?" Blahr asked.

Sander touched his side gingerly. "Only hurts when I laugh," he replied.

"We need to leave as soon as possible," James said without preamble.

Sander smiled. "I believe the pay was fourteen pieces of silver each, plus a horse each. You drive a hard bargain," Sander told James as he handed him a leather pouch which rattled as it moved. Sander then handed Blahr one. "Aren't you going to count it?" he asked as both men tucked the pouches away within the folds of their clothing.

"You wouldn't still be in business if we had to count it," Blahr replied and Sander proudly acknowledged that fact with a smile and a slight bow of his head.

"The horses are outside," Sander replied, knowing that they were going to be surprised. They went round the back of the building where two horses were tethered. Blahr glanced at the horses and then looked round for the horses that the businessman had promised them. There were no other horses around.

Sander had a huge smile on his face.

The horses were magnificent. Both geldings. One was at least 14 hands high all black with a white blaze on his forehead. The other was a slightly smaller and was roan coloured with a white main and tail. James examined the horses and was pleased with what he saw. Their coats were shining brightly and they had good sturdy legs and healthy teeth. He could see they were fine thoroughbred horses. Both men from Cascade Castle knew the horses were valuable.

"They are too much, Master Sander," Blahr said.

Sander laughed. "Nonsense, only the best for Prince Blahr and his Knight James."

Blahr gasped. "You recognised us?"

"From the start, your highness. I don't know why you are so far from home nor why you arrived dishevelled with dirty clothes, and using assumed names but it is not my position to question. You did take me aback with your short hair but as soon as I saw James with you, I knew who you both were."

"But how, we are so far from home?"

"I am a businessman and I have been to Rainier and Cascade Castle many times. I have had audiences with your father, Prince Blahr, on several occasions. During my times at the castle I saw you and Knight James but we never had chance to speak."

"Maybe next time," Blahr said and then his thoughts to sadness. "If there is a next time," he added looking at his knight forlornly.

"Cascade Castle was overrun by King Vahen and his soldiers. We barely escaped with our lives," James exclaimed. "But for the spell of King Caedmon's wizard, I fear we would both be dead. The spell went wrong and we ended up here, leagues away from home."

"But what of the king"? Sander asked horrified. 

"We don't know for certain," the knight replied. "But it doesn't look promising," he added looking at his prince, but Blahr was petting the roan horse, and not giving away any emotions.

"This is terrible news," Sander added concerned his thoughts racing.

"Vahen's troops will be on their way here to claim Andulsa for Han Chelan," James added, glad he could tell the businessman now that he knew what he said would be believed. If Jeffrey and Byron had tried to tell anyone that the kingdom was being invaded they would have been laughed out of the town. 

"Then there is much to do," Sander said, his sharp mind already thinking of ways to thwart a hostile takeover. "We will prepare. How long do you think we have before they get here?"

"A few days, a week at most, "James replied.

"Then there is much to do," Sander replied. "They won't take Andulsa, you have my word on that, your highness." And Sander bowed to Blahr. "I have and will always be a loyal subject to you, your highness, and your father."

"Thank you, Sander, you are a good man. Will they believe you?" Blahr asked. "It will be on your say that Han Chelan has taken over the kingdom."

"I'm a respected businessman in Andulsa. I'm known that my word is my bond. They'll believe me."

Blahr nodded and James said. "Good luck," and shook Sander's hand.

"To you both as well. I hope we meet again."

"Next time you're at Cascade Castle, I will expect you to come see me," Blahr stated making a statement to the businessman that he meant to take his kingdom back.

"I will, your highness, I promise."

"I will hold you to that."

James was checking the saddles on the horses, making sure the girth was correct. It seems that Blahr had taken a liking to the roan. James turned to look at the businessman.

"You do realise you only offered the Prince of Cascadia fourteen silver coins and a horse to risk his life." James accused half heartedly. 

"I am a businessman, plus I knew Prince Blahr, and yourself, were more than a match for these brigands. Plus are the horses not magnificent?" Sander defended mischievously. 

James knew the man was a scoundrel even if he did have a big heart. He shook his head smiling to himself as he mounted the black horse.

"Do the horses have names?" Blahr asked as he mounted the roan gelding.

"Your horse has a fitting name for his rider. He is called Warrior," Sander said to the prince. "And your horse, James, is called Daisy."

"How can a horse this magnificent be called Daisy?" James protested and shaking his head. The horse suddenly snorted as if in agreement. 

"Only my brother-in-law knows that," Sander replied smiling broadly. "I'm sure that Daisy won't mind a new name," Sander added.

Blahr was smiling as he and James rode away. The prince waved at Sander for a last time and then they were swallowed up by the buildings in the town. They rode to the southern gate and out of the town. They followed the road for a few minutes. Blahr stopped and turned to look at the town one last time. He hoped to return one day and find out what became of the children. Sander and Stella were doing good things. Blahr had been so sheltered living his entire life at the castle; he had dealings with people every day; but not the people who make up the backbone of Cascadia. These were everyday people trying to live a peaceful life but stepping up to the fore when it was required of them. They were what made Cascade great.

"Let's go," Blahr said and James nodded. They spurred their horses on and left Andulsa behind them.

##########

PART 4

Andulsa receded into the distance as Blahr and James rode south. They quickly covered more ground on the horses. Now Rainier and Cascade Castle began to actually feel attainable to the prince. 

As they rode, the prince and knight discussed names for James' horse. There was no way James was going to call his magnificent horse Daisy.

"How about Flash?" Blahr suggested, but there was no response from the knight. "Blackjack, Daredevil, Firebolt, Chance, Chase, Inky, Flint." But nothing the prince suggested struck a chord with the knight. 

Blahr continued to reel off name after name that he thought of but nothing seemed to be the right one.

James had watched his horse as he had ridden him. The horse was spirited and he had to keep a firm rein otherwise the horse would take it upon himself to lead. He would prance whenever they stopped to camp, as if the horse couldn't stay still and just wanted to keep moving. 

"How about Cascade Castle or CC for short." Blahr had moved onto double names now. "Rainbow Rainstorm, Passion Prince, Midnight Majesty."

James liked the sound of Midnight for his horse; as he was as black as any midnight sky.

"Midnight Dancer," James said, the name suddenly flashing into his head. 

"I like it," Blahr replied, relieved that the knight finally found a name he liked. 

"I'll just call him Midnight for short," James added.

"Midnight Dancer. It fits him," Blahr replied. "He's always on the move that horse, never seems to stay still for a moment."

"Just like a young prince I used to have to chase around. You were always on the move and I had trouble keeping up with you and keeping you out of trouble. The latter I seem never to have fully accomplished." James said with a smile.

"Ha, ha," Blahr replied knowing his protector was only teasing. 

It was now late afternoon of the second day after leaving Andulsa. 

"We should stop in about an hour," the knight said. "Give us time to set up camp, tend to the horses and find something to eat before it gets too dark."

"It's been a fine day today; it should stay light longer, so maybe we could ride for an hour and half before stopping. You can hunt just as easily at night."

"My prince, the horses need rest, even if Midnight doesn't let on to that fact, as well as we do. An hour is more…" then the knight stopped as he suddenly turned his head to listen. 

"What is it, James?" Blahr asked.

"I hear horses," the knight replied. "Lots of them. Quickly, Blahr, we need to hide."

They rode into the trees and hid in the undergrowth, well out of sight of the road. After a few agonising minutes Blahr could also hear the sound of hoof beats getting closer. Not long after first hearing them, a wave of at least a hundred soldiers rode past. They wore the purple and black of Han Chelan, were wearing armour and carrying swords and spears. Both Blahr and James knew where they were going. To Andulsa.

Both men's thoughts turned to the town and the new friends they had left behind. They hoped that Sander could rally the town into preparing for the arrival of the Han Chelan army. Blahr felt powerless as the soldiers rode by. There was nothing he could do. 

James was relieved when the horses were out of earshot. He turned to his prince and saw he was looking away with a look of desolation on his face.

"Blahr, are you alright?"

The prince looked up at his protector. "It's all for nothing, James. How can Sander and the people of Andulsa hope to keep Vahen's army out of the town? If they resist, they'll be massacred. All those poor children. We rescued them from slavery and handed them on a platter to the enemy," Blahr's voice was laden with despair and despondency.

"No, Blahr. They now have a chance," James replied positively. "More than they did before. Can you really see Sander giving up without a fight?" Blahr shook his head but looked away his thoughts still in turmoil. "Remember how Sander fought alongside us to free those children," and Blahr nodded. "The man is no swordsman, but that didn't stop him trying to save and protect those children. That man is probably the most slipperiest and yet the bravest man I have ever met. I wouldn't be surprised if he is even now cooking up something devilishly devious to protect his people and his town. Don't underestimate him or the people of Andulsa. Sander told us that they would keep Han Chelan out and remain under Cascadian ruler ship. And I believe him," the knight said fervently. "Do you believe that?"

Blahr wanted to. He had to smile when he thought of the businessman. He was a sneaky one and no mistake. He had known who they were from the moment they had met but he had not let on to that fact. Blahr patted Warrior, the horse the businessman had given him. 

"I want to, James, but if we couldn't stop King Vahen's soldiers back at Cascade Castle. How can a town with nothing more than hope and goodwill?"

The knight knew his charge had a point. "We were surprised back at the castle with an underhand trick whilst we were at peace and enjoying a visit from a supposed ally and friend. Thanks to Sander, the people of Andulsa know Han Chelan's troops are coming, that makes a difference." Blahr had to acknowledge that fact. "It will give them an edge over Vahen's troops. "They've gone," James added listening in the direction the army had gone. "Let's go." They emerged from the undergrowth and continued their journey south. 

##########

They continued to travel for nearly two weeks, just stopping to rest the horses and to eat. Both horses were surprisingly resilient and enjoyed walking and running, especially Midnight Dancer whose spirit was incredible. Even being broken so that people could ride him hadn't dampened that horse's spirit. James couldn't help but hope that the same could be said for the Cascadian people. Now news would be spreading fast about the battle at the castle and the loss of the king and the prince. People needed hope that the kingdom would be theirs again one day. 

They stopped for the night. It would be dark in less than hour. James went out to hunt as was customary. Just before leaving the knight told his charge to be careful and look out for spiders and snakes as he gathered firewood. Blahr gathered firewood, carefully, and then groomed the horses. He was letting them graze when a noise behind him made him start. He thought it was James for a moment but when he turned round he saw two men coming towards him. Blahr cursed when he remembered he had taken off his sword to groom the horses and it now lay some ten feet away from him, next to his bedroll. 

"What do you want?" Blahr asked as he edged towards where his sword lay.

"What you got?" One man asked with a mouthful of bad teeth and greasy grey hair.

Blahr didn't answer as he felt something stick into his back. He half turned and saw a third man behind him, a dagger's point in the small of his back. 

"That's some mighty fine horseflesh there," a second man with sandy coloured bushy eyebrows and hair to match said, indicating Warrior and Midnight who were untroubled and still grazing happily on the grass at their feet. 

The man with the point in Blahr's back, and a goatee beard as sharp as the tip of the dagger that was aimed at the prince's back, noticed two horses and two bedrolls. 

"Where's your friend?" he asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Blahr replied.

"You got two bedrolls laid out there, all nice and comfy like," the man behind Blahr uttered. "Your friend can't be far if his horse is still here. Call him."

The thief felt uneasy if he couldn't see his enemy close at hand.

"Call him yourself," Blahr replied, not wanting to call his protector into a trap.

A moment later and the dagger had moved and was now at Blahr's throat. Blahr could feel the edge digging slightly into his skin. Not enough to draw blood but Blahr was scared to even breathe.

"Let him go now and I'll let you live," said a whispered voice behind the man with the dagger to Blahr's throat. 

James had heard the men, as he constantly monitored the camp, and had rushed back as quickly as he could. He had soon assessed the situation and threat, and had noiselessly come up behind the threat to his prince. The point of James' sword was now poised at the man's back. Blahr was relieved that his protector was close at hand. 

"We got what they call an impasse," the man replied not letting Blahr go. The other two ruffians could see James and he looked formidable. They were beginning to think robbing these two might not have been such a good idea.

"We got more than that," the man with the bushy hair and eyebrows said. "We got us a prince."

"What?" the man holding Blahr said.

"That's Prince Blahr and his bodyguard. They're both supposed to be dead."

"Not hardly!" James growled dangerously.

"Well, well," the man holding Blahr began. He began to think how lucrative this could be after all. Vahen would pay a high reward for the Prince of Cascadia – dead or alive. Thoughts of avarice were distracting him. Blahr could feel the blade slacken slightly at his throat and he seized the opportunity, as James had taught him, and deflected the hand holding the dagger away from him and moved away from its danger. 

James didn't hesitate he ran the man through. These men knew who they were; they couldn't be allowed to live. The other two men knew the tide had turned and turned to run back into the forest. In one deft motion, the knight's dagger, from his boot, was in his hand and it flew through the air and into the back of one of the fleeing would be robbers. The man crumpled to the ground.

"Are you alright, my prince?" James asked and the prince nodded. Reassured James took off after the third man.

"James!" Blahr called but his protector had already sped off into the forest in hot pursuit.

Blahr looked at the two dead men, wondering what to do with the bodies.

James' senses were on high alert. He could hear the man ahead of him as he crashed through the undergrowth. He could also smell him, the act of bathing obviously foreign to him. Then there was silence, the man had stopped, probably hiding in the dense undergrowth. The man didn't realise that James was akin to a bloodhound. James walked quietly through the undergrowth, the man's heavy breathing very evident to him and acting as a beacon. The man's fear was tangible in the air. James felt nothing for the man. It had been his choice to rob them; he was doing his duty to protect his prince, the heir to the kingdom. And if that meant killing a man to keep his silence, then the knight had no qualms with that. He would do the duty without remorse or conscience. It was nothing more than his duty and he was honour bound. 

James crept forward silently. The man's breathing evened out as he caught his breath. James could almost hear him thinking, wondering if he had given his pursuer the slip. Taking his time, James circumvented the robber; his every step silent. He came up behind the man who was hiding in a gorse bush; his desperation allowing him to ignore the thorny spikes from the plant's branches. James could smell the faint tang of blood in the air, no doubt from various scratches the man had attained as he burrowed into the prickly bush.

The knight didn't hesitate when he was close enough; he stabbed with his sword, using his senses to pinpoint the man's position inside the bush by his breathing and beating heart. The man didn't know what hit him as the blade penetrated the gorse bush and through the man's back, piercing his heart. He was dead before he slumped to the ground. 

James turned, leaving the body where it fell, and returned to his prince. 

"Are you alright, James?" Blahr asked when he entered the camp.

"I'm fine, my prince. Are you okay?" James was unobtrusively trying to scrutinise his prince's neck. There was a faint red mark where the blade had rested but it hadn't pierced his skin.

"I'm fine. What of the other man?"

"Dead," James replied simply and Blahr nodded.

"What should we do with these two?"

"I'll dispose of them," James replied matter of factly.

"They recognised me," Blahr stated.

"He had a Rainier accent," James elaborated knowing people from the Rainier area would more than likely recognise their prince, even with short hair. "We have to be even more careful now we are getting closer to home. Men like that would sell us out to Vahen for a price."

Blahr was silent for a moment. "I understand why you killed them," Blahr replied, wanting his knight to know that he understood why he killed in his name. The oath he had given his father 23 years ago to protect him from any danger still held true, even if his father's throne no longer existed. 

James nodded and then moved to pick up the first body and drape it over his shoulder, remembering to dial down his sense of smell from the unwashed body's close proximity. The knight carried it some distance from the camp and then disposed of it, making sure the undergrowth covered it. James returned for the last body. 

When James had been interrupted in his hunting, he had just secured a rabbit. He had dropped it the moment he had detected that his charge was in trouble, but he had retrieved it on his return to the camp after disposing of the first body. Blahr had skinned and prepared the rabbit and it was now roasting on a spit over a small campfire. James could smell it as soon as he neared the camp. 

James knew he had to be on ever greater alert now; using his enhanced senses every moment he could to detect any stranger's presence.

Blahr was a little subdued as James re-entered the camp his unpleasant duty over with. 

"What are you thinking?" James asked.

"Nothing really, just thinking about home and what we'll find there. I was thinking how we'll know then what really happened to my father. I need to know but at the moment, even though I suppose I know it's not good news, I've still got some hope that he is still alive. That Vahen has him captive, under house arrest, and we'll be able to rescue him and save him. Once we get there and we find the truth, I might not have any hope left."

"There's not much I can say, my prince, to reassure you; only that when we find the truth we'll be able to act. I'll kill every last one of Vahen's army if I have to."

"And I'm sure you could, but I hope you leave a few stragglers for me."

"Of course, my prince, I wouldn't have it any other way."

They were silent for a few minutes, each thinking their own thoughts. 

"Knight James," Blahr said as he watched the rabbit cooking. "Do you think we might be passing any rivers in the next few days?"

"I don't know, possibly. Why do you ask?"

"Rabbit, James, rabbit again! I'd love a nice juicy trout."

"I'll see what I can do," the knight replied glad to lighten the mood.

##########

Two days passed in a blur of travelling as they ate up more distance towards home. James had indeed found a small river and fished some trout for his prince. Then Midnight Dancer suddenly started limping. James checked his horse's hoof and discovered a stone had wedged in and bruised the hoof. It wasn't bad and James soon removed the stone but Midnight needed to rest his hoof for a day at least. They couldn't afford for Midnight to become lame. 

It had started to drizzle that morning and they now faced a miserable time in the open, wet and cold and unable to travel. They needed to find shelter of some description. They moved forward slowly so Midnight didn't have to trouble his sore hoof.

James sniffed the air, he could smell biscuits cooking. A dwelling of some description wasn't too far away. He could also detect a heartbeat close by. He was debating whether to ask for shelter for the night or to move on and try to find a cave or some other natural shelter. 

"Who goes there?" an older voice suddenly said in the trees. The man had obviously heard their approach.

"Just a couple of travellers," Blahr replied. "With an injured horse."

A man came out of the trees holding a bow and arrow, an arrow nocked but the string not pulled back. He sized up James and Blahr and looked at the horse. He could see Midnight favouring his right front leg. 

"My place isn't far through the trees if he can make it. There's a nice comfy barn he can stay in."

"We don't want to trouble you," James replied trying to size the man up and if he recognised them. So far his heartbeat and respiration had remained on an even keel. 

"There's a storm coming, these old bones of mine have been aching for days. It's going to be a bad one. Not much shelter round these parts. Beside my wife is cooking chicken tonight and you wouldn't want to miss her roast chicken."

James and Blahr looked at each other, both wondering when the last time they had tasted roast chicken. Neither could remember.

"Thank you," Blahr said. 

"I'll just get my tools. I was fixing a link or two of fencing and was just about to give up. Damn this Cascadian weather," the man muttered.

They walked the short distance to the man's farmhouse. 

"You can stable your horses over there," the farmer said. "Then come over to the house, I'll tell my wife that there's two more for dinner."

At that the old farmer moved away. James and Blahr walked over to the cavernous barn. It was well maintained with stalls for six horses. Two stalls had occupants, who turned their heads curiously on hearing movement. James and Blahr unsaddled their horses and groomed them. Then set them up in stalls with some fresh hay and some grain they found in a sack. James checked Midnight's hoof and found it wasn't too bad. The walk to the farmhouse hadn't made the injury any worse. Satisfied their horses were taken care of the two men walked to the farmhouse's front door. James knocked on the door. 

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a short, grey haired woman. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head but a few strands had worked loose. She beamed when she saw them.

"You must be the two men my husband told me about, welcome and please come in." She ushered James and Blahr inside. "My name's Dorie," she said. James and Blahr introduced themselves as Jeffrey and Byron. James asked what her husband's name was.

"That's typical of my husband," she smiled "not introducing himself. His name's Lowell. Supper is nearly ready. You can wash up in there," Dories said showing them to a small room with a wash basin and a waiting pitcher of hot water. Next to the basin was a wash cloth, bar of soap and a clean towel. She left them to wash up and went back to the kitchen.

James and Blahr removed their shirts and each took turns to clean the top halves of their travel grimy bodies. Both felt immensely refreshed when they returned to the kitchen some fifteen minutes later.

"Supper's about ready," Dorie told them warmly. She walked to the back door and called to her husband who was out back checking on the chickens and couple of goats they had out there.

The kitchen was large and basic but homely. A large cooking range took up one wall and on the right of this was a large square sink under a window. The other walls contained various cupboards and counters. In the centre was a large table which could easily seat eight or more. 

"I had four boys and two girls," Dorie said explaining the large kitchen table. "They've all grown up and left home," she added sadly. 

"None of them wanted to follow in their father's footsteps?" James asked.

"None of them took to farming much," Lowell added as he came in through the kitchen door. 

"They have their own lives. We don't get chance to see them much," Dorie added and Blahr could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Either of you got wives or children?" Lowell asked as he washed at the kitchen sink.

"Lowell," Dorie chided. "Those are personal questions."

"You told 'em about our kids didn't you?"

"Yes, but I offered the information and didn't ask for it."

"It's alright, Dorie," Blahr reassured. "Neither Jeffrey or myself are married or have children."

"Are you related?" Dorie asked. 

"No, just very good friends," Blahr replied smiling at his protector. He couldn't express in words what James meant to him. How he had been his protector, friend, confidant, even disciplinarian on occasion, for his entire life. 

"We've been travelling recently," James added as he and Blahr sat down on one side of the table. Lowell went to the head of the table and Dorie sat opposite their guests.

Lowell carved the roast chicken and gave succulent slices to both James and Blahr. James acute sense of smell was picking up the delightful aroma and his stomach was rumbling in anticipation. Dorie handed them bowls filled with mashed potatoes, pumpkin, carrots and green beans to help themselves. There was enough to feed an army.

"I sometimes forget that I'm not cooking for ten anymore," Dorie explained a little embarrassed at the amount of food she had cooked.

"It's alright, dear," Lowell replied with a grin. "I've always got an appetite for two."

Dorie smiled at her husband for his thoughtfulness for explaining away her excessive cooking. 

The knight and prince dug in gratefully. Really appreciating and enjoying the home cooked meal. They chatted as they ate. James and Blahr were careful what they told the couple about where they had been and where they were going.

James commented "I have heard on our travels that the kingdom has a new ruler," though he couldn't help but see the pained look on Blahr's face as he said the comment.

Lowell immediately bristled at this. "That coward King Vahen from Han Chelan sent some of his troops through here a few days ago. They told us the royal family were dead and we now belong to Han Chelan."

"They made us pledge allegiance to their king," Dorie added getting upset when she said the words. Tear were in her eyes as she added. "They were pleased when they told us our king was dead along with his son. That they had overrun our king's castle and killed all his army. Everyone who wouldn't pledge allegiance to them was dead. We would end up dead if we didn't do that too."

"Don't get upset, dear," Lowell added when he saw his wife's tears. "We might have to accept a new ruler but we don't have to like it. We live a goodly distance from anywhere strategic or important, they should leave us alone."

"It's our children I worry about," Dorie said. "We don't know what's happened to them. They write to us but not very often."

"I'm sure your children will be alright," Blahr said. 

"Perhaps they were lying about the fate of the king and the prince," James offered knowing that the Prince of Cascadia was sat at their very table. 

"I don't think so; they took great delight in telling us," Lowell replied and sounding defeated.

Both James and Blahr could tell the couple were resigned to being ruled by Han Chelan. 

"I'm really sorry I mentioned it now," James added, sorry for upsetting the kindly couple.

"It's alright," Lowell replied. "You need to know. When your horse is better, if you run into any of Vahen's patrols, they'll probably ask you to swear allegiance to their king. Best you be prepared for that. They'll kill you if you don't."

Blahr tensed at the thought of swearing allegiance to that traitorous viper. He wanted nothing more than to kill the scheming little upstart and choke him with his bare hands if he could. 

Supper continued a little more subdued after that. Dessert was a delightful cherry crumble and then James helped Dorie with the dishes as Lowell and Blahr sat on the front porch for a while. Blahr was still upset about hearing what the army was doing, making his father's people swear allegiance to a usurper. 

It was a peaceful place. The front of the farmhouse faced the west where the couple could watch the sun set. Tonight the sky was covered in a thick blanket of cloud as the threatening storm gathered momentum, so the sunset was muted. James could hear the odd clash of thunder in the distance and knew the storm was moving their way. Birds were singing their last songs before nightfall. 

It wasn't long before James and Blahr headed to the barn before the rain started to fall heavily. Lowell gave them a lantern and they bedded down in the hayloft above the horses. James checked on Midnight Dancer and was pleased that his injury was healing well.

When the knight joined his charge Blahr was already lying in the hay and gazing up at the ceiling, but not really focusing on anything. James lay down next to him in the sweet hay. He could hear the rain pelting loudly on the barn's roof. There were no gaps anywhere; the roof was watertight. At least they wouldn't have to worry about getting wet overnight.

"You okay, my prince?" James asked as he moved into a comfortable position.

"Yeah," the prince replied quietly. "Just thinking, you know."

"About your father?"

"Yeah mostly and Vahen. I get so angry when good people like Lowell and Dorie are forced to do something they don't want to do. Vahen has no right forcing people to swear allegiance to him. How dare he!" Blahr vented.

"I understand," James replied calmly. "But you must keep a rein on your temper, Blahr. You can't let the hatred eat away at you. The anger could cause you to make a mistake and you can't afford that."

"I know," Blahr replied. "But I swear, James, I am going to kill King Vahen personally."

"Not unless I get there first," James replied without contrition.

Blahr really wanted to kill Vahen himself but so long as the job got done. If his protector got there before him, so long as the end result was the king of Han Chelan burning in hell, then it didn't matter whose sword gutted the man.

Blahr let the sound of the rain lull him to sleep. He thought he heard thunder in the distance but it was muted and he was too tired to really care. James could hear the thunder and see the faint flashes of the lightning faintly light up the interior of the hayloft, as the storm continued to rage all around them. 

All night the storm raged. Hailstones pelted on the roof of the barn a few times during the night waking James. He did a sweep with his senses and found every thing quiet, so he settled back to sleep again. The thunder and lightning ceased before dawn but the rain continued to fall into the day.

Next morning and Midnight's hoof was much better. The damage had been less than James had feared. He wasn't up to galloping but he could certainly walk easily on it. They wanted to leave as soon as possible to continue their journey. 

James tried to offer some money to Lowell for their hospitality but the man wouldn't accept it. Dorie gave them some provisions for their journey. The couple were missing a house full of children and the knight thought that the couple had enjoyed their company even for a short time. They were like so many Cascadians who would offer succour to travellers or those that needed help, without wanting anything in turn. Blahr and James had met a number of these descent and caring people on their journey, and they never ceased to be amazed and humbled by their generosity to total strangers.

They walked for a while making sure Midnight's hoof was up to the constant motion. James could detect no worsening in the hoof and Midnight wasn't favouring it. The rain was still falling making both men wet, despite the jackets they wore. 

They decided to miss all towns and people as much as possible, now they were getting closer to Rainier it was quite possible that Blahr might be recognised. 

"James, we haven't discussed what we are actually going to do once we reach home," Blahr commented.

"I've been thinking about that," James replied.

"I thought you might," Blahr added with a devious smile.

"We are going to see if anyone loyal to your father is alive and then take the kingdom back."

It sounded so easy in one sentence. "How are we going to find loyal subjects?" Blahr asked.

"Your father was a good and loyal king," the prince winced at the word 'was', still hating to think of his father as dead. "Vahen's men can't have killed all of the king's army. Plus the people of Rainier and Cascade will rally when they know you are alive. No one will want to live under Vahen's regime. He is a harsh and bitter man. He will try to strip Cascadia of her wealth and pride. We just have to rally an army and retake the kingdom."

It sounded so easy.

"But, James, if we fight back against Vahen, people will die. Cascadian people."

"I know that, my prince. Taking back what is yours can be a bloody and deadly business. We have to stay strong, Blahr. For the people."

Blahr nodded but secretly worried about the cost. They had already lost so much, if even one more Cascadian died to return Cascadia back to her true people that would be too high a price to pay. If only there was a way to return Cascadia to her people without people suffering and dying. Blahr couldn't help but think that if anyone did die then they would not enjoy the freedom that their death cost. Blahr thought he might sink under the weight of that thought. He was subdued as they rode through the province of Clearwater. The area was mainly wooded, like much of Cascadia, but large boulders littered the ground. Some were huge and looked odd and out of place when there were no other boulders for any distance around them. 

The rain finally abated, though the sun didn't come out, the sky stayed slate grey and gloomy. They stopped an hour before sunset and set up camp, trying to dry out and warm up before the temperature dropped overnight. They had a small fire, James senses affording them a good warning in case anyone approached them in any direction. 

They ate some salted meat that Dorie had given them before leaving and settled down for the night. Both men were exhausted but they still took it in turns to keep watch all through the night. They were only a week, two at the most, from Cascade Castle. They had to stay even more vigilant.

##########

Next morning they had quickly eaten more of the salted meat and were just saddling their horses when the sound of horses' hooves started both men. James cursed that he had allowed the horses to get so close that Blahr could hear them as well; especially when he had told himself to be extra vigilant and use his senses more. He knew they could be in trouble. James detected at least six horses, it might just be travellers, more robbers but it could also mean a patrol of King Vahen's men.

"Quickly, Blahr," James urged as he finished saddling his horse.

It was a patrol of soldiers who had spotted James and Blahr's camp and rode quickly up to them.

"Hold there, you men," one of the soldiers said. James recognised their uniforms, they were Vahen's men. He cursed in his mind and lambasted himself. He had let his tiredness get the better of him. Now his prince could be danger. James pushed that aside for now as he had his prince to protect. There was no way either of them would swear allegiance to King Vahen. They would both die first.

"Yes, sir," James said trying to keep the attention from his prince who was still partly hidden by Warrior as he finished saddling him. 

"Where are you going?"

"We're travellers, sir, we go where the feeling takes us," James replied pleasantly but vaguely. 

"Do you know what country you are in?"

"Of course, sir," James replied, a little mystified by the question but deciding to humour the man.

"Then tell me!" the lead man asked, obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Cascadia," James replied wondering where this was leading.

"No, you are now in the United Kingdoms of Han Chelan. This country was formerly Cascadia but now belongs to his Royal Highness King Vahen. As you do not know this you have not pledged allegiance to your new sovereign."

James could almost hear Blahr tensing by the moment at that prospect. There was no way either man would pledge anything to that king, especially allegiance: Though they would be prepared to pledge to the fact that the king would soon be burning in hell.

"You there," the man said looking towards Blahr. "What is your name?" There was something familiar about the man, even though he could only see the top half of his head and his eyes.

"Byron, sir," Blahr replied more calmly than he felt.

"Come out from behind your horse, so I can see your face."

"We've done nothing wrong, sir, and really need to be on our way," James said.

"I wasn't talking to you," the man replied to James not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

Blahr slowly moved from behind his horse so the man could see him. 

Even with the short hair Vahen's man knew who it was and who the other man had to be. Everyone in Vahen's army had been shown paintings of the prince and his protector as soon as they had vanished from the banqueting room at Cascade Castle, after that fateful night. Vahen was not taking any chances that the prince had managed to escape and was not dead as all his advisors had told him he must be.

"Kill them!" the man said to his colleagues. "It's Prince Blahr and Knight James!"

The other five men rushed forward on horseback. Blahr and James immediately pulled free their swords ready to defend themselves. Their attackers had the upper hand but even so they would have to be proficient fighters to best two of Cascadia's finest warriors. As the men advanced, James knew that all six men had to die, they knew who Blahr was and that he was alive, and they could not be allowed to live with that kind of knowledge. 

James knew the fight had to be swift and brutal. The first man to reach James swung his sword towards the knight who was agile enough to easily block the move. The knight had his dagger in his left hand and as the assailant's hand came up for another blow with his sword, James slashed with his dagger slitting the man's sword wrist and tendons. The soldier cried out in pain and his useless hand dropped his sword. James didn't hesitate he impaled the man on his sword and then moved on to the next soldier. 

Blahr backed up until he had a tree at his back. It would make it harder for the men on horseback to attack him with low tree branches in the way. He glanced over at James who was already engaging the enemy. Two of Vahen's soldiers kept getting entangled in the low tree branches; so they dismounted and moved forward to engage the prince. 

Blahr didn't panic he just let James' teachings wash over him; he didn't think, he just reacted. He was able to counter attack the thrust of each man's sword. He had to move his body a few times otherwise he would have been run through a couple of times, but he was young and agile enough to do so. The one soldier's sword impaled in the tree behind Blahr and became stuck. As he panicked and struggled to release it, his companion solely engaged the prince. The prince seized the opportunity. He forced the soldier back and in so doing he used the hilt of his sword to hit the man with the impaled sword on the head. He fell to the floor unconscious. The second man Blahr quickly overpowered and killed him with a sword blow to the abdomen. As the man was falling the prince returned to the unconscious man and ran him through so he couldn't return to the fight. It was not the way that Blahr liked to fight. Killing an unconscious man, but James had told him often enough that you could not always fight like a prince or indeed with honour. There were life and death times that you had to fight as mean and as dirty as your opponent, so that you would be victorious and live to fight another day. This was one of those times. So Blahr had no qualms in killing the man in this fashion. As soon as his sword was free of the dead man's body, Blahr sought out another opponent. 

James was trading blows with the leader of Vahen's soldiers when another two of the soldiers took off towards the prince. Only two had been able to engage the prince due to the densely branches tree the prince was using for protection. The soldiers were concentrating their attack on the prince. James hazard a glance at his prince and saw two dead men on the ground and Blahr advancing on the other two soldiers. That meant that three were dead so far. But it also meant that Blahr now had another two soldiers to deal with on his own. 

The knight locked swords with the soldiers' leader. He needed to end this swiftly so he could protect his prince. He saw an opening and stabbed the soldier in the leg with this dagger. The man screamed in pain and with this distraction, James caught the horse's bridle and jerked it back. He didn't want to hurt the horse but the sudden pain in the horse's mouth had the desired effect; it caused the horse to rear up and unseat his rider. The leader fell heavily to the ground, James moved round the horse to deliver a fatal blow but it wasn't needed. The fall from the horse had broken the man's neck. He was dead. James didn't stop to think that four were now dead. His prince was in danger. 

James quickly mounted the fallen soldier's horse and rode towards his prince who was nearby and engaging two men on horseback. He was just about holding his own and blocking their sword blows.

"Get back, my prince," James shouted as he put himself between his prince and the two men on horseback. Blahr complied and moved back.

James didn't stop, he was formidable on horseback. He was able to block sword attacks from either side quickly, his sword a blur as it moved through the air from side to side. He took some damage, a few nicks but the soldiers were not able to inflict a debilitating or fatal blow. 

Blahr was just about to move forward to help his protector when both men fell lifeless from their horses to the ground. James was looking round, breathing hard, his eyes almost wild, looking for more opponents. He had fought in an almost crazed rage, his only thoughts for his prince's protection.

James took a few deep breaths when he knew his prince was safe. When he felt calmer he dismounted. He could see that Blahr was unharmed and had fought well.

"Search the bodies, take any valuables you find," James ordered his charge as he started to go through the pockets of the first dead solider he came to.

"James!" Blahr exclaimed with distaste.

"We have to make it look like robbers killed these men," James explained.

Blahr nodded and started to go through the men's uniforms taking whatever was valuable. They could dispose of them later; they didn't need to be found with stolen items on them. Then they unsaddled the men's horses and set them loose. The men's bodies they left where they fell as robbers would have done.

Blahr could see James had blood on him and helped him clean the wounds. None were deep cuts and were superficial, but they had bled quite a bit.

Then James and Blahr rode away wanting to distance themselves from the scene. The patrol would eventually be missed and more soldiers would be sent out to find their comrades.

##########

James and Blahr didn't speak they just rode as hard as they could following a track through the forest. James was well aware of Midnight's hoof so he didn't ride him as hard as he could have.

They rode for at least eight leagues and James finally called a halt when darkness was descending. They were in a densely wooded area. James sent out his senses to the edge of their limit but could hear no sounds of soldiers anywhere nearby. There had been no horses' hoof prints in the ground so no one had ridden this way for some time.

They camped off the dirt track and James found a small clearing where they couldn't be observed from the track. They set up a cold camp, still taking precautions, just to be cautious. They were getting closer to Cascade Castle, which was Cascadia's stronghold, its centre, so it stood to reason, for the time being at least, that Vahen would have the castle as his stronghold as well. That would mean more regular patrols, because that was what James would do.

They cleared the area of debris, including a few braches that had fallen from trees overhead. It was twilight, the sun having long set, and getting darker by the minute. As he moved a branch, Blahr didn't see the dark brown snake in the gloom. The first he knew was the sharp pain in his right hand as it bit him. He hissed and pulled his hand back. It was then that he saw the snake as it slithered away.

Blahr took a step back in surprise that he had been bitten. He was normally so careful. 

"Blahr, what is it?" James asked. He had heard his charge's astonished hiss.

"Snake," was Blahr's shocked reply, as he turned towards his protector.

"Did it bite you?" James asked with concern and was already moving towards his prince.

Blahr nodded knowing his friend would see him in the gloom.

"Where?" and Blahr showed him his right hand. 

James' night vision instantly kicked in and he looked for the snake to try to identify it, but it had already slithered away into the undergrowth. He checked Blahr's hand and he could see two puncture wounds on the top of the hand near to the thumb. 

"Do you know what sort of snake it was?"

"Ridgeback Adder," the prince replied calmly.

It could have been worse; there were more poisonous snakes in Cascadia. Though Blahr wasn't out of the woods yet, some Ridgeback Adder bites could kill a person. 

"Are you sure?" The knight asked as he lay his charge's blanket down on the ground and got his prince to sit down on it. 

Blahr nodded. 

James cleaned his dagger's blade with water quickly; he didn't have time to cleanse the blade in fire. He made a nick around the wound and then started to suck the poison out and spit it aside. The knight knew that some of the poison would have already started to course round Blahr's bloodstream. He just had to remove as much as he could around the wound area, negating its potency. He did this several times more, until the knight was satisfied he had removed as much as he could this way.

"How do you feel?" James asked. 

"Fine, a little light headed," the prince confessed. 

James was thinking of the symptoms for Ridgeback Adder bites. Light headedness was one of the symptoms; as well as dizziness, vomiting, stomach cramps, headache, chills and fever; but they were in varying degrees and everyone reacted differently to the venom.

"I'm sorry," Blahr said quietly. 

"For what?" James asked quizzically as he flushed the wound out with water. 

"For not being careful enough. You are always telling me to be careful when I move branches and leaves, to keep an eye out for spiders and snakes. I guess I forgot today."

"It's alright, my prince," James replied, it was so typical of the prince to take the blame for it on himself. "If it's anyone's blame it's mine, for making us ride for so long until it is practically night before stopping. I forget that your eyes are not as good as mine at night. I let those soldiers scare me into taking a risk with your life. Can you forgive me, my prince?"

"Forgive you!" Blahr replied incredulous. "There is nothing to forgive. You've given me the last twenty-three years of your life, keeping me safe, protecting me. Tell you what, James," Blahr giggled a little. "Why don't we blame the snake, for being so afraid that it lashed out and bit me?"

James smiled at the prince's humour, despite the serious situation. "Okay, it's the snake's fault."

Then Blahr's eyes moved to the left and then the right.

"Blahr?"

"Everything's moving. The trees are moving…a little dizzy."

"Here lie down," James replied, helping his charge to lie down.

"I'll be alright in a bit," Blahr replied as he lay back. "I just need to rest for a few moments."

James didn't say anything, he was already thinking about what to do next. They were in the middle of nowhere and he was wondering whether to take the prince and try to find a healer. The dangers in that alone could negate the very idea. But if the prince died from the snakebite it wouldn't matter if they were discovered or not anyway. He would watch the prince for the next few hours and see if he got any sicker. If they were lucky only a small amount of venom entered his system and he would have only a minor reaction to it and just needed to rest awhile to get over it. Time would tell over night.

######### 

James' hope that Blahr would only have a slight reaction to the venom soon went out the window as the night progressed. Blahr soon began to shiver as the remaining venom moved round his bloodstream. James kept him as warm as he could. He even risked a fire to keep his charge warm. Blahr's right hand swelled round the puncture wounds, becoming angry and red. Then he began a fever. James could feel the heat around the wound. Some snakes' venom could dissolve flesh but luckily the Ridgeback Adders' venom wasn't as potent as some snakes. 

In the middle of the night it began to rain again. The knight cursed the inclement Cascadian weather and knew he had to find shelter for the prince. James saddled their horses and decamped. James tied Warrior's reins to the back of his saddle so the horse would follow behind them. Then the knight wrapped Blahr in a blanket in an effort to keep out the rain and managed to get him into Midnight's saddle. He climbed up behind his prince and cradled him in his left arm as his right took up Midnight's reins. 

It was still dark, there was no moon and the slate grey clouds blanketed the sky, but the knight could see clearly. He steered his horse unerringly through the trees. 

"James?" came Blahr's quiet and confused voice.

"Yes, my prince" the knight replied softly. "I'm here."

"Can you tell my father…I'm sorry," came Blahr's small voice.

"What are you sorry about?" James asked, his charge was still highly feverish and he wasn't sure he knew what he was saying.

"The sailing ships on the water," came Blahr's obscure reply. 

"Shh, my prince," James soothed, Blahr wasn't making any sense. 

Blahr was shivering again but James could feel the heat emanating from his prince. James desperately searched for somewhere sheltered and dry. A small cave, an overhang, anything but there was nothing that the days of perpetual rain had not soaked already. 

"Are the children alright?" Blahr suddenly asked.

James was wondering what children he was talking about. Then the knight remembered Andulsa and all the children they had helped save.

"The children are all fine," James replied.

"Must save the children," the prince added and then drifted off again into a fever laden sleep.

James knew his prince's temperature had risen during the night. The continual drizzle would only make him sicker. The sun had dawned but the cloud was so grey it hardly made a difference at first. James was beginning to feel real fear that he might lose the prince if they didn't find shelter and soon. Then James smelt smoke, it was faint at first but he concentrated and could soon detect the direction of where it was coming from. He followed the scent until they came to a small cabin surrounded by trees. There was a light on in the cabin and smoke issuing from the chimney. Casting his senses towards the cabin, the knight detected two heartbeats inside. 

James looked at the cabin and then down at the huddled and shivering form of his prince in his arms. He was torn either way. It might be certain death if the inhabitants of the cabin recognised the prince but if they didn't get to shelter soon his prince was dead anyway. James knew there was only one course of action – he rode towards the cabin.

########## 

James supported Blahr as he dismounted from Midnight and then helped the prince slide down from the saddle. James scooped him up in his arms. Looking round he could see and hear nothing in any direction.

Purposefully James walked to the cabin's front door. He kicked the door twice with the toe of his boot. James prayed to anyone that would listen that this wasn't a mistake, that he wasn't delivering his prince into Han Chelan hands or worse a Cascadian that was a Vahen sympathiser. The die was cast now as the knight waited for the door to open. There was a few moments wait and then the door opened.

A tall black man stood there regarding the sight on his doorstep: It wasn't everyday a man stood holding another man in his arms on his threshold.

"My friend is injured," James said. "He needs help."

"You'd better come inside then," the man said without missing a beat and stepping aside he bid James enter.

"You're both soaked through," the man noticed. He also noticed the sword at the man's waist. He didn't say anything but he felt a moment's fear. The man could have barged in at sword point but he hadn't. Simeon had no weapons, other than those he could utilise in the kitchen, but he didn't think he needed to. 

"Go closer to the fire," he insisted as he quickly moved through the cabin and collected some blankets. He laid them on the floor before the fire. "Lay your friend here." 

"Who else lives here?" James asked as he lay the prince down in front of the fire. 

"Just my son Darrell, he's asleep at the moment."

"What happened to him?" the man asked.

"Snakebite."

"Nasty."

"He's got a high fever and with the rain…" James trailed off.

"You knew he would only get sicker."

James nodded, suddenly feeling tired. He had been up all day and night but he couldn't rest yet. He moved the wet blanket that he had wrapped his charge up in aside. The tall man caught the first good look at Blahr's face and his heart suddenly jack hammered. 

"My name's Simeon," he said cordially, recovering his composure. "And you are, sir?"

"I think you know who I am," James replied, eyeing the black man warily and wondering for a moment whether he might have to kill the man and his son to keep their anonymity until they were ready to reveal they were alive.

Simeon nodded. "I do, Knight James. It is a joy to see you and Prince Blahr alive. Everyone is saying that the prince is dead."

"He still could be," James replied wearily as he gazed concernedly at the sweat soaked face.

"I'm no healer, but I'll do what I can, if you can trust me, Sir Knight."

James tried to weigh the man up. "Who are you loyal to? And I will know if you are lying." 

"My son and I were forced to swear allegiance to King Vahen, but we both remain loyal subjects of both the king and his son. I swear this to you on my son's life."

James breathed a sigh of relief then. The man was sincere and he wasn't lying.

"I believe you," James said finally. "Can you help him?"

"I will treat him as if I was treating my own son."

James couldn't ask for any more of any man.

"Sit," Simeon said to James "and rest." James moved wearily and sat at a kitchen table but stayed alert.

The wooden cabin was moderately sized and warm. It was tidy and clean. Inside the front door, on the right, were a kitchen table with four chairs next to a cooking range. On the left was a hearth with a roaring fire. A rocking chair, that looked well used, was next to the fireplace. Ahead were two doors which lead to bedrooms.

Simeon checked Blahr over. The fever was raging and a swollen right hand couldn't be missed.

"Have you any dry clothes? You can change in my room." Simeon said.

"Here is just fine," James replied as he didn't want to take his eyes off what the man was doing to his prince.

Then James remembered the horses.

"Our horses," the knight stated in a dilemma, knowing they needed to be taken care of. 

"My son can take care of them. It's time he got up anyway. Darrell!" the man called not moving from Blahr's side. "Darrell!"

There was movement in one of the rooms off the main living area. The door opened and a young boy staggered out rubbing his eyes. He was only wearing a vest and shorts. James glanced at him and estimated him to be about fifteen. His skin was dark like his father's. The young boy stopped in his tracks when he noticed they had company. He didn't recognise James and he couldn't see Blahr very well, lying down as he was in front of where his father kneeled, as he tended to him.

"Darrell," Simeon said as he worked on Blahr. "I need you to take care of these men's horses. They are tethered outside."

"What about breakfast?" the boy asked.

"Breakfast can wait. Now do as I say, child. Then when you have done that, I want you to gather some things for me."

"Dad!" the boy replied indignantly. "It's raining."

"It's important, please, son."

"Yes, sir," Darrell replied and Simeon told him a list of things he needed his son to find for him. Then the teenager turned and walked back into his bedroom and dressed quickly. He was muttering all the while about having to go out into the rain.

"Simeon," James said. "How is he?" James asked as he gazed down at Blahr. 

"He's very sick," Simeon replied truthfully. The man was checking out the wound on the right hand. It wasn't infected, just badly swollen around the two puncture wounds where the snake had struck. Simeon knew a poultice his mother had told him about that would reduce the swelling and promote healing. 

"What snake bit him?" Simeon asked as he heard the front door close behind his son as he went outside.

"Ridgeback Adder," James replied.

Simeon knew there were more poisonous snakes in Cascadia, it could have been much worse. There was nothing he could do to counteract the poison other than treat the fever, hoping it broke before the prince got too weak. He might have to send for the local healer if he couldn't break the fever himself. Not that he was sure the knight would go for that. They were obviously travelling inconspicuously. Neither was wearing regal clothes, just normal clothing any man in the kingdom would wear, and the prince's hair was short. Simeon wondered what they were doing in the area, so close to Rainier. The massacre at the castle had happened nearly a month ago, they could have both been long gone by now, ridden into exile and safety. The fact that they were still in Clearwater gave Simeon hope that they might have hope after all and the kingdom might be restored to its rightful ruling family.

Firstly Simeon removed Blahr's wet clothing. The prince didn't stir throughout the procedure and then bundled him up in layers of blankets. The prince had begun to shiver but his skin was clammy and hot to the touch. Simeon wiped off the sheen of perspiration that covered his face. He then ran a cool cloth over his arms and chest, all the while knowing the prince's protector was watching his every move.

Darrell soon returned, he was wet but he informed his father that he had put the horses in a lean-to behind the cabin with some hay and water. They had two horses themselves and had a cow, goat and a few chickens. He silently gave his father bunches of gathered herbs that were wet from the rain. Simeon smiled and thanked his son. He might moan about having to do chores but he was basically a good kid.

Simeon looked through the herbs pleased that his son not only knew the plants that he had asked him to get, but that he had gotten them all. Simeon steeped yarrow and elderberry flower in water. He thought that his mother had said to use dried herbs as they were more potent, but Simeon had to use what was at hand. As this tincture was steeping he crushed the comfrey leaves his son had found to make a poultice for the prince's hand.

After he had given his father the herbs he had asked for, Darrell glanced furtively at James. The teenager was a little intimidated by the big knight, but he hadn't moved from the kitchen table.

"I brought your saddle bags, sir," Darrell said as he plucked up the courage to walk over to the knight and give him the saddlebags from both horses.

"Thank you, Darrell," James replied grateful for the young man's thoughtfulness. He then began to take off his wet cloths and put on dry ones, not being prudish in the least. His need to stay and protect his prince was more important than his dignity.

Darrell went to his bedroom to change.

"Why don't you start some porridge," Simeon said to his son when he emerged from his room; as Simeon continued to prepare the medicines. 

Darrell moved to the kitchen area and began to make breakfast for them all. Simeon moved to Blahr's side.

"For the swelling," Simeon explained as he applied the poultice to Blahr's hand. James was watching him intently. "The hand doesn't concern me, it's not infected and the poultice will ease the swelling and promote healing. We need to break the fever."

"How do we do that?" James had an idea but there was always someone on hand at the castle to take care of minor ills. The Wizard Terrax had always stepped in to heal bad injuries. James' army training had included medical procedures, but mainly for triage like broken bones and sword wounds.

"We need to cool his skin but he could get a chill if he gets too cold," Simeon explained.

Simeon returned to the pot where the herbs were steeping and prepared to give the fever reducing medicine to the prince. When it was ready the knight hovered and then tasted the medicine first. Simeon smiled as the knight pulled a face at the bitterness of the tincture. He wasn't offended by the knight's actions. He would have expected no less from the heir to the kingdom's protector. Darrell watched the exchange with some confusion. He wasn't sure what was going on but just put it down to grownups being grownups.

Simeon continued to care for the young prince for the rest of the day and into the night. He asked his son on several occasions to go outside to their well and fetch fresh cold water from its depths. He used this water to keep the prince's skin cool. 

Without being asked Darrell went outside to their wood pile and brought in wood for the fire. Simeon was proud of his son, he had done a lot of fetching all day, without complaint, well hardly any complaint anyway, Simeon thought with amusement.

Blahr started to talk in his fever and get more agitated. Simeon had moved to get some fresh cold water. Blahr tried to get up, moving his legs and arms wildly as he fought with the blanket that covered him. James immediately moved to his prince's side.

"Shh, my prince, it is alright. You are safe," James soothed.

Blahr's fever glazed eyes opened but didn't focus on his protector. Blahr looked round the room wildly.

"The children..." Blahr cried.

"The children are safe, my prince," James gently replied.

Blahr had been moved by the children's plight in Andulsa. James hadn't realised just how much but they were obviously at the forefront of his mind as this was the second time he had mentioned them in his delirium. When this was all over James planned to write to Sander and get him to fill him in on how the children were. Of course he could be stirring up a hornet's nest. Han Chelan troops would have descended upon Andulsa by now. It would hurt Blahr immensely to discover if any of the children had been hurt or worse.

"Here," Simeon said quietly as he handed James a bowl of cool water. James thanked the man and dipped a cloth into the water. He wiped it across his prince's warm face.

Blahr turned his face away, his face taught with pain. He was obviously remembering something traumatic. 

"It will be okay, Blahr, I promise," James said tenderly as he continued to gently bathe the hot face and body. 

James was troubled. The knight knew that Blahr cared deeply about the people of Cascadia. He couldn't help but think of Garford the man who had been caught poaching in the woods near Cascade Castle. And who then the king had ordered to have his hand removed for his crime. Blahr had taken that to heart. He had always been sensitive; James had had concerns about the prince becoming king. He couldn't take the weight of the whole kingdom on his shoulders; it would crush him under its weight. James knew what he had to do. He silently vowed to always be at the prince's side to advise and to help for as long as he was needed. He had promised Blahr's father after all. The knight had made similar promises to himself before but never had he realised how serious his commitment to the prince had to be. He had hoped for a sort of retirement once the prince became king. It looked like that retirement had to wait.

Blahr had to get better first though. 

Simeon watched the knight tend to the prince from a short distance away. He watched the knight with fascination. Here was a man, nearly as tall as himself and well built; and from his outward countenance you could tell he was a strong and fearless warrior. To be a prince's bodyguard, especially to hold that position from the prince's birth, it took something more than a normal man possessed. You needed strength but you also needed other qualities. Simeon could see that the knight had a gentle side that probably not many got to see. Simeon wondered how many times the knight had gone above and beyond his duty to the prince and what was expected of him. How many times would he do the same in the future without even thinking about it or the consequences for himself. 

Simeon couldn't help but wonder what this gentle man had done the past few weeks since the coup at the castle to keep his prince alive. Simeon wouldn't embarrass the man by asking. As he was sure one of his traits was that he was humble and modest and wouldn't crow about what was, to him, but his duty. Here was a man of action and few words.

And yet watching him tend to his prince with tenderness and patience, Simeon couldn't help but think the prince was in safe hands. Simeon also knew he would do whatever he could to help the prince reclaim Cascadia for her people.

All they had to do now was beat this fever.

##########

The fever medicine had worked for a few hours, the prince had felt noticeably cooler but as the night wore on the fever had increased again.

The prince was stirring agitatedly. 

"Father," he mumbled, his eyelids fluttering open, and his blue eyes glazed and unfocussed.

"Shh, you're safe, your highness," Simeon gently soothed.

"James, let me go....I command you...Let me go!! Father..."

Blahr was reliving something very troubling, Simeon surmised. There wasn't much he could do but try to soothe the prince. Simeon dabbed the prince's face with cool water. Simeon managed to get the prince to drink some more of the fever reducing medicine and Blahr settled again.

"Why don't you go lie down and rest, I can watch him for a while," Simeon gently tried to persuade the knight. He could see that James was out on his feet. 

"I'm fine," James replied stoically.

Simeon didn't push the knight; he could detect a stubborn streak in the man and a steadfast resolve in his duty to protect his prince. James could not rest no matter how much Simeon noticed his obvious tiredness. 

James stood and walked round the cabin as he felt his eyes closing involuntarily. He spotted a fishing pole in the corner. 

"I can see a fishing pole. Do you like to fish, Simeon?" James asked.

"Whenever I can, though my son hates it. How about you?"

"I raised Blahr on fishing; we would often go into the woods round Cascade Castle and camp. We would sit and fish all day and all night sometimes."

"The king allowed his son to go off alone," the black man said incredulously.

"He was never alone. I was always with him. I would give my life for Blahr."

"Of course," Simeon replied still a little surprised at the thought of the heir of Cascadia camping and fishing.

"Blahr's father thought it was good for him to learn about nature. But more importantly he could be just a boy during those days and not a prince."

Now Simeon understood. The king had wanted his son to have some normalcy in his life.

##########

Dawn came but no one in the cabin even realised it. James sat at the kitchen table, his head propped in his hands. When Simeon turned to ask the knight a question he could see his eyes were closed and he had dropped to sleep. Oh well at least he was resting, even if it wasn't ideal.

When he turned back to the prince Simeon saw two blue eyes looking at him.

"He's awake," Darrel said who had emerged from his bedroom. He had woken early and was concerned about their sick visitor. Part of it was altruistic but also part of him was concerned about the man possibly dying in his house.

Blahr's eyes turned in the direction of the voice, confused as to where he was and who these people were. Simeon was pleased that Blahr was aware and focusing on them.

"How are you feeling, your highness?" Simeon asked.

Both Blahr's and Darrel's eyes turned to Simeon.

"Your highness?" Darrel whispered looking down at the prince.

"Didn't you recognise our Prince Blahr?" Simeon said with a hint of amusement then became serious again. "Are you feeling any better, your highness?"

"I…" but it was little more than a croak as Blahr's mouth felt dry and parched. Simeon offered the prince some of the cool well water to drink. He put his hand behind the prince's neck to lift his head up a little, so he could drink comfortably. Blahr tried to move himself but found he felt too weak.

The cool water slid down his throat and he immediately felt a little better.

"I'm a little confused," Blahr managed to answer. "Who are you? Where's my knight?"

Darrell was confused again and wondering if the 'prince' was still delirious talking about his knight or was it the night he was raving about.

"I'm Simeon, and this is my confused son, Darrell. Knight James is fine, he nodded off," Simeon replied as he moved aside a little, so that the prince could see James propped up at the kitchen table his eyes closed. "He hasn't left your side since you both got here early yesterday morning."

"Stubborn protector," Blahr replied with a resigned sense of pride. 

"Are you hungry?" Simeon asked.

"Not really," Blahr replied. "Just thirsty."

"Darrell, go into my bedroom and get the pillows from my bed."

Simeon wanted to make the prince a little more comfortable. 

"You'd better wake James up," Blahr said to Simeon. "He won't thank you for the crick in his neck if he sleeps too long in that position."

Simeon smiled and moved to the knight's side and gently shook his shoulder. The knight woke with a start; it took him a few moments to get his bearings. He grimaced as he straightened his neck. Then he looked over to where his prince was lying so sick. He was amazed to see him awake and looking at him.

"Blahr, you're awake!" James exclaimed and rushed to his prince's side, kneeling beside him with relief. 

He felt Blahr's forehead and found it blessedly cool. He checked his right hand but it was still covered by the poultice.

"I'm fine, don't fuss, James," the prince gently chided.

Darrell returned with the pillows and James helped the prince to sit up a little, so he could be propped up by the pillows. Blahr felt much better at being able to see more of his surroundings.

"Thank you," James said to Simeon, more than grateful that he had helped his prince overcome the fever.

"You should thank my late mother; she was the one who instilled in me all those lotions and potion recipes. I'm amazed I still remember them."

"My prince, you need to eat and then rest."

"James, I only just woke up," Blahr teased, though he didn't say it but he still felt very tired.

There was something on Simeon's mind and had been since the moment he had realised who their guests were. 

"I don't wish to give you false hope, your highness," Simeon said wondering whether to tell the prince the rumours or not but then decided it was right to tell him. "There is a rumour that your father is still alive."

"My father!" Blahr replied not daring to hope. "How? Simeon tell me."

"It is said that King Vahen is keeping him in a dungeon at the castle. For his pleasure. No one is allowed to see him but Vahen's personal guards and Vahen himself. It is only a rumour; I'm not sure whether I should have told you."

"No, thank you, Simeon, you did the right thing."

Could Blahr dare to hope that his father was alive after all?

"James, did you hear?" there was expectation in Blahr's voice.

"Yes, my prince. I did."

"What do you think? My father could be alive."

"We need to be cautious, my prince."

Blahr nodded understanding his knight's reticence. Then the prince sobered. How on earth were they ever going to get into the castle? Blahr had been born in the castle, had lived his entire life there and now he had no way inside his own home. The castle was a fortress; its walls had never been breached. Vahen knew this, which was why he had concocted such an underhand way to get inside, on the subversion of being a friend and ally of Cascadia's. He hadn't needed to lay siege or destroy the castle from the outside in; he had been welcomed and had simply walked in.

"I have something else to tell you. I didn't mention it to you before, James, because the prince was so sick but now that he is awake? There may be a way the prince can get the kingdom back."

Blahr and James both looked at Simeon incredulously. Wondering what he could possibly tell them that was so monumental that it could mean returning the country back to the rightful ruling family and to the people of Cascadia?

Blahr and James looked at the man waiting expectantly for him to tell them.

##########

PART 5

Simeon gazed at James and Blahr each in turn and then began to tell them what he knew. 

"There is a movement, a group of people, our numbers growing every day; who want to see the king, or his successor, back on the throne where they belong. Or if we found out our king, and the prince, were in fact dead, we do not want to be ruled by Han Chelan."

"Who are these people?" James asked.

"People who work in the castle, the Cascadian people. Word is quietly spreading throughout the kingdom," Simeon replied.

"We were recently in Andulsa. They were going to resist Vahen's rule," Blahr added.

"Good," Simeon replied. "Han Chelan thought we would just capitulate and accept their rule. I think they've underestimated the Cascadian people's spirit."

"You're right. We fight for what we believe in and for what is ours," James added emphatically.

"Our next meeting is in ten days," Simeon said.

"I want to be at that meeting," Blahr said fervently.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, my prince," James countered immediately.

"I do!" Blahr retorted.

"Blahr, it could be dangerous. Only a handful of people know you are alive, I want to keep it that way for a while yet."

Blahr couldn't stop thinking of his father, possibly alone in a dark, dank dungeon, suffering who knows what. He had to rescue him as soon as possible.

"The time for subtlety is over, my knight," Blahr replied strongly and then began to cough.

"I understand, but not today, my prince," James replied. "You are still sick."

"I'm feeling better already," the prince replied optimistically. 

"You sound it," James replied sardonically.

"A couple more days' rest and I'll be right as rain. Won't I, Simeon?" Blahr replied looking resolutely at Simeon and then at his protector.

James' lips thinned as he thought of a retort. Simeon just smiled at the exchange, not really believing he was watching a prince and his protector; but more like two brothers bantering. 

"We will see," James replied non-committedly, and then he sat down at a chair at the kitchen table and began to clean and hone his and Blahr's swords. When he looked up again Blahr was asleep. James was pleased as Blahr needed his rest. He went back to work on their swords being extra careful to be as quiet as he could.

After about fifteen minutes Blahr woke feeling refreshed for his little nap. He couldn't believe how tired he still felt. He knew he had been very sick but he was getting annoyed with himself at how tired and weak he still felt. He looked up and saw James still working on the swords, they would be razor sharp and gleaming by the time he had finished. Then he saw Simeon busy in the kitchen. There was something familiar about the man that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Simeon," Blahr said looking intently at the black man. "Have we met before?"

"I didn't think you had remembered, your highness. You were a child the last time we met. Many years ago I was manager of Lord Saybrooke's estate."

"Of course, my father and I used to visit Lord Saybrooke at least twice a year. You left his service?"

"Yes, my wife died."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Blahr replied sincerely.

"Thank you, your highness. I worked long hours for Lord Saybrooke. He was a good employer but I barely saw my son. Darrell became my priority when my wife died. Lord Saybrooke gave me a sizeable bursary and we came here. We've never wanted for anything and I've got to spend quality time with my son. But then King Vahen invaded the kingdom and everything I hoped for my son suddenly seemed to be slipping away. Vahen is a tyrant. As soon as his men came here and made us swear allegiance to a false king, I knew then that things had to change. I spoke to a few friends who spoke to some friends and soon we had a network set up. It's gone on from there. We meet secretly. But now that you are here with us, Prince Blahr, everything has changed."

Once Simeon had mentioned where Blahr had seen him before, James also recognised the former estate manager. He had accompanied the king and prince to the Saybrooke estate on their numerous visits. James had been so concerned about his prince's life after the snakebite, and also being bone tired himself, that he hadn't really stopped to study the man who had helped him. 

"I'm going to check the wound on your hand; I don't think you'll need a poultice anymore. Then I'm going to make us all a meal. You must be hungry, your highness," Simeon said.

"I could eat," Blahr replied. "And please, Simeon, call me Blahr. My father is 'your highness'."

"I couldn't do that, your highness, it would seem disrespectful."

"How did you address Lord Saybrooke?"

"My lord or Lord Saybrooke," Simeon replied.

"Oh," Blahr replied hoping that Simeon would call him something more informal. "How about you address me formally in public but here amongst friends you call me Blahr."

Simeon weighed that up for a moment, it seemed important to the young prince that he be addressed informally. He was thinking back to what James had told him about how he and the prince used to go camping in the woods. Simeon still thought it strange a prince roughing it in the outdoors. It seemed the pageantry and splendour of being royalty didn't affect this young man, he was very much in touch with his people. 

"I will try," Simeon finally admitted.

Blahr smiled. "Thank you, Simeon."

"So I thought some chicken soup," Simeon replied as he went over to the kitchen.

"Sounds good," Blahr replied.

James looked up from his work on the swords and saw his charge was staring into space obviously deep in thought.

"My prince, what are you thinking?" the knight asked. 

"The usual, my father, getting the kingdom back," Blahr replied with a slightly mocking tone.

"We have a real chance of that now you are here," Simeon added.

"We need to tread carefully," James cautioned. "I won't risk the prince's life, under any circumstances."

"Of course not, but this changes everything," Simeon replied enthusiastically. "This gives us hope."

"I'm but one man," Blahr replied soberly. 

"But you are our heir, our true monarchy, our future," Simeon replied. "When the people see you alive it will give them heart," he paused as he stirred the soup. "The chicken soup is ready," he added.

Simeon poured the soup and took a bowl over to Blahr. He rested it on a tray on the prince's lap. He wanted the prince to feed himself but if he was too weak he or James could step in. Blahr hands felt a little shaky but he managed to dip the spoon into the soup and raise it to his lips and eat it without losing any.

"This is good," he said suddenly realising how hungry he felt.

Simeon finished dishing up the rest of the soup and then called in Darrell who was out looking after their animals and Warrior and Midnight.

After the meal Blahr soon fell asleep again. Darrell helped his father clear up and then he retired to his room. James and Simeon sat at the kitchen table. James was watching the sleeping prince.

"He'll be alright you know," Simeon said gently sensing the knight's concern.

"I know," James replied. "But it was a close one." James rubbed his tired eyes. 

"You look tired."

"I am, but I don't think I could sleep yet."

Simeon got up and rummaged in a cupboard and returned with two glasses and a nearly full bottle of rum. 

"I keep this for rainy days and special occasions," Simeon said with a smile as he poured James a generous amount.

James picked up the glass and sniffed the warm coloured liquor. It had a heady fragrance; it was good stuff. He took a sip. It was strong as well. He took a larger mouthful and felt it burn its way down to his stomach.

"Nice," he told Simeon.

"Lord Saybrooke sends me a bottle every year," Simeon replied.

"Do you miss working for Lord Saybrooke?"

"Sometimes," Simeon confessed "But I don't miss the quality time I've had with my son. Before all this happened," and James knew Simeon was referring to the Han Chelan invasion. "I was thinking about sending Darrell to school when he turns sixteen. I've taught him all I know but it wouldn't do him any harm to top up his education. There's a good school at Rainier. "

"I know Blahr has taken some courses there. It all went over my head though," James added with a smile.

Of course Simeon thought with amusement the bodyguard would have had to have sat in at all the lectures his charge had attended.

"Maybe there will be a chance for Darrell to go to school in the future, if everything works out in our favour," James added.

"Maybe," Simeon added thoughtfully as they continued to sip their rum.

########## 

As Blahr woke he could hear laughter. He realised he had fallen asleep again. The laughter was coming from the cabin's kitchen. Blahr opened his eyes and saw Simeon with his arms extended on either side of his body, indicating the size of something from his mannerisms, and James laughing heartily. The prince couldn't remember the last time he had heard James laugh like that. Their lives had become so fraught with danger and struggle; there was no time for laughter. It made Blahr feel good to hear James laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Blahr asked.

"Simeon was telling me some fishy stories, with emphasis on the fishy," James replied.

"Every word was true, I swear," Simeon returned.

James shook his head and then turned his attention to his charge. "How are you feeling, my prince?" 

"Much better, thank you."

"Blahr," Simeon began trying to remember to use the prince's given name. "I've made my bed up for you. You'll be more comfortable there."

"I can't take your bed, Simeon. It was good of you to take us in when you did. Not that I remember much about that. We've put you out quite enough and I'm quite comfortable here," and indeed he was snuggled in warm blankets next to the fire.

"But, your highness, it would be my pleasure if you would sleep in my bed."

"Well if he doesn't, I will," James said tongue in cheek and Blahr and Simeon laughed.

"Very well," Blahr resigned to the fact that it would make Simeon happy.

Simeon had found a nightshirt for Blahr to wear, it was too big for the prince, but it was flannel and helped keep him warm. He was soon settled in Simeon's room and falling asleep.

Simeon and James bunked down on blankets by the fire. The two men talked into the night. They realised they were becoming friends. James had not had time to make many friends, his duty to his prince tantamount in his every waking action. Yet Simeon had an easy manner about him and he and James just hit it off. James cast his senses out, checking on Blahr and finding him asleep, the horses were asleep and it was quiet in the surrounding forest.

########## 

The next ten days were an eternity for Blahr. He got stronger every day thanks to Simeon's care and cooking. The cabin was a quiet haven and even James found he was able to relax for the first time since that fateful night at the castle. He used his senses constantly but no one came near to the cabin.

Simeon watched their two guests with wonder. He couldn't believe the Prince of Cascadia was living in his home, and that he was alive and well. James was becoming a good friend but there was also something tantalising about James. He would often just stop what he was doing and it looked like he was listening to something, but it was always quiet in the cabin. Simeon wondered for a moment if the man was somewhat unbalanced, but he brushed that aside. The man had all his marbles in place; he was too alert and conscious of his whereabouts. 

It was the fourth day around midday. Blahr was feeling better by the day, so Blahr, James and Simeon had gone for a gentle ride around the cabin. The prince's and knight's horses were used to movement, especially Midnight who couldn't keep still for long. He was feeling the confinement of the lean-to with Simeon's two horses. James had had to hold a tight rein, after the confinement Midnight wanted to gallop but Blahr wasn't up to anything that strenuous and James wasn't letting his prince out of his sight. They'd had a nice gentle ride. The sun was actually out, after all the miserable rain they'd recently had. They'd been out just over 2 hours and were nearing the cabin again.

"There's someone at the cabin," James suddenly said.

"Yes, Darrell's there," Simeon replied a little confused at how James could possibly know anyone was at the cabin.

"No, Darrell and someone else," James replied as he craned his hearing, he could definitely hear two heartbeats.

"How can you possibly know?" Simeon asked.

"James has got very good instincts," Blahr replied. "It's almost a sixth sense."

"I wouldn't worry, it's probably just Meghan."

"Who's Meghan?" James asked, security always his top priority. As far as he knew Simeon and his son were the only two people that lived at the cabin. There was certainly no evidence of anything remotely feminine in the cabin. 

"You'll have to get rid of her," James said sternly. "No one can know the prince is here."

The knight didn't want anyone to know of the prince until Blahr had recovered fully from the snakebite. He would be too vulnerable if his whereabouts were discovered. No, James wanted to play this cautiously.

"I understand," Simeon replied "But Meghan is a friend and she often visits us to make sure we are okay. She lives less than a league away from here."

"We'll be fine," Blahr said. "James worries that all. Go visit with your friend. We've already taken over your home; we don't want to stop you seeing your friends as well. We can go to the river you told us about and do some fishing. We'll be perfectly fine."

"The fishing pole is back at the cabin," Simeon added, not wanting to put a dampener on the prince's plans.

"James doesn't need a fishing pole," Blahr replied with a smile and wheeled his horse away. "Come join us when your friend has gone and bring your pole if you like."

James and Blahr rode away as Simeon returned to the cabin. 

########## 

Blahr was stretched out on the bank of the river on the horses' blankets, lying in the sun and dozing comfortably. James was in the river up to his thighs in the cold water. He was using his enhanced senses to fish as he had done before. He had caught two perch which were on the bank waiting to be gutted. His senses alighted on the prince briefly, noting he was resting comfortably. Midnight and Warrior were nearby grazing on the lush grass. 

After a couple of hours Simeon rode up. He noted the sleeping prince and the knight sat near his prince, a fire was going and two perch were roasting over the top of the dancing flames.

Simeon dismounted and joined the knight, hunkering down by the fire. James raised his finger to his lips to indicate for the black man to be quiet so as not to wake the prince.

"How did you catch them?" Simeon asked incredulous.

"With my hands. I've got good eyesight," James replied ambiguously with a smile.

"And good hearing, Meghan was at the cabin when I got home. Darrell had the presence of mind not to blab that the prince was staying at the cabin. She's gone now," Simeon said and then grew complaitive. "How did you know Meghan was at the cabin, James, and don't give me any stories? There's something going on here. I'll understand if you won't or can't tell me, but I think we've become good friends over the past few days. I think you know you can trust me with anything."

James looked at his friend with narrowed eyes as if he was weighting up the man. He was listening to his heartbeat, as he did automatically; he had become as accustomed to using his senses as he was to breathing. Simeon wasn't lying to him. He knew he could trust the man. But this secret he had kept for the past twenty-three years, ever since the wizard had bestowed them upon him. Did he have the right to tell anyone? James knew that if he couldn't tell Simeon, there wasn't anyone he could impart the secret to. 

"Twenty-three years ago on the day I became Blahr's protector; the king's wizard bestowed on me a great gift so that I could protect the prince's life even more."

James told Simeon the whole story, not sure whether he would be believed or not. 

Simeon was thoughtful as James recited his story. Afterwards Simeon was incredulous. Was something like that really possible?

"Lord Saybrooke had an extensive library. I used to read a lot in my spare time. I remember reading one book once about a tribe of people in a foreign land who had enhanced senses, only theirs were genetic, they were born with them. They were called Sentinels."

"Sentinels," James replied liking the sound of the word.

"That's what you are, James. You're a Sentinel."

"That sounds a noble name," Blahr said as he sat up and yawned. He had woken up at the end of the conversation. 

"I don't think noble describes me very accurately," James replied humbly. 

"You're the most humble man I've ever met," Blahr replied. "My Sentinel," Blahr added liking the sound of the name as he spoke it. "I'm famished, James, and that fish smells really good."

"It's about ready, my prince."

James and Blahr had missed lunch so they were ready for the meal.

"Care to join us, Simeon?"

Simeon had eaten lunch with Darrell and Meghan, and feeling guilty the whole time that the prince and knight were in the woods unable to join them. But the fish did smell absolutely divine. 

"I'll just try a little," Simeon replied.

The fish was consumed in short order, and with it being cooked over an open campfire made it taste even better to the three men.

########## 

Every day Blahr got a bit stronger and felt more his old self. Though Blahr was constantly concerned about his father and what was happening to him, he knew he had to be patient. He was counting the days to the meeting. 

James and Simeon had become good friends. Simeon was friendly towards Blahr but he couldn't forget that he was a prince and the heir to Cascadia, so although always respectful he was also a little reserved towards the prince. Darrell enjoyed having both the prince and the knight at the cabin. He had friends nearby but they were at least a twenty minute or more ride away. And although he loved his dad, it wasn't always easy that he was the only person that he talked to every day. Darrell was nearly sixteen years old and he wanted to travel and see Cascadia and the neighbouring kingdoms if he could. To him Clearwater seemed such a small place to live. 

The day of the Movement meeting was getting closer. Blahr was getting antsy and feeling confined. James suggested they spar. James also needed to know how much strength Blahr had recovered. 

They went to the river and on the bank they sparred for some time. Simeon joined them later and watched them as they went through their exercises and movements. 

James was pleased with his charge's stamina. He managed to spar longer than he expected he would be able to. 

Blahr turned to Simeon. "How about you, Simeon, fancy exchanging a few rounds with me?" Blahr said half jokingly as he waved his sword in the air.

"No!" James straight away replied emphatically.

Blahr and Simeon were both taken about by the vehemence in the knight's voice. Blahr knew instinctively why his protector had said no so readily. Blahr forgot sometimes who he was; he wasn't a normal man and could never be. He was heir to a kingdom and as such could never put himself in any untoward danger. Simeon, although he had proven himself to them already, was still not quite up there with being trusted with the prince's life.

If Simeon realised this, he didn't let on, he remained impassive, if not a little awkward by the disappointed look on the prince's face.

"I understand," Blahr replied sadly.

James could just kick himself for not being more diplomatic. 

"I haven't picked up a sword in years," Simeon said trying to deflect the mood.

"Fancy trading a few blows with me, Simeon?" James asked.

"You're on," Simeon replied, "though I haven't used a sword before."

"That's okay," James replied "we'll take it easy."

Blahr resigned himself to watch, but was pleased that he had been able to match James blow for blow. The Movement's meeting was in a few days and Blahr knew he was ready for whatever came next. In his mind he kept telling his father to hold on just a bit longer, that they were coming to rescue him soon.

Blahr watched as Simeon and James circled each other trading blows slowly at first and then with more speed as Simeon grew accustomed to the weight and feel of Blahr's sword. Simeon didn't have James' skill but he followed the knight's instructions. Blahr's sword felt nicely balanced in Simeon's hand and he knew it had been made by a master sword maker. 

James discovered a lot about his new friend as they sparred. He intentionally left a few openings that Simeon could have easily exploited and yet he didn't, he allowed the bout to continue. This showed James that he was both patient and sporting. He could definitely turn into a good ally for them.

Eventually they were both tired and the bout finished a sporting draw. Blahr had watched Simeon as he sparred with his knight. Simeon hadn't used a sword before; there was no finesse to his movement, and yet there was a certain grace, despite his size.

Having all had their fill of sword fighting for the day, they returned to Darrell who was still at the cabin. 

Blahr knew that the next part of their tale in trying to retain the kingdom was only a few days away. It couldn't come soon enough for the prince.

##########

Blahr, James and Simeon had ridden to the Movement's meeting. It was being held in a small cabin a few leagues to the north west of Rainier and Cascade Castle. 

It was scheduled to start at 7pm. Neither Blahr nor James had a timepiece but Simeon had a pocket watch. As they rode up they saw that everything seemed pretty quiet. James could detect heartbeats and sniffing the air he could smell horses. People who had come to the meeting had left their horses in the trees. A gathering of horses outside the small dwelling would be a dead give away something going on inside the small cabin.

They tethered their horses nearby amongst the trees and approached the small cabin quietly. Darkness was slowly descending on the forest. James could detect no one nearby, so he concentrated his senses on the dwelling and found multiple heartbeats.

James didn't think this meeting a very good idea but he did grudgingly agree with Blahr that the time for hiding and subtlety was over. They had to make their presence known. He couldn't protect his prince forever. Their king's life depended on it as did the people of the kingdom.

Simeon went inside first. He wanted to make sure that everyone who should be there was inside and that nothing untoward that they couldn't detect from outside. 

James turned up his hearing and listened as Simeon addressed the meeting and told them he had two new members for the group. Someone asked him if he was sure he could trust them. Simeon assured them that their character was above reproach. 

Simeon opened the front door and light spilled out from inside briefly. James and Blahr moved forward towards Simeon's beckoning hand. They both wore cloaks with hoods pulled down over their heads. James entered first standing in the doorway for a few moments, his hand ready on his sword's hilt. His peeked from beneath the hood, his pale blue eyes taking in all areas of the room at once, but he could perceive no danger. There were at least fifteen men and women looking at him. 

James stepped aside and allowed Blahr to enter the room. This was the moment that Cascadia began to learn that their prince was still very much alive.

Blahr pushed his hood back and revealed his face. James did the same at his side, gauging everyone's reaction.

There were a number of gasps and a few murmured "Prince Blahr", "Thank the gods" and James even heard a joyful "I knew he was still alive."

Then everyone in the room either bent down on one knee or bowed to the prince.

After a moment Blahr told them to rise.

"You kneel to my father, not me," the prince said firmly.

Two men rushed forward and a huge smile lit up Blahr's face. 

"Rafus, H!" Blahr cried joyfully, as he hugged each man in turn. 

Simeon watched and noted how different this royal was with his people. He seemed to dispense with protocol and etiquette. He was genuinely happy to see two of his people. Simeon knew that both Rafus and H had been guards at the castle. They had told them of that terrible night when King Vahen's men slaughtered the innocent and life was changed forever in peaceful Cascadia. Simeon liked this young prince more and more.

James shook hands with both Rafus and H, glad to see that both men had survived the massacre in the banquet room of the castle.

"What happened to you both?" Blahr asked.

"We both want to ask your forgiveness for that, Prince Blahr," Rafus began.

"What do you mean?" Blahr asked confused.

"We were both injured trying to defend the king, but neither of us were seriously so. After you and James disappeared from the room, King Vahen ordered a full search of the castle to find you both. He questioned the wizard but he was too badly injured by a sword wound to his stomach and died soon after."

"We saw that it looked a mortal wound as his spell completed and we vanished," James added.

"Wizard Terrax spat in Vahen's face as he died and told him that one day soon he would die by Prince Blahr's hand," Rafus said.

"I hope to fulfil that promise," Blahr said his voice detached and flat but with no anger, the words were matter of fact and said as a silent promise.

Even James was shocked by the words' coldness. 

"King Vahen ordered our king put…in chains," H added, almost choking on the words.

"So he was alive," Blahr replied hopeful. 

"Yes, he was uninjured," H added. "Vahen wanted him alive."

"When the search was on for you both, Rafus and I slipped out of the castle unnoticed. We should have stayed and tried to free the king."

"And you both would have died in the attempt. The two of you, injured, in a castle full of hostile soldiers, no one could have outrun those odds." Blahr said and then grew even more sombre. "If it kept you alive to fight another day then there is nothing to forgive. There is no dishonour in withdrawing and regrouping so you can fight another day. Isn't that right, James?"

"You remember my lessons well, my prince," James replied. 

"You are both healed now?" the prince asked concernedly.

"Both fit as fleas," H replied with a smile.

Looking round the round Blahr recognised another face. He felt a bit awkward at first but the man smiled at him, the smile almost feeling like a benediction of forgiveness.

"How are you, Garford?" the prince asked.

"Doing well, your highness," he replied. 

James had also recognised the poacher. Blahr's father had ordered the removal of his hand for his crime. 

"I'm a messenger now," he added. "I know your father put in a good word for me. I know you were unhappy with your father when he sentenced me to lose my hand."

"I'm sorry, that…" Blahr tried to apologise.

"No, I deserved it. The king's deer wasn't the only thing I stole. I would have continued to steal, using the excuse of needing to feed my family. When the kingdom was taken from us, I realised it meant more than that. I want my daughter to grow up in the land of her birth, that's Cascadia, not Han Chelan or any other kingdom. It made me realise that there is more to fight for. I owe your father a great deal."

Blahr felt humbled by Garford's words and his ability to forgive and move on. 

"I became a messenger and I'm now head of a network of runners that deliver and receive messages for the Movement. I'm in your service, your highness," Garford finished with a slight bow of his head.

"Then we need to start making plans to get our kingdom back," Blahr replied with promise. 

There were murmurs of acquiescence in the room. Blahr and James were introduced to the other people in the room who all bowed or curtsied to the prince. 

Rafus told James and Blahr that the Golden Platoon led by Captain Joelson was on manoeuvres when the coup happened. They are bivouacked out of sight waiting for word. Four hundred of the king's finest soldiers waiting for word to fight for their king. James and Blahr were both pleased by this news. 

Garford had an interesting piece of news for the prince and knight. King Vahen was having a joust in the courtyard at Castle Cascade in five days' time. 

"That is when we strike," Blahr said emphatically.

"It's too soon, we need to plan. The Golden Platoon is a wonderful asset to our plans, but we need to plan when we strike and five days is not long enough," James replied more cautious than his prince.

"The king can't wait. Every day he is Vahen's hands is a day too long. We need to strike and we need to strike now!"

"And how do you propose to do that?" James replied not a little sarcastically that his charge should presume he would know how to plan an attack on the castle.

"I'm going to enter the joust," Blahr replied simply.

"Over my dead body!" James replied hotly. "I forbid it!"

"Forbid it!" Blahr retorted angrily, angrier than James had ever seen him before. "You forbid 'me'? You forget who you are talking to." Simeon and the other people in the room didn't know what to say. No one knew the prince could show such fury.

"I meant my disrespect, my prince," the knight replied contritely. "But I gave my oath that I would always protect you. I can't protect you if you are entering a dangerous competition."

Blahr softened a little, the venom soothing from his anger. "I appreciate that and we both know that you have saved my life. But, James, you can't protect me forever. I'm not afraid to fight for what is mine and for the people. I cannot ask these people or anyone else in the kingdom to risk their lives, if I am not willing to do the same. The price of freedom would be too high. I'm going to stand right along my people and fight for that freedom."

"As you wish, my prince," James replied contritely but inside he was bursting with pride for his prince. He was untried in battle to his people but he was showing he had backbone and would lead them from the front. James now knew that the king's reservations about his gentle and sensitive son becoming king were ill founded. He hoped that Blahr retained his tender side but at the same time he had the strength to lead his people. If they could return Cascadia to her people then Blahr would prove himself along the way without a shadow of a doubt.

"We're with you, Prince Blahr" and "We'll follow you" could be heard in the room. The prince's speech hadn't gone unheard.

"We need to make plans. We have to formulate a plan to strike during the joust. The crowds' and guards' attention will all be on the tilting yard. We need to utilise this to retake the castle and kill Vahen," Blahr said emphatically.

"Kill the king?" Simeon asked a little surprised by Blahr's words.

"Yes," James added. "Kill Vahen and his soldiers will be confused and rudderless. Kill Vahen and his children will be too busy fighting for the throne of Han Chelan and will leave Cascadia alone."

"There will be no quarter," Blahr said dispassionately. "He deserves no less for what he has done to Cascadia. He showed no mercy to our king or the people who have already been slaughtered in his name," Blahr added. "We must kill as many of the enemy soldiers as we can. They will outnumber us until we can reform the king's armies. Once we retake the castle we can start the battle of retaking Cascadia, piece by piece. It's not going to be easy," Blahr said to the assembled people. "Some of us may die, friends and loved ones, but we will prevail."

There were murmurs in the room that they would.

Blahr turned to Garford then. "I need you to get a message to Captain Joelson for me and the Golden Platoon. They are going to need to be ready for action in five days. Can you do that, Garford?"

"Your highness, it will be my pleasure," Garford replied.

The first part of the plan was formed. 

"For the king and Cascadia," James said.

"For the king and Cascadia," the room erupted. 

James and Blahr looked at each other solemnly; there was a lot to do in the next five days.

##########

Simeon left James and Blahr to organise the attack on the day of the joust. He went home to spend the time with Darrell and getting his affairs in order. He knew he had to help the prince and his knight in their attempt to retake the castle. His son's future depended on it. But Simeon also knew how dangerous it would be. Simeon knew that on the day of the joust he would have to be at the castle helping the prince and his followers. 

As Simeon spent the last few days with his son he knew he had to make arrangements if something should happen to him. So he rode to Meghan's house and asked her a big favour. He told her everything as he knew he could trust the young woman. He told her that if something should happen to him that there was money in a chest under his bed. She was to take the money and Darrell and leave Cascadia. If Prince Blahr wasn't successful then Cascadia would be lost. King Vahen was a cruel and sadistic man and Cascadia would not be worth living in anymore. He told Meghan to take Darrell to the neighbouring kingdom of Regis Mellor and enrol him in school there. There were documents in the chest that gave Meghan written authorisation to his estate, including his finances, so that she could make sure that Darrell was taken care of and enough for her to live comfortably off of too. 

Meghan was scared by Simeon's arrangements and concerned for him. She admired and respected Simeon so she told him she would do as he asked. On the day of the joust Meghan surprised Simeon by arriving at his cabin on the first hints of colour in the dawn sky. She must have left her home in darkness to arrive so early at Simeon's cabin. 

Simeon glanced at the sleeping form of his son filled with regret but knowing what he had to do was right. Then he gave Meghan a hug and left his home. As Meghan watched Simeon ride away, she wondered if she would ever see the tall, charismatic black man ever again. Then she closed the door and let the fates decide what was going to become of all of them over the next few days. 

##########

The day of the joust dawned. The past five days had been especially hard on Blahr. It was now nearly two months since the night of the fateful banquet. Blahr couldn't stop thinking of his father. He was so close now, willing his father to hang on a little bit longer; he just hoped he wasn't too late. 

The last five days had been a blur of planning and preparation. James and Blahr had relocated to a small house that Rafus and H were using for quarters. It was empty belonging to a former employee of the king's. He had died the night of the takeover, brutally murdered at the banquet, as an example of what would happen to all those who opposed Han Chelan's reign. Blahr had known the man, not well, but it was another tangible blow to all that the kingdom had lost.

Garford reported to Blahr every day. His network of messengers and runners were filtering back information hourly. Garford was making sure James and Blahr received everything quickly. James and Blahr, with Rafus and H's help, were putting together life at the castle, where guards were stationed and the itinerary for the joust. With Garford's help Blahr had been entered as Lord Moreton, a late comer to the joust. 

James and Blahr had used some of the money they had earned in Andulsa to pay for a suit of armour to be made for the prince. It had to be made quickly. Blahr wanted to use his wolf emblem on his colours but James pointed out that it was too widely known. So they settled on an adaptation of James' panther symbol. 

##########

As the sun rose on the day of the joust Blahr found he couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned all night. He was nervous, he had never fought in a joust before (he had never been allowed to) but he had witnessed many of the spectacles sitting beside his father. But he was also anxious for the joust to begin, so he could compete and finally save his father. Jousts were exciting affairs and everyone enjoyed watching them. There were injuries, the odd horse and knight had died, but it was all done fairly and within the knights' code. Now there were no ethics and he was fighting for his father's life. 

Blahr stood at the window of the bedroom he shared with James and watched the sun rise.

"Nervous, my prince?" James asked as he sat up in bed.

"A little," Blahr responded not looking round from the window. "The sunrise is beautiful this morning," Blahr said quietly, only the Sentinel's enhanced hearing allowing him to hear the words. "I hope after this day my father gets to see the sun rise tomorrow. You know what will happen to us if we fail and Vahen captures us?"

"He'll more than likely execute us – publicly."

"What the standard method of execution in Han Chelan, James?"

"Beheading."

"Then I hope we don't lose our heads over this venture."

James wasn't sure if the prince was joking, he seemed sombre though, his back still to him as he watched the sky changing colour.

"We'd better not fail then, my prince," James replied as forcefully as he could as he got out of bed and quietly joined his charge at the window.

It was indeed a resplendent sunrise. There was a smattering of clouds which were coloured a rich carmine red. It promised to be a beautiful and hopefully liberating day.

##########

Mid-morning and the joust was officially opened. The castle's courtyard was alive with people. The tilting yard was in the centre. The northern side held the stands where the king and queen and their esteemed guests could watch the events. The south and west ends held all the other spectators at ground level. This could sometimes be dangerous if a horse got loose and ran into the crowd. The east side was set aside for the competitors and their attendants. Each competitor had a tent with his colours hanging on a pole outside. Blahr's tent was near to the back. Warrior was tethered and waiting outside. James was helping Blahr into his armour. James started with the chain mail which was heavy itself before the metal armour was placed on top. James carefully strapped on each piece of armour, testing it to make sure it was correctly positioned. 

James was nearly finished when a steward came to the front of the tent and delicately coughed. He said that 'Lord Moreton's' first joust would be in five minutes. James handed Blahr his helmet and without a word the prince donned it. Then James handed him his sword and then his shield. 

Blahr walked to the tent's opening, he turned to look back at his knight. The helmet's visor was still pulled up and they locked eyes for a moment.

"Everything's going to be okay?" Blahr said resolutely.

"I know," James replied but not sure whether he actually believed it or not. He pulled up the hood of the simple tunic he was wearing, so that no one would recognise him. 

He followed Blahr to Warrior who was not a trained jousting horse, but he would follow Blahr's commands faultlessly. Blahr climbed into Warrior's saddle and took up the reins. With a slight nod to hi s knight Blahr rode away. James followed so he could watch the joust from the crowds. 

James' hearing had already heard the bouts that had preceded Blahr's. There was nothing like the sound of a joust. The thundering of the horse's hooves, the clatter of the lance as it struck metal shields and the cries of men as they were unseated from their horses by the forces of the impact. 

The two competing knights rode to the king to present themselves and a crier announced them. Blahr's opponent was a Lord Amclen. Blahr didn't know the name but he could be a lord from Han Chelan for all he knew.

Blahr rode to the east end of the tilting yard waiting for the signal to begin his run. A steward handed him a lance. It was long and cumbersome but surprisingly light. 

James scanned the crowd as he waited. He saw Simeon, Rafus and H all at strategic parts of the yard, waiting for the signal to begin the take back. James returned his attention to his charge as he began his run.

Blahr spurred Warrior forward. It took him a few of Warrior's strides to get the lance comfortable in his hand. He lowered it, pointing it towards the opponent steaming towards him. The lance seemed to wobble with Warrior's gait and Blahr had a hard time keeping it under his control. 

The two knights rode towards each other. Warrior was steadfast and sure footed beneath the prince. Blahr was determined. Nothing was going to stop him winning the joust. With a cold, hard look in his eyes he spurred Warrior on faster. 

James held his breath, he couldn't look; but he knew he had to; he had to see for himself that Blahr was alright.

Lord Amclen and Blahr clashed. The clang of metal being struck reverberated in the air, followed by the sound of wood splintering. Both Blahr's and Amclen's lances touched their opponent's shields, but Blahr's had touched first. He'd used this momentum to cause Amclen's body to tilt slightly, causing his lance's blow to glance Blahr's shield and skid off of it, the power being deflected from the blow. Blahr's had caused the knight to become unbalanced and he had been unable to remain seated in his saddle. 

Blahr's opponent flew back out of the saddle and ended up on his back on the ground. Lord Amclen didn't move for a few moments, the wind knocked out of his sails. Blahr rode on unscathed with the crowd cheering wildly. 

Blahr had sat resolutely in the saddle, like an unmoveable rock. Nothing was going to move him from Warrior's saddle.

Blahr raised what was left of his lance. It had shattered on impact with Lord Amclen's shield, and acknowledged the king and crowd, as any knight would, as he rode back to his tent. 

James met Blahr back at his tent. One of Garford's messengers was on hand to tend to Warrior. 

"Are you alright?" James asked as he followed Blahr into the tent.

"Fine," Blahr replied with a grin once he had removed his helmet. "More than fine actually."

James noted a slight flush to Blahr's cheeks, his heart was still beating faster, and he was still on a high from the joust. 

"You did well," James acknowledged.

"Thank you," Blahr replied as he sat down. "Lord Amclen?"

"Fine, just had the stuffing knocked out of him. You can relax for a while. You won't be called to joust again for another hour at least."

Jousts were pretty quick affairs once the jousters started to race towards each other and the field soon cleared of any debris arising from a previous battle. 

Whilst they waited for the next round to begin Garford entered the tent. 

"Good joust, your highness," he said smiling broadly.

"Thank you," Blahr replied and then grew serious. "What news have you got?"

"The Golden Platoon is less than a league away. They are going to encircle the castle and then await the order to enter the castle."

"Good," said Blahr. "What of your other men?"

"All stationed in the castle. The majority of the spectators are either my men or loyal Cascadians. We are all awaiting your signal."

Blahr and James had devised a plan whereby once the take back began, a small group of Garford's messengers were to break off and make sure the castle's three gates were opened so the Golden Platoon could enter the castle. They all had to do whatever they could to retake the castle. Blahr's only goal was to get close to the king and kill him.

Blahr jousted three more times during the morning and into the afternoon. He easily won each bout; his determination more than anything keeping him resolute and victorious. 

Then there was only Blahr and one opponent left. Lord Fleurteen was a good jouster; he had unseated every opponent he had come upon so far. James had watched every opponent he could sizing them up, hoping he could detect something about their technique to help his prince. He noticed that Fleurteen tended to hold his lance a little high. With Blahr's smaller stature, he encouraged Blahr to hold his shield slightly to the side when they clashed, hopefully allowing Fleurteen's lance to glance up and over Blahr's shield.

Blahr and Lord Fleurteen thundered towards each other. Blahr's heart was beating hard in his chest; he was totally focused on the task at hand. He kept Warrior on an even course; the horse had been magnificent in all his jousts so far. Not intimidated in the least by the crowd or charging headlong at another horse. Sander had truly given them magnificent horses.

The clash of lances happened in a blur. James watched in anticipation as he saw Blahr slightly tilt his shield, as predicated Fleuteen's lance was high and it slipped harmlessly over the surface of the shield. Blahr on the other hand his lance was aimed true, the lance splintered but Fleurteen was unseated by the power of that lance, but he didn't fall. He lay flat on the back of his horse, and remained in the saddle. The match was a tie. 

They returned to their starting positions, stewards giving them fresh lances and then they were off again, thundering either side of the wooden divide. The crowd was cheering passionately for both brave knights. This time Fleurteen's lance was held lower and it struck Blahr's shield with force. Blahr clamped his knees tight on Warrior's flank, his upper body taking the force but he was determined not to be unseated. The breath was knocked from Blahr's body but he remained in the saddle. Blahr's own lance glanced harmlessly off Fleurteen's shield.

Blahr was hunched in the saddle as he made his way back to the start. James made his way to his prince concerned that he might have been badly injured.

"Are you hurt, my lord?" James asked concernedly.

"No, just winded," Blahr replied from beneath his helmet. 

"You need to end this now," James whispered.

"I plan to," Blahr replied accepting the new lance and spurring his horse on. 

Blahr and Fleurteen clashed again and this time Blahr made sure of victory. He cried out as their lances touched. He was immovable, as if the people of Cascadia were on his side their strength intermingling with his own; his lance caught the knight's shield head on. It didn't break or splinter and the next thing Fleurteen knew he was lying on the floor of the tilting yard staring up at the blue sky.

The crowd erupted in delight at their new champion. Blahr rode down the length of the spectators acknowledging their support. Then he spurred Warrior on to the stands to be presented with his prize by the king. 

Blahr stopped and looked up with disgust at the king sitting on a throne in his kingdom. He looked at the regent and the burning rage within him rose.

"Well done, Sir Knight," the king began unctuously. "A good match. You are a worthy champion. There is a sizeable purse for winning but also this lovely silver goblet which my lovely wife will present to you. Now remove your helmet so we may look upon our champion."

The time of reckoning was at hand. Blahr took a deep breath hoping that everyone was ready. Slowly Blahr raised his helmet until his face was visible.

The king gasped audibly. "You!" he screamed. "Kill him!" he shouted to his confused guards. "It's Prince Blahr, you idiots, kill him!!"

"Attack!!!" Blahr screamed and the tilting yard erupted. 

James was rushing forward, even before his prince was issuing the command; he knew his prince was going to do something reckless. 

Blahr was climbing the stands holding the king, his only focus on killing the foreign regent. James was rushing to get to Blahr when a figure stepped in front of him. James recognised him instantly, the bully Vulcan who had intimidated him when the Han Chelan retinue had first come to the castle. 

"I knew we would meet again," Vulcan said, he still sounded like he was chewing on a wasp when he spoke.

James glanced round Vulcan and saw that Blahr had reached the top of the stand; he was holding onto the railing with one hand and fighting Vahen's guard with his other which was brandishing his sword. 

James had to get by this enemy and quickly, Blahr needed him. James drew his sword. He also had to rein in his hearing there were people shouting every where. There was total pandemonium in the tilting yard and the entire castle. Cascadians fought for their kingdom. 

Vulcan had barely got his sword out when James charged him. The smirk was soon lifted from the soldier's face when he saw how relentless James was. Their swords clashed and Vulcan was quickly forced back. He knew he was fighting for his life. Their swords continued to clash loudly.

James was suddenly stunned when something hit him from behind. A piece of rock thudded to the ground beside James. He had no idea where it had come from but he saw stars for a moment and it was all Vulcan needed. The Han Chelan soldier thrust with his sword and caught James in the side. James could feel it bite into his flesh. James was able to counter thrust his sword up and impale the soldier. 

Vulcan's knees buckled and he crumpled to the ground. His sword was still in James' side. Then Simeon was at the knight's side. He had been on his way to assist Blahr when he had seen the Han Chelan soldier attack his friend.

"How bad is it?" Simeon asked as he crouched next to his friend.

"Not too bad," James hissed. He tried to pull the sword out but couldn't reach the hilt. "Pull it out!"

Simeon did as he was told. Immediately the wound began to bleed heavily. Simeon, although not a trained healer, knew his way round a bandage. He had brought various medical supplies with him, knowing that an attack on the castle could turn bloody and there would be injuries. Simeon covered the wound with wadding and tightly bandaged it, all the while mindful of the melee going on round them. 

"Blahr!!" Simeon screamed. 

Blahr had started to climb back down the stand unable to reach the king. He saw James on his knees and blood on Simeon's hand and rushed over.

"James, no!" he cried as he rushed over. "How bad is it?

"I'll be okay. Just a flesh wound," James said. It was a little more than that, but he was sure nothing important had been hit. James was trying to dial back the pain. He was also concentrating and trying to stop the flow of blood to the wound. With his senses he had an incredible command and influence on his body.

James got unsteadily to his feet when he saw some Han Chelan soldiers coming their way. They had spotted Blahr. By now James was sure every soldier had the order to kill Blahr on sight.

James wound was soon forgotten as he and Blahr fought back to back. Simeon had moved off and was trying to help any wounded he found without endangering himself.

As all this was happening Rafus, H and several of Garford's messengers were at each of the castle's three gates: Their mission to open the gates to admit the Golden Platoon. The guards at the gate were formidable but the Cascadian's were indomitable and soon the portcullises were raised and the king's men, their golden armour giving them away, swarmed into the castle. 

Captain Joelson led the charge from the eastern gate. A hundred of his soldiers invaded the castle from the three gates. The rest of the platoon was strategically placed around the castle, encapsulating the granite castle in a dragnet, so no one from Han Chelan could escape. 

The battle raged. The Han Chelan soldiers were at a distinct disadvantage. They didn't know friend from foe. Garford hadn't been under estimating when he had said that most of the crowd were loyal to Cascadia. The tide soon turned in the Cascadian's favour. The soldiers were being attacked by soldiers and citizens in equal fervour and they stood no chance.

Vahen only had ninety of his soldiers in the castle, an overconfident move on his part. He didn't expect the conquered Cascadians to rise up and try to take back what was theirs. 

Blahr and James entered the castle's main building looking for King Vahen, who had retreated there as the first skirmishes had broken out. They killed any Han Chelan soldiers they came upon. Blahr's order for no quarter not only stood for the people fighting in the courtyard for the king, but the prince gave none either. Now he was home again his rage had surfaced, all he could think of was killing the threat that Vahen posed and finding his father. 

James' senses detected multiple heartbeats in the banqueting suite and told his prince where Vahen was. Blahr thought it was ironic that it would all end where it had begun.

They moved quickly to the banqueting suite, only adrenaline and grit keeping James going. The knight had managed to staunch the flow of blood from his side wound but he had still lost a considerable amount. But there was no way he was going to let his prince face Vahen alone. 

But then Simeon, Rafus and H appeared to back them up. James was never so pleased to see the men. They reported to Blahr that the gates were open and that the Golden Platoon was in the castle. 

Blahr kicked in the doors to the banqueting suite. The double doors opened and hit the walls either side with a clatter that echoed through the cavernous room.

Blahr, James, Simeon, Rafus and H entered the room together. King Vahen and Queen Valleria were surrounded by twenty-five royal guards.

"King Vahen!!" Blahr shouted "I have come for you!" and he emphasised his words by pointing the tip of his bloodied sword towards the regent. 

Vahen looked scared. There was a fire in the prince's eyes. Vahen felt a chill go through his bones and he knew the prince wanted to kill him. He hadn't forgotten what the dying wizard had said, as he lay dying, that the prince would be his demise. 

"Kill them all!!" he shouted at his elite guard who were encircling the king and queen.

Blahr moved forward quickly and engaged the soldiers. He hacked and slashed and cut a swathe through the soldiers with James, Rafus and H backing him up. Simeon held back as he didn't want to get in the way. It also soon appeared that they didn't need his help anyway.

Soon dead soldiers began to litter the floor. 

Vahen was scared; he could see his guards falling one after another. The prince was relentless; the look on his face was enough to put chills down the Han Chelan king's spine. 

Then there was a deathly silence in the room.

Every guard lay dead. Only the king and queen remained. Vahen pulled Valleria in front of him. 

"Really, Vahen," the queen said rolling her eyes. "I hardly think I am much of a shield against warriors of this calibre."

"They'll kill me," he replied scared for his life.

"You should have thought of that before you invaded another king's kingdom. Now have some dignity, accept that you've lost and you might live."

The king backed down. Blahr looked at the man with contempt. He was pitiful. This was the man that was at the head of the kingdom that had overthrown his. Blahr had entered the room with the rage and desire burning in his chest to do nothing less than kill the king, but now that he was stood in front of him the rage deserted him. He felt nothing put loathing and pity for this man.

Blahr turned away, he planned to make Vahen stand down his soldiers and then he planned to find his father.

Then Blahr heard a shout behind him and a blur of movement to his right. He saw James move and as he turned he saw Vahen fall to the ground holding a dagger in his right hand. A dagger obviously meant for him. James' dagger was sticking out of the king's chest.

"He's dead," James said without needing to check the body.

Valleria looked down at her dead husband with contempt.

"What of me?" she asked the prince.

"No harm will come to you, my lady. You will be allowed to return to Han Chelan safely. I give you my word. Until then you will be our guest. Your king is dead and you and your people are no longer welcome in the Kingdom of Cascadia."

"I don't think you need to worry about Han Chelan for a while. Once Vahen's children learn he is dead they will be each fighting for the throne. Vahen raised them that way. There is no right of succession in Han Chelan. The strongest will win. That is our way. Your father raised you well, Prince Blahr. You could have killed Vahen but you didn't. I could see the look of hatred in your eyes. And yet you have compassion, something sadly lacking in my country. Perhaps there is need for a change."

"You could be your country's first queen," James said.

"I don't think they are quite ready for that much change, but maybe one day," she added thoughtfully. "Thank you for your courtesy, Prince Blahr."

He nodded his head slightly at her words. "Rafus, H, escort Queen Valleria to a room and post guards on it."

The queen was taken away, the whole time she kept her poise as she stepped round the dead body of her husband and walked away.

Blahr looked at Vahen's body. He could hear the fighting in the courtyard below.

"Simeon, help me with the king's body," Blahr requested mindful of James' injury.

Simeon did as he was told as the knight watched and knowing he could open his wound if he tried to help. They took the body to the tower that overlooked the courtyard.

"Soldiers of Han Chelan!" Blahr shouted down to the fighting group below. "Your king is dead!" They showed the king's lifeless body over the edge of the parapet, his blood soon began to stain the stone. "Surrender now and live to return to your kingdom!"

The fighting slowly stopped and the soldiers of Han Chelan began to surrender their weapons. The day was won. Now they had to rescue their king.

##########

Blahr and James raced to the dungeon. It was the bottommost level of the castle, beneath the north tower. A square staircase lead down to the area. It had not been used much in Caedmon's rule. Only for the most heinous of crimes were people held there. There were no prisons in Cascadia, most transgressors if found guilty of a crime were fined, or like Garford had a hand removed. The worst criminals were executed if found guilty.

They found no guards in the dungeon. Just an eerie, sad silence. The guards must have abandoned their posts upon hearing the melee above in the grounds. The sounds of the battle had been very loud. 

James dialled down his sense of smell. The dungeon was not the most salubrious part of the castle. It was very dark and dank as they made their way down the long corridors. Cells were situated off each side of the long corridor. There was a total of eight cells and they had wooden doors with small grills in the centre of each door for gaolers to peer inside the cells at the unfortunates who had the misfortune to end up inside. 

The cells were empty bar one solitary heartbeat in the furthest cell.

"Over here, my prince," James began. James had picked up the keys that were hung on the wall by the dungeon's door. He unlocked the door. James removed a torch from a sconce on the wall and they entered the cell.

It was gloomy inside, but James' eyesight quickly compensated for the low light levels. The floor was littered with fetid straw and other substances James didn't want to know about. It was cold and damp. Then he saw a small figure huddled in the farthest corner.

"Over there, my prince," he whispered indicating the dark corner and moved forward with the torch in that direction.

Blahr could just make out the figure of a person huddled unmoving in the corner. The torch shone strange twisted shadows over the form as they approached.

"Father?" Blahr asked his voice echoing off the stone walls.

There was no movement and Blahr didn't dare breathe. Then the huddled form's head rose slightly and looked up at them. The man was dirty and dishevelled, with several weeks' worth of beard growth. But Blahr knew that face instantly.

"Father," Blahr said gently as he knelt before the small figure.

The prisoner's eyes turned and focused on the man kneeling before him. It took him a few moments to comprehend who he was seeing.

"Blahr? Is that really you?" his voice was gravely and strained with emotion.

"Aye, Father, it is."

"Thought I was…seeing…things for a…moment," the king wheezed. "Finally gone…mad…" the king coughed then and James could detect a distinctive wheeze in his lungs.

Thinking that the king had spent probably up to two months in this squalid cell, James was surprising he had lasted as long as he had. It was hardly unexpected that he was sick.

"Your majesty," James said as he knelt next to his prince. "Let me help you."

James picked the king up slowly and carefully. He noticed immediately how light he felt. The king had always been a strapping man and healthy, but now he was a shadow of his former self. The king coughed again and James could smell blood. The king's lungs were very bad but he didn't say anything to Blahr. 

Blahr lead the way as they made their way back up to the castle above. They stopped at the first bedroom they came to. Blahr wasn't sure whose bedroom this had been before the invasion and he definitely had no idea who had slept here now. He would have preferred to have clean sheets on the bed, but his father needed cleaning up first anyway. They could make him more comfortable later. 

James started to do what he could by first ordering hot water and clean bedding for the king. James could tell that the Golden Platoon had things well in order. The last of Han Chelan's soldiers had been rounded up and they were now under guard. Victory was officially theirs.

James and Blahr bathed the king and made him comfortable in the bed. They gave him water which he managed to take a few sips of, but he wasn't hungry and refused any food. James sent for Simeon. With the king's wizard and physician Terrax dead they were limited in healer options that they could trust a king's life to.

James could hear the rattle in the king's chest. He mentioned this to Simeon as he came into the room and that he could smell blood when the king coughed. When James looked at him, Simeon could see the concern in his eyes but he could also see that the knight knew something else. When Simeon examined the king he realised what that was. James, like himself, knew the terrible truth that the king was going to die.

A concerned Blahr stood to the side as he let Simeon work. Simeon had been down to the kitchen and had made a poultice for the king's chest. There was also a steaming bowl of water with something in it for the king to inhale with a towel over his head. Simeon was trying to alleviate the symptoms but they were only palliative and not curing the king's lung problem. James had whispered to him he thought it was an advanced case of double pneumonia. The king had been imprisoned in terrible conditions and he was now too weak to fight such a raging infection.

James took Blahr to one side. 

"Blahr, your father is very sick."

"I know, but he will get better, he…"

"Blahr," James cut him off. How could he tell his friend that his father was going to die? "Blahr," he began again.

"James, what is it?"

James looked away at the shrunken form on the bed.

"Your father is dying, Blahr."

"No!" Blahr replied angrily. "My father will be alright, he has to be," two sorrow filled eyes glanced over at the bed. "He can't die now, we saved him."

"I'm so sorry, Blahr."

James squeezed Blahr's shoulder as the two men glance over at the bed. The king's laboured breathing was evident even to Blahr. The prince's shoulders slumped as he accepted the truth.

"How long?" 

"Not long," James whispered back sadly.

Blahr closed his eyes and blinked back the tears. This couldn't be happening. They were supposed to save him.

James and Simeon left the king and his son alone. Rafus and H were outside the room having heard that the king was very sick and they all had come to pay their respects and await any news. One look at James and Simeon's face told them that it wasn't good.

Blahr sat on the bed next to his father and picked up his right hand in his own. The hand felt cool and rough. The skin had various abrasion and cuts on it from his imprisonment.

"Son," Caedmon's voice was little more than a whisper. Caedmon's glazed eyes manage to focus on his son.

"Shh, don't talk, save your strength," Blahr gently replied.

"Your hair."

Blahr realised that his hair was shorter now and his father had noticed. 

"James cut it; it helped me get back here, so I wasn't recognised."

"Tell me...what happened."

So Blahr told his father everything after the Rainbow Spell and how they had ended up by Jasmine Lake and their trip back home. How they had been helped by some generous Cascadians. Blahr wondered for a moment if they were all still alive or if Han Chelan troops had massacred any of them. He told his father about Warrior and the trouble James had gone to to find the right name for his horse.

Caedmon was smiling at his son. "New you...would come back…." And then the king coughed. Blahr held a handkerchief to the king's lips. He noticed the red splashes of blood when he pulled it away. He helped his father drink a little water.

"Held on...knew you'd...come home. The kingdom?"

"Is safe. Vahen is dead. I will see to it personally that every last Han Chelanian is sent packing to their accursed kingdom. We will stand together, side by side, you ruling and me as your ambassador."

Caedmon shook his head. "Sorry, my son…it is time for you to become king."

"No, Father, I…"

"I know you will…be a good…and just king…"

Tears finally began to fall from Blahr's eyes. His father knew he was dying and yet he still had the strength to give comforting words to his son.

"I chose well…when I picked James…be your protector. He…loyal and strong…and wise…aid you well in the years to come." The king had to stop then and get his breath back.

"I could not have done any of this if not for James, but Father, I need you as well."

"It has been…twenty-three years…since I last saw her." Blahr knew his father was talking about his mother. "I want…want to see her again."

"Then you should go to her. I understand," Blahr said though his heart was breaking. 

"Tired," the king said and his eyes fluttered close. 

"I love you, Father. Tell mother when you see her again, that I love her very much. Sleep now. I will be here."

Caedmon drifted to sleep though his breathing remained harsh and laboured. Blahr sat on the bed next to his father, gently holding his hand. Blahr wasn't sure how much time went by. Then Caedmon's breathing began to slow and then it gently stopped.

Blahr turned and saw James standing by the door. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing their silently. Blahr's face was streaked with tears. Blahr knew he didn't have to tell his protector that their king was dead. James nodded solemnly and then turned and left the room, to leave the son to say his final farewell to his father.

##########

James had to hold back the tears for his friend and for their king. He passed the word that the king was dead. The mood was sombre; it was a bitter blow after everything that had happened to the kingdom. James caught up with Captain Joelson who gave him a progress report. There had been casualties on both sides but it could have been a lot worse. The Golden Platoon was overseeing everything which was a blessing for James as he had his grieving prince to take care of as well as a state funeral to prepare. 

##########

Blahr left his father to aids to prepare his body for burial. Blahr wandered the castle in a daze and eventually found his way to his bedroom. Everything of his was gone, the room had been moved around and it looked like a woman had been using it. Blahr didn't care. His father was dead, nothing else mattered. 

Blahr stood at the window and gazed out over the castle and into the forest beyond. It all looked so familiar and yet it seemed like he had not witnessed that view for an eternity. Blahr realised he was crying again, he didn't remember starting, but then again he might not have stopped since his father's death.

The sun had long set as Blahr glanced out of the window lost in his own thoughts. A hand squeezed his shoulder and Blahr turned to see James standing beside him and offering him quiet comfort. The knight had lit lanterns in the room. Blahr hadn't even noticed it was dark.

"It's all so wrong," Blahr said bitterly. "The injustice my father suffered, the brutality. If Vahen wasn't already dead, I'd kill him again."

"Rafus said that after we vanished that night, Vahen wanted the kingdom to be searched until you were found and brought to him. He wanted to execute you in front of your father. The whole time your father was in the dungeon he knew you were alive and you were free. He died knowing that you were safe and well and that the kingdom is safe in your hands. No man, or king, could wish for anything more."

Blahr knew that James was right. He cried for his father then until his tears were all gone. James led Blahr to the bed, even though it smelled of too much perfume, and the prince lay down without question. The prince was soon asleep, exhausted from the day and his tumultuous grief. James stood vigil for the rest of the night, guarding his prince dutifully as he had for the past twenty-three years.

##########

In the castle's Great Hall the king's body lay in state. Simeon, Rafus, H and Captain Joelson sat with their king guarding his body this last time before he was laid to rest the following morning. They knew Blahr wanted to be there but the prince was too upset and grieving for his father. He needed to rest and it was their honour to guard their king as James took care of the prince this night.

##########

Next morning was King Caedmon's funeral. There was a brief service in the courtyard, the wooden divides of the tilting yard having been removed, so that the people could congregate to give their last respects. Rafus, H, Captain Joelson and three other Cascadian soldiers were pallbearers as the stone coffin made its way through the crowd of mourning people towards the east tower. Below were the catacombs where all the kings and queens of Cascadia were laid to rest.

Trying to remain stoic and show an air of control, Blahr followed the coffin with James and Simeon just behind him. They went down into the catacombs where Caedmon was laid to rest.

Blahr was impassive as the stone bearing his father's name was put into place sealing him inside his final resting place. Everyone filed out leaving James and Blahr alone.

"Are you alright, my king?" James asked quietly.

"Yes, I think so. I still can't believe he's gone."

"There is a lot still to do to restore the kingdom. There are still Vahen's soldiers out there in Cascadia still thinking that the kingdom is theirs. There's also the little thing of Queen Valleria and returning her to where she belongs."

Blahr sighed. "Well I guess we'd better get started then." He looked at the stone depicting his father's name one last time. "Goodbye, Father," he whispered.

He turned and James followed him up and back into the courtyard. The people were all still there watching and waiting. Blahr thought they would have dispersed by now after the ceremony.

"All hail, King Blahr!!" someone in the crowd shouted. There were more cheers and shouts of "All hail, King Blahr!!" from every direction.

It was going to take some time to get used to being called king and there was the question of his inauguration to make it official to come. With James at his side Blahr moved forward to thank his people and begin the work of restoring the Kingdom of Cascadia back to greatness.

The first day of King Blahr's rule had begun.

The End 

September 2013


End file.
